


Mathoms of Erebor

by Srtawalker



Series: Songs of the Lonely Mountain [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Meses después de la boda de Thorin y Bilbo, Bilbo busca su lugar como Consorte en Erebor. Decidirá hacer un museo, pero dicho proyecto despertará no solo memorias hacía tiempo olvidadas, sino la necesidad de buscar su lugar en la nueva sociedad enana para alguien más que el hobbit. / Continuación de "Concerning Hobbits"
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Songs of the Lonely Mountain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192518
Comments: 35
Kudos: 20





	1. Stronger Than Ever Before

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está dedicado a todos mis lectores. Tanto a los nuevos como a los que llevan conmigo desde "There and Back Again".
> 
> Está escrito en su totalidad y editado por mi editor. Quiero que sea accesible a todo el mundo pero al mismo tiempo me he creado un Patreon para aquellas personas que deseen tener acceso a los capítulos antes que nadie y que deseen dejarme un donativo. He dedicado muchas horas a esta historia y estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi.
> 
> Para cualquier duda o explicación de mi investigación de Tolkien y sus escritos de los enanos, os veo en mi Patreon
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/srtawalker

_There's miles yet to go_

_How far, we don't know_

_But we can do so much more_

_Onto the next endeavour_

_We're stronger than ever_

_We'll never say never_

_We're stronger than ever before_

_2945 Tercera Edad_

_(Tres meses después de la boda real entre Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo the Thrain y Rey Bajo la Montaña con Bilbo Bolsón, saqueador.)_

Kili entró en Erebor y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, asombrado al ver la transformación que había sufrido en su ausencia. No había estado fuera más de siete días, pero por un momento pensó en salir y comprobar que había vuelto al reino adecuado. La calle principal estaba decorada entera de guirnaldas naranjas con bordes y motivos esmeralda, a juego con las paredes. Enormes pancartas colgaban de distintas barandillas, indicando los diferentes nombres de los gremios. Había puestos hasta más allá de donde la vista podía alcanzar. Enanos y hombres hablaban y comerciaban animados, mientras los niños corrían, jugando unos con otros.

‘Príncipe Kili.’ Oyó alguien a sus espaldas decir y se giró, reconociendo a uno de los guardias. ‘¿Me permite la montura?’

Kili asintió y se bajó del pony, acariciándolo antes de darle las riendas al guardia. ‘¿Puedes hacer que lleven mis pertenencias a mis aposentos?’

‘Por supuesto.’ Asintió el enano antes de irse.

Kili se colocó el carcaj mejor y empezó a caminar, dispuesto a descubrir cada recoveco de la Feria de la Cosecha que había organizado Bilbo. Antes de irse no había estado al tanto de los preparativos, solo de que Bilbo estaría al mando de organizarla y que sería inclusiva con Valle, pero no se había esperado algo así de excepcional. Sabía que el hobbit había estado preocupado, pues este era su primer acto oficial, pero Kili no había sabido por qué. Bilbo era perfecto dando fiestas, por lo que era de esperar que fuese un éxito, y lo que veía le devolvió parte de calor al corazón. Los puestos estaban organizados por sectores, con el área para comer a un lado y otra donde poder sentarse y disfrutar. Había de todo, no solo los productos del cultivo de Valle, sino todo lo que se fabricaba en la Montaña y lo que se importaba de fuera. El aire estaba lleno de diferentes aromas, todos embriagadores guiándolo a diferentes puestos de comidas.

Kili se decantó por un cuenco de pollo asado antes de sentarse en una esquina y fijarse en la gente, tratando de dejar atrás los últimos días. Decirle adiós a Tauriel no había sido fácil, por mucho que hubiesen partido como amigos. Él la quería y sabía que ella le correspondía, pero no era suficiente. Al menos no para ella. Tauriel quería ver mundo, quería descubrir nuevas ciudades y pueblos ahora que no estaba atada al Bosque Negro. Quería visitar Lothlórien, conocer más sobre su raza, ver otras formas de vida. Y a Kili le hubiese gustado acompañarla, en un mundo perfecto lo hubiese hecho, lo habría dejado todo atrás y le hubiese cogido la mano y seguido a donde ella hubiese querido.

Pero sabía que nunca lo haría. Su vida estaba en Erebor, junto a su hermano y su tío. Ya no era un simple enano en Ered Luin, por mucho que le hubiese gustado. En los años desde la recuperación de la Montaña, Kili había empezado a comprender la importancia de su linaje, de su papel y del de Fili. Había sentido esa conexión con la Montaña, se había involucrado en la vida política y social, había pasado a ser alguien cuya voz era escuchada, cuyas ideas consideradas. Thorin había aceptado su idea de crear una división militar de arqueros, sus planes de caza estaban siendo debatidos por el Consejo. Kili había empezado a amar su vida ahí, la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, el poder que poco a poco encontraba cada vez más a su disposición.

Amaba a Tauriel, pero quizás no era suficiente, quizás no estaba destinado. Ella se merecía ser libre, se merecía descubrir todo lo que siempre había soñado ver. Él se merecía conocerse, averiguar quién era en realidad, su potencial interior que ahora veía aflorar. Sabía que en el futuro su caminos volverían a cruzarse, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podían seguir viviendo en un fantasía.

Había dejado Erebor queriendo pasar unos últimos días con ella, queriendo recordarla paseando entre el Bosque, con la luz de las estrellas iluminando sus ojos, su piel cálida a la caída del sol, sus cabellos brillantes cual fuego. Siempre recordaría las suaves palabras que se dijeron en susurros, las promesas que sabían que no podrían cumplir. Pero eso había quedado atrás, como los recuerdos de un sueño al despertarse. La vida en Erebor lo devolvió a la realidad, las voces, las risas, el aroma, los colores. Sonrió, aunque sabía que la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. Por extraño que fuese, amaba ese lugar y no podía imaginar dejarlo atrás.

***

Bilbo miró la feria desde una de las terrazas superiores de Erebor con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. El evento había sido un éxito, consiguiendo más comercio en dos días que en un mes entero de Erebor, ayudando a la imagen del reino y atrayendo nueva clientela de otros lugares. Ya podía imaginarse la cara de Bodin en la siguiente reunión del Consejo, tragándose sus palabras. Bilbo no odiaba, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero lo que sentía por el mayor de los Consejeros reales era muy parecido a lo que sentía por los Sacovilla-Bolsón.

Se fijó en una figura solitaria en el área de comida y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de fijarse mejor. Dio un pequeño salto al reconocer al enano y dejó su elevado escondite, bajando al encuentro de Kili. El joven príncipe no había dicho el motivo de quererse ir unos días, pero Bilbo sabía que tenía relación con Tauriel. Había sabido de la propuesta que la elfa había recibido de visitar Lothlórien desde su boda, pero pensaba que quizás la denegase. Parte de él había tenido esperanza en que la relación de ambos tuviese futuro, pues hacían una pareja adorable. Bilbo recordaba el cariño que había visto en sus miradas cuando se habían quedado en Bolsón Cerrado, y la esperanza que le habían dado a él.

Ignoraba si Kili desearía hablar del asunto, pero quería dejarle claro que él estaría ahí para escucharlo si así era. Siempre había sentido esa necesidad de proteger a los hijos de Durin, pero con Fili y Kili sabía que el cariño que les tenía era distinto al resto de enanos. Se habían convertido en familia, no solo legal sino elegida. Thorin los quería como a hijos, y había escuchado las suficientes historias como para saber lo mucho que los dos jóvenes enanos adoraban a su tío.

‘No te esperaba tan pronto.’ Dijo con tono alegre mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Vio como Kili se sobresaltaba y sonrió, orgulloso al saber que aún podía andar sin ser visto, sin necesidad de anillos mágicos. No había perdido su toque hobbit después de tanto tiempo viviendo entre enanos.

‘¡Bilbo! No te he visto venir.’ Exclamó Kili, el cual no tardó en girarse a él. Bilbo se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa y coger una de las patatas que había en el cuenco del enano. La comió de un bocado y cogió otra.

‘¿Qué tal la excursión?’

Kili volvió la vista a la comida, cogiendo un trozo de pollo con los dedos. Bilbo estuvo a punto de regañarlo y decirle que cogiese un tenedor, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez.

‘No quiero hablar de ello.’ Dijo Kili en voz baja.

Bilbo puso su mano en el brazo del joven. ‘Si alguna vez quieres hablar, estare ahí.’

Kili asintió. Bilbo le golpeó ligeramente el brazo en señal de cariño antes de coger otra patata y ponerse en pie. ‘Voy a avisar a tu tío de tu llegada. Seguro que quiere verte.’

***

‘¿Estás seguro?’ Preguntó Thorin sentándose en el banco de piedra que Bilbo había pedido hacer para él.

Bilbo se secó la frente con la manga, tratando de no llevarse tierra a los ojos. Volvió a coger la pala y cavó en el suelo un poco más profundo.

‘No me ha dicho nada, pero estoy seguro.’ Enterró la patata en la tierra y se pasó al siguiente agujero en la fila. ‘Tenías que haberle visto la cara, Thorin. Nunca lo había visto tan melancólico.’

Thorin miró al horizonte, perdiéndose en el Bosque por unos segundos. ‘No puedo decir que me entristezca su separación.’ No le hizo falta mirar a Bilbo para saber la cara que puso el hobbit. ‘Pero me entristece su sufrimiento.’

‘Podían haber funcionado.’ Respondió Bilbo. ‘Puede que en unos años…’

‘No.’ Negó Thorin mirando al hobbit. ‘No va a funcionar. Él es un príncipe de Erebor, su vida está aquí. Ella es una elfa silvana. No puede funcionar.’ Thorin se inclinó en el banco, acercándose un poco a Bilbo, queriendo verle en su elemento. ‘No dudo de sus sentimientos, pero no está destinado a ser. Sus caminos no pueden ser más dispares.’

’Los nuestros también lo eran y míranos ahora.’ Refutó el hobbit.

‘No es lo mismo y lo sabes.’ Thorin le miró dejándole claro que Bilbo estaba siendo difícil porque quería.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Bilbo plantando sus patatas, Thorin mirando Valle. El sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, pero aún les quedaban un par de horas de luz.

‘Deberías hablar con él.’ Dijo Bilbo, rompiendo el apacible silencio.

Thorin lo miró sorprendido. ‘¿Y decirle qué? No creo ser la persona más indicada.’

‘Eres su tío. El chico te adora.’ Bilbo se limpió las manos en la gruesa tela del pantalón, mirándolo de rodillas desde el otro lado del jardín. ‘Y quizás necesite hablar con alguien que comprenda sus sentimientos.’

‘Él sabe lo que pienso de su relación, nunca he ocultado mi opinión de que estaba destinada al fracaso. Dudo que quiera hablar conmigo, de hecho yo sería la última persona a la que querría ver.’ Thorin se fijó en sus manos, moviendo su anillo hasta colocarlo en la posición correcta. Tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía la verdad.

Era cierto que siempre había sido honesto con Kili, diciéndole que no debía de hacerse ilusiones, que no podría funcionar. Sabía que en el pasado había sido incluso cruel a veces con él en la forma de decírselo, que el dolor por ver cómo su sobrino estaba con la elfa y él no podía estar con Bilbo le había llevado a la ira. Era precisamente la relación de Kili lo que les había distanciado en los últimos años, y ahora Thorin no sabía cómo recorrer el abismo que había entre ellos. Quería abrazarlo, hacerle ver que aunque sus sentimientos eran válidos, también era su primer amor. Pero sabía que no podía, no cuando él había conseguido casarse con Bilbo, cuando él era feliz y su sobrino no.

‘Thorin, te necesita más que nunca.’ Dijo el hobbit acercándose a él. Thorin levantó la mirada y se fijó en Bilbo, en el cariño que había en sus ojos, en cómo el sol iluminaba sus cabellos, haciendo que parecieran de oro. ‘Bastante tiempo ya habéis pasado separados.’ Bilbo le cogió la mano, acariciándole los dedos. ‘Prométeme que hablarás con él.’

Thorin sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese con tal de recuperar la relación con el menor de sus sobrinos. Bilbo tenía razón, era hora.

‘Te lo prometo, _kurdûh_.’

***

Bilbo sentía que el momento había llegado. Había sobrevivido a sus primeros meses como Consorte, había programado una feria que había sido un éxito y había conseguido cerrar el acuerdo con Thranduil para el paso protegido por la ruta principal que iba del Este al Oeste del Bosque Negro, asegurando el comienzo del comercio con Ered Luin.

Sabía que aún le quedaba mucho camino para conseguir el apoyo del Consejo, o para al menos evitar pelear con ellos cada vez que proponía algo, pero no por ello pensaba dejar de luchar. Thorin había sido honesto con él cuando le había dicho que no iba a ser fácil, que cada acción suya sería cuestionada, que aunque fuese Consorte, su Consejo, al igual que muchos de los ciudadanos de Erebor, no olvidaban que no era un enano. Aún así Bilbo no se sentía intimidado, sabía lo que quería hacer, tenía planes y contaba con el apoyo de Thorin. Si había conseguido la lealtad del más cabezota de los hijos de Durin, era capaz de conseguir la de cualquiera.

El hobbit entró con paso firme en la Tesorería de Erebor, caminando hasta la mesa que había al final del pasillo, viendo cómo el señor Botín tenía la cabeza enterrada entre libros de cuentas. Su larga barba estaba recogida en un moño suelto bajo su garganta, y sus mangas manchadas de tinta.

‘Buenos días.’ Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa. En seguida vio los ojos del enano fijarse en él y dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo mientras se colocaba las gafas de forma apresurada. ‘Tengo cita con Lord Gloin.’

‘Por supuesto, _zubdabud_.’ Dijo antes de levantarse y entrar por un de las puertas. Bilbo no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que vio a su amigo salir con paso apresurado.

‘¡Bilbo!’ Dijo el enano antes de abrazarlo. ‘Qué alegría verte, muchacho.’

Bilbo pretendió no fijarse en las miradas de asombro de los enanos que le rodeaban, se limitó a abrazar a Gloin y a darle unos golpecitos para que le soltase. ‘Es bueno verte, Gloin. ¿Cómo está la familia?’

‘Gimli cada día está más mayor. Tienes que venir a cenar un día de estos.’ El enano le puso la mano en la espalda, indicando el camino. ‘Mi esposa no para de preguntar por ti. No te han visto desde la boda.’

‘Lo siento de veras, he estado ocupado.’

Gloin lo guió por los pasillos, dejando detrás las múltiples salas llenas de preciosas gemas y torres de monedas. Vio cómo los enanos que ahí había se giraban a mirarlo con discreción, sin duda preguntándose qué haría él ahí.

‘No tienes de qué preocuparte.’ Contestó Gloin. ‘Es natural.’ Sacó la llave que llevaba colgada del cinto y abrió la puerta de metal. ‘La verdad que tu propuesta me pilló desprevenido.’

Bilbo lo sabía, pues a todo el mundo le había sorprendido que el hobbit, la criatura que menos interés tenía en riquezas y lujosas posesiones, quisiera hacer una auditoría del Tesoro de Erebor. Y no es que Bilbo dudara de la palabra de Gloin o de su papel como Tesorero Real, pero quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Thorin no iba a visitar el tesoro, la especialidad de Dís era la jurisdicción, no la contabilidad, y Fili y Kili eran demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos como para saber por dónde empezar. Bilbo sabía que tenía que ser él, que era hora de saber con certeza lo que había en la parte más segura de Erebor.

‘No dudo de tu palabra, Gloin.’ Dijo Bilbo antes de que el enano empujase la puerta. ‘Es solo que deseo comprobar que todo está en orden, nada más.’

‘Entre tú y yo, muchacho,’ dijo Gloin susurrando, ‘creo que es una buena idea, pues nadie ha pisado estos salones desde que movimos todo aquí.’ Y dicho esto abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Bilbo antes de cerrarlas tras ellos.

Bilbo tuvo esa sensación de déjà vu que le hizo imposible moverse. La sala era enorme, llena de todo tipo de objetos de oro y piedras preciosas. Todo había sido colocado en pilas enormes sin ningún tipo de cuidado, como si de chatarra se tratase. Había escudos, platos, copas, cofres con joyas, armaduras, cuberterías, armas, muebles, espejos, lámparas, y todo tipo de objetos que Bilbo no alcanzaba a ver enterrados entre las pilas y pilas de cosas que llegaban hasta los altos techos.

‘¿No hay una lista de lo que aquí se halla?’ Preguntó horrorizado, pues no se esperaba esto.

‘No.’ Dijo Gloin con su tono serio pero afable. ‘Solo anotamos las monedas y piedras preciosas, todo lo demás lo colocamos aquí.’

Bilbo se giró a él y lo vio con los brazos apoyados en sus caderas, como si estuviese viendo las margaritas de un campo y no pilas y pilas interminables de objetos de incalculable valor. ‘Puede que necesites un ayudante.’

‘¿Puede?’ Dijo Bilbo sin querer evitar el extremo sarcasmo en su voz.

Gloin le lanzó una mirada dejándole claro que no apreciaba el tono, pero Bilbo no dejó de mirarlo con ira retenida. Pues su amigo bien podía haberle preparado para lo que tenía delante.

‘Te puedo buscar a alguien, tengo algunos aprendices que podrían serte de ayuda para anotar y tal.’

Bilbo dio unos pasos, viendo como sus ojos no le engañaban y las pilas de cosas eran casi diez veces más altas que él. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que todo tenía estilos distintos, que nada encajaba. Y supuso que lo que tenía delante no era solo el tesoro de la época de Thrór, sino tesoros que podían ser de varias edades. Iba a necesitar a alguien especializado en historia enana.

‘Gracias, Gloin, pero no hace falta.’ Se giró al enano, con un plan formándose en su mente. ‘Creo que tengo al candidato perfecto.’

***

Thorin entró en la sala de entrenamiento despacio, indicando a los soldados que ahí había luchando que no le prestasen atención. Al fondo, en una de las elevaciones, estaba Kili tirando flechas, todas ellas dando en la diana. Se acercó a su sobrino, respirando y recordando que no hacía tantos años desde que había sido un niño, queriendo su atención y cariño siempre que volvía a casa de la fragua.

Esperó a que Kili lanzase la última flecha, sabiendo que éste había notado su presencia.

‘¿Qué necesitas, Thorin?’ Preguntó el enano sin darse la vuelta. El uso de su nombre le dolió, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello. Hacía mucho que no lo había oído llamarle tío.

‘Venía a ver cómo estabas.’ Su voz tranquila, queriendo dejarle ver que no estaba ahí por temas de estado. Vio cómo Kili se dirigía a la diana y quitaba las flechas. Esperó a que el enano se girase para buscar su mirada, haciéndole ver que no iba a irse hasta que tuvieran la conversación que había venido a tener.

Kili suspiró y dejó las flechas en la caja, sentándose al lado de Thorin. ‘Estoy bien.’ Dijo mirando su arco, no pudiendo evitar recordar el día que su tío se lo había regalado.

‘Sé que no es verdad.’ Refutó Thorin, tratando de que el enano clavase sus ojos en él. ‘Y quiero que sepas que si quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí.’

Vio como Kili se ponía de pie, mirándolo con dolor e ira. ‘¿Para que te regodees? No, tú dejaste muy claro lo que pensabas.’

‘Kili…’ La voz de Thorin elevada, indicándole que no era el momento para faltarlo al respeto de nuevo, que él solo quería ayudar. Pero Kili no se inmutó.

Kili dio un paso atrás. ’Deberías estar feliz. Al final tenías razón. Como siempre.’ Había rencor en sus palabras, uno que Thorin reconoció pues él había hablado así en numerosas ocasiones.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerle ver que no era su intención demostrarle que había tenido razón, pues Kili dejó el area, caminando con paso firme a la salida. Thorin suspiró, tratando de pensar qué hacer ahora, sabiendo que Kili no hablaría con él si no quería. En eso, como es muchas otras cosas, eran muy parecidos.

***

‘Por favor.’ Volvió a suplicar el hobbit.

‘No, lo siento mucho Bilbo, pero no puedo.’ Dijo Ori cogiendo la pila de libros que tenía en la mesa y moviéndola al carrito. ‘Estoy demasiado ocupado. No puedo dejar la Biblioteca desatendida.’

Bilbo miró a su alrededor, a los pocos enanos que ahí había, sabiendo que no solía estar más ocupada de lo que estaba ahora. ‘Solo un par de horas al día.’ Negoció, viendo como Ori empujaba el carrito hacia las estanterías y colocaba libros. ‘Seguro que la Biblioteca puede estar cerrada un par de horas al día.’

Ori miró a su alrededor, indeciso. ‘No sé, Bilbo. ¿Qué sucede si hay una emergencia?’

 _¿Qué emergencia puede haber en una Biblioteca?_ Quiso gritar desesperado el hobbit, pero se contuvo, aun así no pudo contener su cara. Por suerte, Ori no lo estaba mirando en ese momento. Bilbo abrió y cerró sus manos, tratando de relajarse.

‘Podemos dejar un cartel en la puerta, así sabrían dónde ir a buscarte.’

Vio cómo la idea funcionaba, cómo Ori dejaba el libro y se quedaba quieto, pensando. ‘¿Has dicho que hay muchos objetos?’ Preguntó girándose a él. ‘¿Puede que de todas las edades?’

‘Pilas y pilas llenas, Ori. Tu conocimiento es justo lo que necesito para categorizar todo.’

Ori abrazó el libro que tenía, inseguro de si él era el mejor enano para la tarea. Él era joven, todo su conocimiento meramente académico. Se había criado en Ered Luin, educándose por cuenta propia. Era cierto que sabía más que suficiente como para estar al mando de la Biblioteca y el Archivo de Erebor, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba preparado para ayudar a Bilbo en tamaña tarea.

‘Vamos a necesitar ayuda si es cierto lo que dices.’ Contestó finalmente. ‘Alguien que sepa más de historia que yo.’

‘¿A qué te refieres?’ Dijo Bilbo, apoyándose contra la alta estantería.

‘Pues que yo te puedo ayudar a reconocer piezas siempre y cuando tenga un punto de referencia, pero quizás necesitemos a alguien que sepa de historia para que yo pueda ubicar dichas piezas.’

Bilbo movió la nariz, pensando en que Ori tenía razón. Aun así no sabía a quién pedir ayuda. Balin seguramente sabría más que nadie, pero el enano estaba ocupado todo el día con Thorin. Quizás podría buscar a alguien de la Academia, pero no quería pedir ayuda a un desconocido.

‘¿Conoces a alguien?’ Preguntó a Ori.

Éste se quedó unos momentos perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que al final sonrió, los ojos abiertos como platos, una clara idea en ellos.

***

‘Kee, no es propio de él regodearse.’ Dijo Fili mientras desenredaba el pelo de su hermano, tratando de hacerle una trenza con la parte superior.

Kili partió la flecha rota que tenía entre las manos por la mitad. Dejando un trozo en el suelo y jugando con el otro nerviosamente.

‘¿Para qué iba a hablar conmigo sino?’

‘Quizás está preocupado.’ Fili colocó el broche de plata en el pelo y empezó a trenzar. ‘¿Hace cuánto que no hablabas con él?’

Kili no contestó, pues ambos sabían la respuesta. Era cierto que hacía mucho que no hablaba con su tío, no como antes de la recuperación de Erebor. Lo que al principio había sido indignación e ira ante la negativa de Thorin de aceptar oficialmente su relación con Tauriel, se había transformado con los años en resentimiento y cabezonería.

‘Quizás es hora de que hagáis las paces.’ Fili cogió el fino trozo de cuerda y ató el final de la trenza.

Kili no dijo nada, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Además, por mucho que quisiese negarlo, echaba de menos a su tío.

***

‘¿Estás seguro de ello?’ Volvió a preguntar Bilbo mientras se acercaban a la Colina del Cuervo.

‘Claro que sí.’ Respondió el joven enano. ‘Me dijo que se había especializado en historia en sus estudios, en especial la de los Barbiluengos.’ El pony de Ori se adelantó ligeramente y éste tiró de sus riendas para volverlo al paso del de Bilbo. ‘Saca muchos libros, siempre a última hora, cuando acaba su turno.’

Bilbo miró a Ori sorprendido, pues no se lo podía haber imaginado. Aunque tenía parte de lógica. Dagril era un noble y se había criado en las Colinas de Hierro. Había tenido una educación privilegiada desde niño y era normal que, si tenía interés en un tema, tuviese a su disposición todo tipo de libros y mapas para poder aprender más de él. El enano nunca le había mencionado nada, pero la verdad era que no habían tenido muchos momentos de conversación. Dagril era más amigo de Thorin que suyo.

Dejaron los ponies a la entrada con uno de los guardias y pidieron direcciones. No tardaron en encontrar a Dagril en la sala de mando, al lado de la torre de los cuervos mensajeros. ‘Bilbo, Ori, es una sorpresa.’ Dijo levantándose y yendo a su encuentro.

‘Hola señor Dagril.’ Dijo Ori, siempre cortés, con una diminuta reverencia.

Bilbo vio como Dagril sonrió y no tardó en fijar los ojos en él. ‘Hola Dagril, es bueno verte.’

‘Es bueno veros, _zubdabud_.’ Dijo el enano con una inclinación de cabeza. Bilbo le había dicho que no hacía falta que le tratase con su título numerosas veces, pero Dagril era parte de la Guardia Real y pensaba que debía hacerlo. ‘¿A qué se debe la visita?’ Preguntó indicándoles las sillas que había en la sala.

‘A una propuesta.’ Dijo Bilbo sentándose en una de ellas. Vio como Ori lo imitaba y esperó a que Dagril también lo hiciese antes de seguir. ‘Ori me ha mencionado que tienes especial interés en la historia. De forma académica, me refiero.’

Dagril se sorprendió ante la conversación pero asintió. ‘En efecto. Es un tema que siempre me ha apasionado, desde niño.’

‘Y dime, ¿está tu interés solo centrado hazañas y datos históricos o abarca también estilos artísticos y artesanales típicos de diferentes épocas?’ Bilbo trató de sonar lo más natural posible, aun sabiendo lo extraña de su pregunta. Dagril lo miró sorprendido, miró a Ori, quien solo sonreía, y volvió la vista a Bilbo.

‘Mi interés es académico, como has dicho. No sólo historias, sino arte, decoración, artesanía…’ Dagril se recostó un poco en la silla. ‘Se puede decir que abarca todo.’

Bilbo sonrió y miró a Ori con ojos conspiradores. El joven enano asintió, orgulloso de haber podido ayudar a Bilbo, el cual siempre había estado ahí para él cuando lo había necesitado. El hobbit era perfecto cuando quería hablar de temas que a todos los demás le parecían aburridos.

‘Tengo un proyecto entre manos.’ Bilbo miró a Dagril, colocando sus dedos en el borde de la mesa de madera, notando lo ruda que era. ’Y necesitaría de alguien con un alto conocimiento en cultura enana, en especial en cultura de los Barbiluengos.’ Quitó las manos, acariciando las yemas de los dedos para asegurarse de que no se había clavado una astilla. ‘A poder ser alguien de extrema confianza.’

‘¿Qué clase de proyecto?’ Preguntó Dagril intrigado.

Khûzdul en este capítulo:

_Kurdûh: Mi corazón_

_Zubdabud: Pequeño Lord_


	2. You'll Be In My Heart

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_And hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_2945 Tercera Edad_

‘Esto es más de lo que me habíais contado.’ Dijo Dagril mirando las pilas y pilas de objetos que había en la sala.

‘¿Lo es?’ Preguntó Bilbo fingiendo ignorancia. Caminó hacia el centro, donde habían colocado una gran mesa con tres sillas. Inspeccionó el gran libro en blanco que le habían dejado junto con la tinta. No era de extrema calidad, pero valdría para anotar lo básico.

‘¿Por dónde empezamos?’ Preguntó Ori, colocando sus propios materiales en un lado de la mesa.

‘Podemos empezar por los objetos más cercanos a la puerta y seguir hasta el fondo.’ Respondió Bilbo, ilustrando su idea con sus manos. ‘Con suerte acabamos con la primera pila hoy.’

Ambos enanos se miraron, preocupados con cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar ahí para acabar la primera pila. No sería tarea fácil, pero ninguno quería contrariar a Bilbo. Se pusieron manos a la obra, Bilbo cogiendo las piezas de menor tamaño y tratando de colocar todo por estilos que él pensase que se asemejaban, Dagril moviendo los muebles para poder fijarse en el diseño y diciéndole a Ori de qué época pensaba él que era. No fue hasta que las campanas sonaron horas más tarde, marcando el final de la jornada laboral, cuando los tres se encontraron sentados en las sillas, descansando, y dándose cuenta del mucho trabajo que aún les quedaba por delante.

***

‘No puede ser, Thorin.’ Dijo Dwalin, siguiendo a su rey por los pasillos. ‘Es un Guardia Real. Su papel es el de guardar, no el de historiador.’

Thorin se negó a pararse para contestarle, pues no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. ‘Es solo por un par de días, Dwalin.’

‘Lleva siendo “un par de días” dos semanas.’ Refutó el enano, agarrando a Thorin del brazo al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor, consiguiendo que el rey parase y lo mirase. ‘Lo necesito. Es el mejor soldado que tengo.’

‘Se pasa el día sentado en una silla en la Colina del Cuervo.’ Thorin movió el brazo, haciendo que su amigo lo soltase. ‘No es como si estuviese combatiendo continuamente.’

‘De vez en cuando tenemos ataques, tú lo sabes.’

‘Y estoy seguro de que hay más enanos capaces de ocuparse de ello.’ Thorin se dio la vuelta, dando la conversación por zanjada. Pero Dwalin no tardó en ponerse a su lado.

‘¿Por qué? No tiene ningún sentido, Thorin. Si es por Bilbo…’

‘No es por Bilbo.’ Dijo Thorin parándose en seco, sorprendiendo a capitán con su intensa mirada. ‘El hobbit no está detrás de cada decisión que tomo.’

Dwalin bajó la mirada, tratando de pedirle perdón de forma silenciosa. Sabía que Thorin era acusado a menudo por su Consejo por seguir el asesoramiento de Bilbo más de lo que los ancianos nobles les gustaría, que había algunos que pensaban que era manipulado por el mediano. Pero Dwalin no había tenido esa intención al mencionar al hobbit, aunque comprendía que Thorin se hubiese enfadado al oír algo así de su mejor amigo.

‘Lo sé, Thorin.’ Volvió a subir la mirada, tratando de hacerle ver que estaba de su lado, que siempre estaría de su lado. ‘Pero es que no entiendo por qué tiene que ser él, y no alguien que se dedique a ello, el que ayude a Bilbo.’

Thorin se relajó. ‘Porque quiere.’ Dijo con un tono más suave. ‘Porque le gusta, Dwalin.’ Thorin posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo. ‘¿Le has preguntado a él qué quiere? Porque yo si, la primera semana, cuando viniste a mi. Fui y le pregunté si quería volver a su puesto, y fue él el que me suplicó que le permitiese seguir con la tarea hasta que estuviese acabada.’

‘No lo entiendo.’ Reconoció Dwalin. ‘¿Por qué? ¿Por qué meterse a guardia si lo que le gusta es dedicar su tiempo rodeado de cacharros del pasado?’

‘Quizás deberías hablar con él.’ Dijo Thorin, separándose de Dwalin. ‘Por ahora busca a otro que se encargue de supervisar la Colina del Cuervo.’ Empezó a andar, dejando claro que no iba a continuar con esa conversación. ‘Quizás Kili.’ Dijo sin girarse. Dwalin maldijo en silencio, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose en busca del príncipe. Sabiendo que iba a tener que trabajar mucho si quería que el joven enano se convirtiese en un buen líder. Aunque fuese de forma temporal.

***

‘Es increíble.’ Exclamó Bilbo sirviéndose más del pastel de pescado que había hecho para cenar. ‘Hay numerosas cosas de la Segunda Edad; y Ori y Dagril creen haber encontrado copas y cuencos que pueden remontar a Nogrod o Belegost.’

‘Imposible.’ Dijo Thorin bajando la jarra de cerveza. ‘¿Cómo acabarían esos objetos aquí?’

‘Ori está investigándolo, pero tenemos la teoría de que debieron de ser transportados a Moria y, una vez que Thráin I vino a Erebor y fundó el reino, los trajo aquí.’

‘Pero eso sería remontarse a 1999 de la Tercera Edad.’

‘Posiblemente.’ La voz de Bilbo llena de excitación. ‘Creo que hay suficientes mathoms en esa sala como para ilustrar toda la historia de tu pueblo. Al menos la de la última edad.’

‘¿Mathoms?’ Preguntó Thorin, tratando de pronunciar correctamente la palabra.

Bilbo dejó el tenedor, centrándose en su esposo. ‘Es una palabra hobbit.’ Explicó. ‘Es como4 llamamos a todo aquello que no tiene uso inmediato y que tampoco nos decidimos a desechar.’ Vio como Thorin buscaba un símil en su cultura, pero por su cara no acaba de comprender. ‘De hecho, es la gran mayoría de tu tesoro, para ser sinceros.’

‘No son trastos, si es a lo que te refieres.’ La voz de Thorin cargada de ligera indignación.

‘No trastos.’ Bilbo cogió el pan y partió un pedazo, dejando el resto en la mesa. ‘Más como cosas que no sabes muy bien qué hacer con ellas.’ Comió un poco mientras mojaba un trocito en la salsa. ‘No es como si fuésemos a vender una cómoda hecha hace tres siglos…’

Aunque Bilbo dijo esas palabras con ironía, Thorin comprendió a lo que se refería. Había mucho guardado en su tesoro que no tenía ningún tipo de utilidad, pero que era de incalculable valor, no solo monetario, sino histórico. Aún así no hacía nada más que acumular polvo.

‘¿Qué soléis hacer con vuestros matons?’

‘Mathoms.’ Corrigió Bilbo. ‘En La Comarca tenemos lo que se llama la Casa del Mathom. Está llena de objetos bonitos pero que sus dueños no saben muy bien qué hacer con ellos. Se puede visitar y…’ Bilbo paró en seco, dejando la comida y poniéndose en pie. Miró a Thorin a los ojos, sin pestañear.

‘¿Qué sucede?’

‘Ya sé qué hacer con el tesoro.’ Dijo Bilbo sin moverse. Thorin esperó a que elaborase más, pero el hobbit solo movió los dedos de ambas manos, cerrándolos en un puño, y miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo que no podía ver.

‘¿Bilbo?’ Pregunto Thorin preocupado, pues pocas veces había visto esa mirada en el hobbit.

Bilbo se fue y Thorin estuvo a punto de seguirle cuando vio que volvía corriendo con un trozo de papel viejo y un carboncillo. Movió su plato, haciendo hueco en la mesa, y Bilbo colocó el papel en ella, el cual tenía un escrito descartado por la otra cara. El hobbit empezó a dibujar unas cajas y siluetas, y Thorin tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era una habitación.

‘Esto es lo que tenemos en La Comarca.’ Dijo mientras pintaba lo que parecían unas estatuas en miniatura. ‘Está lleno de los mejores mathoms. Hay incluso armas de hace años.’ Bilbo acabó el boceto y miró a Thorin. ‘Está abierto al público, por lo que todo el mundo puede visitarlo.’

Thorin sabía que Bilbo estaba esperando algo de él, que acabase su pensamiento, pero éste no sabía qué decir ni a qué se refería su esposo.

‘Podemos hacer esto aquí. En Erebor.’ Dijo por fin, un poco irritado, Bilbo.

‘¿Poner el tesoro en una sala para que la gente lo vea?’

’Sí.’ Pero Bilbo vio la cara de Thorin y supo que no tenía sentido. ‘Vale, puede que no todo el tesoro. Pero hay cosas muy antiguas, Thorin. Objetos que seguro que a la gente le gustaría ver para hacerse una idea de cómo eran las cosas hace siglos.’

‘Entonces tiene más sentido donarlos a la Academia.’ Dijo Thorin moviendo la silla para tener a Bilbo más de frente. El hobbit aprovechó la ocasión y se sentó en sus rodillas, Thorin no tardó en rodearle la cintura.

‘No, la Academia está cerrada a unos pocos enanos. Yo quiero…’ Pero Bilbo no sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería. Sabía que tenía una idea en mente, pero no la acababa de ver con claridad. Era como si le faltasen demasiadas piezas para resolver el puzzle.

Thorin le besó la mejilla. ‘Quizás deberías hablar con alguno de los profesores. Puede que te den más ideas.’

Bilbo asintió, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había al otro lado de la niebla en su cabeza, a dónde iba con su idea de la Casa del Mathom en Erebor. Se recostó, dejando que el calor y dureza de Thorin lo reconfortase. Quizás debería darle una oportunidad a la Academia.

***

_2866 Tercera Edad_

_(Siete años desde el nacimiento de Fili, dos del de Kili)_

Thorin tiró de su saco con más fuerza, sabiendo que no podía alargar más lo inevitable. Llevaba con él las mínimas pertenencias, pues ya tendría tiempo de buscar una solución a largo plazo. Ahora lo más importante era estar con su hermana y sus sobrinos. Se acercó a la puerta, notando como había silencio al otro lado cuando siempre había oído voces y alegría. Respiró, recomponiéndose, pues tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser el pilar que Dís necesitaba. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, llamando a su hermana. No tardó en ver unos cabellos rizados asomarse desde el cuarto que daba a la derecha de la estancia.

’¿Tío Thorin?’ Preguntó la pequeña voz.

‘Hola, Fili.’ Dijo éste entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él. ‘¿Estás solo?’

Vio como Fili salía de detrás del marco de la puerta y negaba con la cabeza. ‘ _Amad_ está en el patio con Kili.’

Thorin dejó el saco en el suelo y se acercó a su sobrino despacio, tratando de averiguar cómo se sentía el pequeño.

‘Está llorando.’ Dijo Fili mirando al suelo. Thorin paró en secó, notando como le dolía el corazón al oír eso. ‘No la quiero ver llorar.’

Thorin se arrodilló, alargando el brazo y atrayendo a Fili a él. El niño no tardó en tirarse a los brazos de su tío, perdiéndose en las pieles de su chaleco de viaje. No sabía qué decirle, pero pensó que quizás Fili no necesitaba que le dijesen nada, que simplemente quería saber que había alguien ahí para él.

Thorin agarró al pequeño y lo subió, colocándolo en su cadera y caminando a la mesa principal, donde se sentó, haciendo que Fili estuviese en sus rodillas. ‘Está bien, Fili. Ahora estoy aquí. Yo cuidaré de _Amad_ y de vosotros.’

‘¿Te vas a quedar?’ Preguntó Fili entre pequeños sollozos.

‘Sí, _ibrizbunt mim_.’ Respondió con certeza Thorin. ‘A partir de ahora voy a vivir con vosotros.’ Acarició sus rubios mechones, apartándoselos de la cara. ‘¿Eso te gustaría?’

Fili asintió, la más mínima sonrisa apareció en sus labios por primera vez desde que le habían dado la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

***

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Bilbo subió las numerosas escaleras de la Academia de Erebor. La había visitado meses atrás cuando Thorin le había enseñado las partes principales de su reino, pero nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo en ella. Sabía que los enanos que ahí había le veían con desconfianza, no queriendo compartir su historia y secretos con un hobbit. Había sido Balin al final el encargado de su educación, y Bilbo había estado muy agradecido por ello.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las grandes puertas vio como una fila de niños entraba por una de las laterales. Se sorprendió, pero en seguida vio a una enana que los guiaba, cerrando la puerta una vez todos hubiesen entrado. Bilbo se giró, cambiando de dirección y decidiendo ir a inspeccionar lo que pasaba, pues rara vez se veía a tantos niños enanos juntos. Entró por la puerta y vio como la fila de enanitos desaparecía girando el pasillo. Bilbo les siguió y se encontró con una puerta y con la enana a punto de cerrarla en sus narices.

‘Su Alteza.’ Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Bilbo no pudo evitar un ruido de molestia salir de su garganta, pues no pensaba que nunca se acostumbraba a ese título.

‘Buenos días. No quería molestar, es solo que me ha llamado la atención ver tantos niños.’ Dijo con su voz más cortés.

La enana sonrió y miró hacia el interior de la habitación, donde Bilbo pudo ver como los niños se habían sentado en lo que parecían pupitres.

‘Es el comienzo de su jornada escolar.’ Dijo la enana vestida con ropa cómoda pero bonita.

‘No sabía que la escuela estuviese aquí.’

‘Sí, el rey nos dio este ala de la Academia para los pequeños. La antigua escuela fue destruida por el dragón, y no hay aún plan de renovación para ella.’

‘Entiendo.’ Bilbo miró al interior con gran curiosidad. Nunca se había preocupado de cómo sería el sistema de educación de los enanos. La verdad es que hacía muchos años de sus días como escolar y, gracias a su pasión por los libros y las historias, él siempre había sido muy buen alumno. ‘¿Podría atender a una clase?’ Preguntó sin saber muy bien por qué.

La enana se sorprendió, no sabiendo qué responder, pues no podía negarle nada al Consorte, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía de las intenciones de éste para querer verla hacer su trabajo.

‘Nada formal.’ Se apresuró a decir Bilbo, comprendiendo la reticencia de la enana al responder. ‘Es solo que siento curiosidad. Eso es todo. Pero si piensa que seré una distracción o molestia para los pequeños entiendo que no deba asistir.’

La enana sonrió, relajada. ‘No es ningún problema. Está más que bienvenido a atender a la lección de hoy, su Alteza.’

‘Bilbo. O señor Bolsón. No es como si estuviésemos en un evento oficial.’ Bilbo vio como la enana sonreía aliviada. ‘¿Dónde están mis modales? No le he preguntado su nombre.’

‘Gilvana, hija de Dravan, a su servicio.’

‘Al suyo.’ Respondió Bilbo con una ligera inclinación, consiguiendo que la enana riese.

***

Kili sabía que su hermano tenía razón, que debía dejar el hacha de guerra que tenía con su tío, pero no sabía cómo. Quería más que nada volver a como todo había sido antes de la misión, antes de dejar Ered Luin, cuando recuperar Erebor era una idea y no una realidad, cuando Thorin era solo su tío y no también su rey. Antes de enamorarse de Tauriel, de gritarle a Thorin diciendo que no había amor en él. Suspiró, y se quitó el pelo de la cara, dando una patada a la columna. Respiró y siguió caminando, llegando a las puertas de la Sala del Trono y esperando a que los guardias las abriesen.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo vio como Thorin estaba discutiendo de algo con Jefes de Gremio que Kili había visto antes pero que no podía recordar quiénes eran. Caminó más despacio, colocándose a un lado para tratar de pasar desapercibido entre los enanos que ahí había.

‘No es batalla perdida, _thanu men_ , aún hay potencial en esas minas, estoy seguro de ello.’ Dijo el que Kili creía que era el Jefe de Mineros de la Zona Sur.

‘No hay nada ahí de valor.’ Exclamó una enana. ‘No tiene sentido dedicar tiempo y esfuerzos en habilitar un área que está prácticamente obstruida por la roca.

‘¿Qué propones? ¿Cerrar la mina?’ Respondió el primer enano.

‘¡La mina ya está cerrada!’ Gritó la enana. ‘Gracias a cientos de rocas que cayeron por culpa de Smaug. Está completamente tapiada. Sería ponerse a excavar de nuevo.’

El enano dio un paso adelante. ‘Tú lo que quieres es quedarte con los fondos asignados a la reconstrucción para tu gremio.’ La acusó con un dedo, haciendo que la enana diese un resoplido.

El enano de al lado de la enana dio un paso al frente. ‘Mi madre tiene todo el derecho a esos fondos. Nuestro gremio es útil y necesario para la vida diaria. Con ellos podemos mejorar nuestras instalaciones.’

‘¡Hacéis pergaminos!’ Gritó el Jefe de los Mineros. ‘¡Pergaminos!’ Su tono completamente despectivo.

‘Un bien más que necesario, señor Glovor.’ Dijo Thorin desde su trono, hablando demasiado calmado para el ambiente tenso que Kili estaba viendo. Aunque quizás fue ese tono el que hizo que todos se cayesen y le mirasen. ‘El pergamino es un material costoso de producir, pero necesario para nuestra administración y educación. Los fondos han sido alocados a la señora Dilura por dicha razón. La mina tendrá que esperar.’

‘Pero _thanu men_ …’

‘Es mi decisión final.’ Dijo Thorin levantando ligeramente la voz, como cuando solía advertirlos de pequeños que no hiciesen algo o se tendrían que enfrentar a las consecuencias de sus actos. ‘Podemos volver a visitar el caso el año que viene. Por ahora, la mina permanece cerrada y el dinero destinado a la señora Dilura.’

Nadie tuvo que decir que se fuesen, pues Balin dio un paso hacia delante y todos comprendieron. Con una ligera reverencia los enanos se fueron, la última Dilura, dándole las gracias a Thorin mientras se inclinaba.

‘Volverá.’ Dijo Balin al verles dejar la sala.

‘Lo diriges a Dís.’ Contestó su tío reclinándose en el trono. ‘Yo ya no tengo más paciencia.’ Fue entonces cuando Thorin se fijó en él y se volvió a erguir. ‘Kili, no te había visto.’

‘No quería molestar, se te veía ocupado.’

Thorin miró a Balin y esté empezó a caminar por el pasillo adjunto a sus oficinas. ‘Voy a ver quién es el siguiente.’ Dijo excusándose.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos hasta que Balin se fue y se quedaron a solas. Kili no sabía qué decirle, sobretodo ahí, en esa sala, con Thorin en el trono. Su tío debió de darse cuenta pues se quitó la corona y la dejó en el asiento, bajando las escaleras y sentándose a los pies de ellas, indicándole que se uniese a él. Lo hizo.

‘Lo siento.’ Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, fijándose en las motas doradas que había en la piedra. ‘No debí hablarte así.’

‘Lo entiendo.’ La voz de Thorin baja, íntima. ‘Han sido unos días difíciles para ti.’

‘No.’ Pues no era eso a lo que se refería él. ‘Me refiero a lo que te dije entonces, hace más de un año ya.’ Miró a Thorin, pues no podía creer que no se acordase de eso. ‘Sobre que no hay amor en ti.’ Vio el reconocimiento en los ojos de su tío y se sintió aún más culpable. ‘Estaba fuera de lugar. Y no lo pensaba realmente.’

Thorin colocó su mano en su hombro, haciendo que soltase la respiración que no sabía que había mantenido. ‘Comprendo por qué 5 lo hiciste. Yo tampoco me comporté bien por aquel entonces.’

Kili volvió a mirar al suelo. ‘Pero tenías razón. Siempre habías tenido razón. No podía ser.’ Cogió un pequeño trozo de piedra que se había desprendido de las escaleras y lo movió entre sus uñas. ‘Y yo no quise verlo.’ Lo tiró, viendo como rebotaba antes de caer al abismo.

‘No, Kili, no es cierto. Te dije cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. Mi propia ira y dolor me cegaron y lo volqué en ti.’

Kili lo miró, queriendo más que nada abrazarlo, perderse en el calor y seguridad de su tío como había hecho no tantos años atrás cada vez que estaba triste. Pero no podía, había algo que se lo impedía.

‘Thorin.’ Llamó Balin desde el otro lado, rompiendo la burbuja en la que se encontraban ambos.

Thorin asintió a Balin, pidiéndole un minuto de forma silenciosa. Había más de lo que Kili quería hablar, pero sabía que no era el momento, que su tío, más que nadie, era un enano ocupado.

‘¿Hablamos luego?’ Preguntó Thorin apretándole ligeramente el hombro. Kili asintió. Thorin sonrió antes de levantarse y revolverle el pelo con cariño, como solía hacer cuando era más joven. Kili no pudo evitar sonreír, pues aunque antes le hubiese regañado por tratarle como a un niño, ahora no quería nada más que volver a ser el centro de atención de su tío.

Kili asintió y se levantó, dejando detrás a Thorin, viendo como éste se colocaba la corona y volvía a ser el rey que todos esperaban de él.

***

_2866 Tercera Edad_

Thorin cogió a Kili en sus brazos, nunca dejando de maravillarse de lo pequeño que era. Sabía que su estatura y constitución eran las normales para un infante de dos años, pero aún así pensaba que era demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil.

‘Thorin.’ Dijo el niño con una sonrisa, sentando en sus rodillas mientras jugaba con las cuentas de sus trenzas. ‘Thorin.’ Había aprendido la palabra hacía unos meses y la decía siempre que le veía. Thorin movió las rodillas y Kili rió.

‘Thorin.’ Oyó la voz de su hermana llamarle y se giró a ella. ‘Tienes el cuarto listo.’

‘No tenías que haberte molestado, Dís.’ Dijo éste, viendo que su hermana se sentaba a su lado. ‘Podía haberme encargado yo.’

‘Tonterías.’ Refutó ella.

Ambos estuvieron en un cómodo silencio, viendo a Kili jugar. Dís no le había pedido mudarse con ellos, de hecho lo primero que le había dicho es que se las apañarían bien, que Thorin no tenía ninguna obligación para con sus hijos. Que Thorin ya tenía bastante entre manos como para preocuparse por ella. Pero Thorin no lo había visto así, ella era su hermana, y acababa de perder a su merlar. Estaba sola con dos niños y Thorin, el cual siempre había sido más una visita que una presencia, nunca queriendo involucrase en la vida privada de su hermana, sabía que era ahora su responsabilidad ayudarla a criar a los niños.

‘Fili está feliz de que estés aquí.’ Dijo Dís. ‘Me lo dijo anoche.’

‘¿Y tú?’ Preguntó él clavando su mirada en ella. Sabiendo que su relación se había enfriado ligeramente desde el matrimonio de Dís. Pues aunque Vili siempre había sido un enano excepcional y acogedor, Thorin no había querido envenenar la nueva felicidad de su hermana, su posibilidad de una vida nueva, alejada de las obligaciones de un reino que no tenían y un rencor que había sido demasiado joven como para fermentar en ella de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho en él.

‘Lo estoy.’ Y había verdad en sus palabras, pues Dís siempre había amado a su hermano más que a ningún otro miembro de su familia. Nunca había entendido su dolor, pues ella casi no recordaba Erebor, ni había estado en la batalla de Azanulbizar, ni había visto la muerte y tragedia que Thorin había visto con tan pocos años de vida. Pero Dís sabía que si tenía un techo sobre sus cabezas era gracias a su hermano, si sabía luchar, si sabía leer, si sabía valerse por sí misma, era gracias a Thorin. Tenía vagos recuerdos de su padre antes de que se fuese a Moria, y ninguno dedicado especialmente a ella, demasiado pequeña como para ser más carga que ayuda. Pero de Thorin… de Thorin recordaba todo. Y, más que respetar, se había alegrado de la decisión de Thorin de darles espacio una vez se había casado, pues ella había querido una nueva vida, alejada de la obligación y el deber, del dolor. Y si eso significaba alejada un poco de Thorin, era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer, sobretodo por sus hijos.

Pero el dolor les había encontrado, por mucho que ambos hubiesen hecho por impedirlo, y ahora habían vuelvo a como estaban hacía quince años. Hermano y hermana unidos de nuevo, con la añadidura de los dos pequeños.

Thorin alargó la mano y Dís no tardó en cogérsela. ‘Gracias por venir.’ Dijo de corazón. Thorin asintió.

***

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Bilbo salió de la clase después de cuatro horas con dos certezas. Una, los niños enanos eran lo más adorable que había visto nunca, y era una pena que se volviesen tan testarudos y cabezotas de mayores, pues eran puro amor es sus primeros años de vida. Y dos, ya sabía qué iba a hacer con el tesoro, o al menos con una parte. Si había habido un tema recurrente en la clase era que los niños no sabían imaginarse cómo había sido las cosas o los lugares de antaño. No tenían dibujos de ellos, no había nada que se lo mostrase. Y aunque Gilvana había descrito muchas cosas con claridad, había otras que no había sabido describir muy bien. Sin duda, esa enana se había criado en Ered Luin, y Bilbo dudaba que fuese una Barbiluenga, por sus rasgos faciales y lo claro de su pelo.

Los niños, al igual que esa enana y otros como ella, necesitaban ver las cosas que se estaban explicado, o al menos un punto de referencia. Y Bilbo podía darles eso, hacer una especie de exhibición con lo que tenía en el tesoro dedicada al pueblo de Durin. Hacerlo de tal forma que los niños pudiesen ir y ver parte de la historia con sus propios ojos, que todos aquellos que no habían sido originarios de Erebor, que venían de otros clanes, pudiesen conocer al pueblo de su esposo.

Bilbo siempre había sentido fascinación por las historias y había aprendido todo lo que había podido para preparase para su papel de Consorte. Ahora, si conseguía salirse con la suya y crear esa exhibición con todos los mathoms del tesoro, no solo llevaría la cultura y la historia al pueblo, sino que podía incluso aprender más de ellos.

Se encaminó con paso firme y decisión en la mirada a los establos, pues tenía que ir a ver a Dagril en seguida.

‘ _Zubdabud_.’ Dijo el guardia que había en la puerta. ‘No le esperábamos hoy.’ En seguida se dio cuenta de lo descortés de su frase e inclinó la cabeza, a modo de disculpa.

‘Buenas tardes. Sí, yo tampoco tenía pensado salir hoy pero tengo asuntos que tratar en la Colina del Cuervo’ Bilbo le miró con cierta irritación ante sus palabras. ‘¿Podrías traer a Mermelada?’

El enano asintió, no tardando en encontrar al mozo que se ocupaba de los ponies y dándole la orden.

‘Muchas gracias.’ Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa un poco forzada, cogiendo las riendas de la mansa yegua y subiéndose en ella. ‘No volveré muy tarde.’ Informó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe al pony y ésta se ponía a caminar.

Khûdzul en este capítulo:

Amad: Madre

_Thanu men: mi rey_

_Zubdabud: Pequeño Lord_

_Ibrizbunt mim: pequeño león_


	3. Live and Let Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios

_When you were young_

_And your heart was an open book_

_You used to say live and let live_

_But if this ever changin' world_

_In which we live in_

_Makes you give in and cry_

_Say live and let die_

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Thorin evitó gemir, agarrando las sábanas con más fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para tratar de controlar su placer. Sin embargo, acabó gimiendo en voz alta, gritando el nombre de su creador mientras notaba los dedos de Bilbo dentro de él.

Nunca había sentido algo así, nunca había dejado que nadie le tocase de esa forma. Nunca se le hubiese imaginado, pues él había sido un príncipe de Erebor, el legítimo rey de la Montaña Solitaria incluso en el exilio, y no iba a permitir que nadie, sobretodo un Hombre, lo rebajase a estar de rodillas, con su espalda desprotegida, siendo vulnerable. Él nunca había sido vulnerable en la cama, siempre en control, siempre siendo la parte activa de la pareja, el que decidía qué hacer y cómo. Sus amantes nunca le habían llevado la contraria, la mayoría de las veces demasiado excitados como para hacerlo. Pero Bilbo…

Con Bilbo siempre había sido distinto, desde la primera vez que había yacido con el hobbit. Bilbo sacaba una parte de él que él mismo desconocía. Bilbo conseguía dominarlo con solo una mirada. Sus manos acariciando su tosca piel, sus caderas moviéndose sobre él. Y Thorin no podía más que dejarse llevar, perderse en la visión de su esposo.

Pero Bilbo había tenido otros planes, otras ideas, desde la boda. Bilbo había querido saber lo que era entrar en el cuerpo de Thorin, lo que era ser completamente dueño de su placer. Y Thorin se había negado al principio, demasiado acostumbrado a su rutina, pues era cierto que había cambiado ligeramente con Bilbo, sin embargo la esencia era la misma. Al final esa parte de él que confiaba en el hobbit había ganado, pues siempre había sentido curiosidad. Y era ahora, bien entrado en su vida adulta, cuando se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo, cuando confiaba en su pareja por completo, cuando recordaba que entre esas paredes, en los brazos de Bilbo, él no era rey, solo Thorin.

Notó los labios de su esposo besarle la espalda, subiendo por su columna, sus dedos moviéndose en él, abriéndolo poco a poco. ‘Eres precioso.’ La voz de Bilbo grave, íntima.

Thorin no pudo contestar, solo enterró su cabeza en la almohada, moviendo las caderas sin darse cuenta, buscando algo de fricción para su dura erección, haciendo que los dedos del hobbit tocasen algo en él que le electrificó.

Bilbo lo mordió ligeramente antes de separarse de él y volver a centrarse en su tarea, queriendo ver hasta dónde podía llegar antes de que Thorin le pidiese que lo tomase. Al final no fue una petición más que una orden, algo que Bilbo no se vio venir pero que desde luego lo excitó más de lo que se había imaginado.

El hobbit había soñado con ese momento, con lo que se sentiría, con la imagen de Thorin bajo él, con el pelo del enano enredado en una mano y la otra en su cadera. Pero nada lo había preparado para el calor de Thorin, lo prieto de su cuerpo, lo perfecto que sería. Fue extraño para ambos encontrar un ritmo, la postura cambiando, moldeándose a sus nuevos deseos y curiosidades. No sería hasta el final de la noche, cuando ambos yacían con las respiraciones entrecortadas y mirándose a los ojos, cuando Thorin empezaría a reír sin poder parar.

Bilbo al principio se sintió ofendido, pero al poco comprendió que era una risa de alegría. ‘¿Qué sucede?’

Thorin tardó unos segundos en contestar, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad, de contener la risa. ‘Me ha gustado.’ Su voz feliz.

‘Me alegro. A mi también.’ Dijo Bilbo aún confuso. Vio como Thorin lo miraba lleno de amor y esperó a ver si éste explicaba algo más.

‘Todos estos años me he negado por pensar que me hacía vulnerable, que no era digno de mí.’ Había más seriedad en su voz, pero esa felicidad seguía presente.

‘¿Qué no era digno?’ Pues Bilbo no sabía si sentirse ofendido ante eso, no pudiendo evitar pensar en Rory y en la cara que le había puesto todos esas décadas atrás cuando le había propuesto tomarlo. La repulsión en sus ojos.

‘Un rey se supone que no debe arrodillarse ante nadie.’ Explicó Thorin, calmando sin saberlo todas las dudas y miedos de Bilbo.

El hobbit le acarició la barba, sintiendo pena al saber que Thorin siempre había estado atado a su corona incluso cuando no la había tenido.

’¿Por qué el cambio de opinión? Ahora más que nunca eres rey.’

Thorin cogió la mano que Bilbo tenía en su mejilla y se la besó. ‘Porque no soy tu rey.’ Bilbo sonrió y Thorin le besó el pulso de su muñeca. ‘Y porque nunca me avergonzaré de arrodillarme ante ti.’

***

_2850 Tercera Edad_

_(Nueve años antes del nacimiento de Fili)_

Thorin sabía que era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener que enfrentarse al hecho de que iba a necesitar tener herederos. Balin se lo había comentado en numerosas ocasiones, le había nombrado diversas posibles candidatas a lo largo de los años, y Thorin siempre se había negado, diciéndole que había algo más importante que hacer. Y en las últimas décadas esa excusa había servido, pues no había sido fácil conseguir que los clanes de Ered Luin les cediesen un terrero para su pueblo. Habían tenido que pasar décadas malviviendo a los pies de las Montañas Azules antes de que Thorin pudiese conseguir el permiso de excavar y edificar la parte norte de Ered Luin. Y era ahora, cuando su pueblo empezaba a acostumbrarse a una vida decente, rodeados de roca, con un trabajo y comida siempre en sus platos, cuando la conversación había vuelto a él.

‘Has pasado la centena, Thorin.’ Argumentó Balin cogiendo la copa de vino que éste le había ofrecido. ‘Eres el legítimo rey del pueblo de Durin.’

‘Mi padre debería ser el rey.’ Contestó Thorin, el cual no había perdido la esperanza de que Thráin siguiese con vida. Una idea que sabía que solo él compartía.

‘Thráin no está aquí.’ Fue todo lo que dijo Balin al respecto. ‘Y es a ti al que el pueblo venera y jura lealtad.’

Thorin dio un sorbo, pues sabía que era verdad. Él nunca había buscado el título ni la responsabilidad. De hecho, habían pasado un par de años después de Azanulbizar hasta que había hecho las paces con la realidad de que su padre podía no volver y que el título de rey, por consiguiente, había pasado de su abuelo a él. No había habido coronación, pues la corona yacía bajo las garras del dragón, al igual que su reino, pero eso no había impedido que los Barbiluengos lo reconociese como tal. Y, aunque Thorin sabía que su derecho a reinar sobre su pueblo era divino, sentía que sin Erebor no era un enano más, pretendiendo ser algo que no era en realidad.

‘Has conseguido darnos una nueva vida en Ered Luin.’ La voz de Balin llena de admiración y orgullo. ‘Gracias a ti tenemos de nuevo un hogar.’

Thorin quiso recordarle que no era un hogar, era solo una vivienda digna. Que esas montañas no eran suyas, que el terreno que habitaban había sido cedido a base de mucho trabajo y negociación. Que Erebor era su hogar. Pero no dijo nada, pues Balin sabía todo eso igual que él.

‘Es hora de que busques un poco de felicidad, Thorin.’

‘¿Qué te hace pensar que no la tengo?’ Respondió él ofendido.

Balin no contestó, solo lo miró de esa forma que le dejaba claro que no iba a molestarse en comentar, pues la respuesta era obvia.

‘¿Y crees que un heredero me haría feliz?’ Continuó Thorin, molesto ante la insistencia de Balin.

‘Puede que sí. Los niños siempre traen felicidad.’ Balin dejó la copa en la mesa y se acercó un poco a Thorin. ‘¿Tan horrible es la idea de formar una familia?’

‘No es una familia de lo que hablamos, viejo amigo.’ Contestó Thorin con una sonrisa molesta. ‘Es de conservar el linaje real.’

Balin se levantó, subiendo las manos al cielo y dándose la vuelta, claramente tan cansado del tema como él. ‘Eres el heredero directo de Durin, Thorin. Necesitas preservar el linaje.’ Le miró a los ojos, señalándole. ‘Y lo sabes, sabes perfectamente que eres el último de los Siete Reyes. Sabes que la sangre de Durin es más fuerte en ti que en ningún otro, más pura.’

‘Dís tiene la misma pureza que yo.’ Argumentó Thorin. ‘Y ella, al contrario que yo, acaba de casarse. Cuando tenga hijos estos pueden ser mis herederos.’

‘Dís se ha casado con un Barba de Fuego.’ Balin se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. ‘Tu deberías casarte con uno de los nuestros, tener un hijo que sea el nuevo príncipe de los Barbiluengos.’

Thorin sabía que Balin tenía razón, sabía que era su deber. Pero no podía. Le había dado todo a su pueblo, cada parte de él, cada minuto de su vida, cada gota de sudor y sangre. Había tenido que madurar antes que cualquier otro, sacrificando los años que supuestamente eran los más felices de su vida al trabajo y el estudio, a hacerse escuchar en salas llenas de señores enanos que le triplicaban la edad, a demostrar que podía cuidar de su pueblo, que era el rey que veían en él. No podía también darles lo único que era suyo, esa pequeña parte de él que atesoraba.

No era un romántico, pues sabía lo difícil que era encontrar a tu merlar. Pero una parte de él, esa que aún vivía soñado con Erebor, con salones dorados, con suave mármol verde, con melodías cantadas en salas con fuentes de plata, donde el amor y la felicidad era una certeza y no un ideal, era esa parte la que se negaba a pensar que no había alguien destinado para él. Sabía que si había un linaje desdichado en el amor era el suyo, que Durin había pasado gran parte de su vida buscando a su otra mitad, que la mayoría de los reyes después de él se habían casado más por obligación que por amor.

Por eso había aceptado la pedida de mano de Vili, porque Dís le había dicho que era real, que era su merlar. Y Thorin la había creído, siendo feliz por ella al mismo tiempo que avivaba la esperanza de que no fuese la única con esa suerte. Pero los años habían pasado, y Thorin había conocido al suficiente número de enanos y enanas como para saber que ese no era su destino, que iba a tener que elegir esposa tarde o temprano.

‘Aún no.’ Dijo Thorin dando por sentada la discusión. ‘Hay mucho aún que hacer, Balin. No es el momento oportuno.’

‘Nunca lo es.’ Susurró el viejo enano, más para él que para Thorin. Aún así, éste lo oyó.

***

_2945 Tercera Edad_

‘Pero algo así requeriría de un espacio muy grande.’ Opinó Dagril. ‘No solo habría que exhibir las piezas, sino que tendríamos que crear paneles con explicaciones de la época de cada una.’

‘Y las podríamos ordenar por años.’ Añadió Ori.

‘Exacto.’ Exclamó Bilbo ilusionado. ‘Sería como una historia visual. Podríamos contar un resumen del pueblo de Durin y así ayudar a toda una nueva generación a comprender sus orígenes.’

‘No debería ser sólo para los niños.’ Debatió Dagril. Bilbo lo miró sorprendido ante el tono serio que había tomado el enano. ‘Debería estar enfocado a todos.’

‘¿A qué te refieres?’

Dagril se sentó en la sillas que tenían en el centro de la sala, detrás de él estaba la gran mayoría del tesoro ordenado por clases y años.

‘Desde pequeño quise saber más de los Barbiluengos, de mi gente.’ Dagril miró a Bilbo, tratando de hacerle ver que esa era una historia personal. ‘Pero era casi imposible tener acceso a nuestra historia. La mayor parte de los escritos de antaño estaban en Moria o Erebor y, por consiguiente, inaccesibles.’

‘Es cierto. En Ered Luin no hay casi nada escrito. Todo lo que aprendemos en la escuela es gracias a historias de enanos mayores que vivieron en este reino, y aún así no eran muchas.’ Añadió Ori pensativo, recordando sus no tan lejanos años de estudiante.

‘Fue gracias a mi posición que pude investigar y aprender más.’ Siguió Dagril. ‘Gracias a que era noble y podía hablar con mi tío, el cual fue educado en la historia del pueblo de Durin. Pero ese es un privilegio que yo tuve. Una gran parte de nuestro pueblo murió con el ataque del dragón y con ellos sus historias, sus recuerdos.’ Dagril cogió el vaso y le dio un sorbo al agua, pensando cómo hacerle ver al hobbit la importancia de la historia y de su conservación. ‘Todos los enanos que acabaron en Ered Luin se unieron a clanes cuyos reyes llevan muertos años, cuya historia nunca ha estado tan mezclada con el resto de la Tierra Media. Han vivido vidas sencillas y respetables, pero nosotros no somos así.’

‘¿Qué quieres decir?’ Preguntó Bilbo, pues aunque Thorin le había contado numerosas historias de su pueblo nunca se había parado a pensar en que éste hubiese tenido un papel más relevante a lo largo de los años que cualquiera de los otros seis clanes.

‘El pueblo de Durin ha ayudado a forjar esta tierra.’ La voz de Dagril llena de pasión. ‘Ha edificado los reinos más hermosos, ha combatido en las guerras más decisivas. Hemos tenido un papel fundamental en momentos donde hacía falta desnivelar la balanza entre la luz y la oscuridad. Somos los herederos del primero de los Siete Padres, Bilbo. Somos más que mineros y artesanos.’ Dejó el vaso en la mesa con frustración. ‘Y eso es algo que temo que se ha olvidado.’

Hubo un silencio tenso en la sala, donde Ori miró a Dagril con una nueva admiración, pues no sabía cómo de personal era el tema para el enano, cuánta razón tenía. Ori se había criado de forma humilde, su familia siempre habían sido plebeyos, toda su educación se la debía al esfuerzo de su hermano mayor, al continuo sacrificio que había hecho para que Ori tuviese una vida alejada de la ilegalidad, no como Nori. Pero si no fuese por Thorin, por la fe puesta en ellos, aún estarían en Ered Luin, en esa pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, luchando por sobrevivir.

‘Thorin lo recuerda.’ Dijo Bilbo rompiendo el silencio, su voz seria, firme, con un tono no muy común en el hobbit que pilló a Dagril desprevenido. ‘Thorin conoce mejor que nadie la historia de su pueblo, las hazañas ya olvidadas, su sufrimiento y sus victorias.’ Pues numerosas noches se habían pasado ambos recostados contra la chimenea, Bilbo perdido en los cuentos de Thorin, en hazañas lejanas, en reinos olvidados, en historia y mito. ‘Si es educar lo que buscas, Dagril, estoy seguro que él sería nuestro mayor aliado.’

Dagril le miró sorprendido. No había pensado en Thorin en todo ese tiempo como alguien al que ir para saber más, pero ahora se culpaba por ello. El recuerdo de su primera conversación le vino a la memoria, cómo el rey le había explicado el tapiz de la llegada de Durin a Khazad-dûm. Thorin era la prueba viviente de dicha historia, la conexión directa que tenían con Mahal. Pero no sabía si el rey estaría por la labor de involucrarse en su proyecto, algo que había empezado como una tarea de auditoría y que se estaba convirtiendo en una misión por educar y reivindicar su historia.

Bilbo se levantó de la silla, acercándose a Dagril y mirándolo con algo que el enano pensó que era cariño. ‘Deja que hable con él.’

Dagril hubiese dado lo que fuese por ser él quien hablase con Thorin, por ser el que oyese sus historias, el que debatiese con el rey durante horas sobre eventos del pasado. Pero sabía que no era ese su papel, no su posición. Y vio como el hobbit se alejaba, de camino al Ala Real, al encuentro de su esposo, sin poder evitar el dolor de su pecho, sin poder reprimir esos sentimientos que había mantenido a raya todos esos meses.

***

_2859 Tercera Edad_

Thorin oyó los apresurados golpes en la puerta y fue a abrirla, sin saber qué podían querer de él a esas horas de la noche. Nada más abrirla se encontró con la enrojecida cara de Vili.

‘Thorin.’ El enano tuvo que parar para recuperar el aliento, pues sin duda había venido corriendo hasta su casa. ‘Es Dís.’

‘¿Qué sucede?’ La voz de Thorin preocupada, con ansiedad.

‘Está de parto.’ Dijo el rubio enano.

Thorin se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, paralizado. Pues aunque sabía que la fecha se aproximaba, ahora que era una realidad no sabía qué hacer. No fue hasta que Vili volvió a hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía paralizado en la puerta.

‘Pregunta por ti.’

Thorin cogió el chaleco de pieles que tenía colgando a su lado y la cerró tras él. ‘Vamos.’ Dijo indicándole que le siguiese.

‘¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?’ Preguntó mientras ambos corrían por la ciudad.

‘Empezó hace unas horas. Me fui en cuanto la comadrona me dijo que era seguro.’ Contestó Vili. ‘No quería dejarla sola pero no había nadie más.’

‘Has hecho bien.’ Thorin dobló la esquina, evitando chocarse con un enano borracho en el último momento. ‘¿Está bien?’ Preguntó, ignorando los gritos del borracho que ya habían dejado atrás.

‘Sí.’ Pero Thorin pudo notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Vili, y Thorin no podía juzgarlo, pues sabía que había posibilidades de que Dís no superase el parto. Los enanos no eran la raza más fecunda y sus partos tendían a ser difíciles.

‘Lo estará.’ Pues Thorin tenía que creerlo.

No tardaron en llegar. Oyendo los apagados gritos que venían de dentro de la humilde morada. Vili fue el primero en entrar corriendo al cuarto. Thorin no entró, pero se quedó en la puerta.

‘¿Thorin?’ Oyó que su hermana preguntaba entre gemidos.

‘Está aquí. Le he traído.’ Contestó Vili, sin duda a su lado.

‘Gracias, _kurdûh_.’

Fue una noche larga, donde Thorin no paró de caminar por el pequeño salón, de un lado para otro, hasta que Vili se le unió. Ambos esperando en silencio, oyendo el sufrimiento de Dís sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, confiando en que la comadrona sabía lo que hacía. No fue hasta horas más tarde cuando oyeron un llanto distinto, más pequeño y frenético. Ambos enanos se miraron, sabiendo lo que significaba. Thorin vio como Vili abría la puerta, y Thorin pudo ver a la enana con algo entre las manos, a su hermana viva y con los ojos cerrados, descansando. Vili estaba a su lado, dándole la mano.

Dís abrió los ojos al fin, fijándolos en Thorin, una seria expresión en su mirada, y no tardó en volverlos a su esposo, llenos de amor y cansancio.

‘Es un niño.’ Dijo la enana. Thorin se giró a ella, viendo por fin la pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos. ‘Es perfecto.’

La comadrona se acercó a él y Thorin vio como tenía razón, era un niño perfecto, se movía con energía, los balanceos de la enana no consiguiendo calmar su llanto. Thorin no podía apartar la mirada y, sin darse cuenta, alargó las manos. La comadrona lo miró con una sonrisa y, tras una ligera inclinación de cabeza, depositó al pequeño en sus brazos.

Thorin soltó la respiración que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, notando lo ligero que era, lo hermoso. Se acercó al bebé al pecho, no pudiendo evitar cómo todo su ser se llenaba de un amor que él pensaba imposible. El bebé se calmó, tranquilizando su llano, haciendo que sólo fuese un mero gemido. Y fue en ese momento en el que Thorin juró que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para proteger al bebé.

‘Thorin.’ Escuchó la voz de su hermana, volviendo a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que no era suyo, de que sus padres estaban a meros pasos de él, esperando conocer a su hijo. Thorin se acercó a su hermana por el otro lado de la cama y, con un dolor inesperado, dejó al bebé en sus brazos.

‘Es perfecto, Dís.’ Dijo viendo como su hermana sonreía al tener a su hijo con ella, como Vili le tocaba la pequeña cabeza. ‘¿Cómo se va a llamar?’ Preguntó.

‘Fili.’ Dijo Vili. ‘Como mi abuelo.’ Los ojos del enano cargados de amor.

‘Es un buen nombre.’ Dijo Thorin, sabiendo que no era verdad, que el bebé se merecía un nombre real, un nombre digno del linaje de Durin.

Pero su hermana le había dejado claro el día de su boda que quería dejar esa vida atrás, que quería vivir el presente y no el pasado, que había aceptado la vida que les había tocado y que no necesitaba más. Dís era feliz con lo que tenía, Dís no quería una corona ni un reino, una vida de noble. Dís no sentía en su sangre esa sed de venganza y obligación como lo hacía Thorin. Y éste había respetado su deseo, por mucho que le doliese, la había dejado ir. Y era ahora, viendo cómo su hermana abrazaba a su hijo, cómo su esposo la abrazaba a ella, viendo lo felices que eran, cuando pensó que quizás Dís tenía razón, que quizás podían ser felices con lo que tenían.

***

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Thorin miró a Bilbo sin poder contener la admiración y el amor que sentía por él. El hobbit se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro de su despacho, tratando de explicar con sus manos y gestos el plan que tenía en mente, la idea que habían tenido entre él, Ori y Dagril. Pero Thorin no podía prestarle toda su atención, pues pensó que quizás nunca se acostumbraría a que el hobbit le sorprendiese continuamente con su maravillosa forma de ser.

‘Pero, por otro lado.’ Dijo Bilbo girándose a él. Thorin dejó de pensar en lo adorable que era y atendió. ‘Sé que no estaría bien visto que yo me encargue de esto. Es decir, estamos hablando no solo de una exhibición, sido de una forma para devolver la historia y la cultura a todos aquellos que no pudieron tener acceso a ella o conocerla. ¿Dónde se ha visto a un hobbit tratando de educar a un enano en su propia cultura?’

‘Nunca.’ Dijo Thorin, parando en seco el monólogo de Bilbo. ‘Pero tampoco se ha visto nunca a un hobbit siendo consorte de un reino enano.’ No pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa de orgullo ante sus propias palabras.

Bilbo lo miró dejándole ver que no estaba para bromas. ‘Esto es serio, Thorin. Es un proyecto interesante, y que creo que sería muy beneficioso para tu pueblo, pero temo que tu Consejo me lo eche por tierra.’

‘Ellos verán que es una noble idea, beneficiosa para todos.’

‘Ellos me verán a mi y dirán que alguien del pueblo de Durin debería ocuparse de enseñar a los ciudadanos de Erebor sobre el pueblo de Durin.’ El tono de Bilbo rozando ese grito silencioso que ponía siempre que algo le sacaba de quicio. ‘¡Y tendrían razón!’

Thorin se levantó, acercándose a él y acariciándole el brazo, dejando que Bilbo se relajase. No sabía qué decir, pues la lógica del hobbit era irrefutable, pero por otro lado pensaba que la idea de Bilbo era justo lo que necesitaba para devolver la gloria y el orgullo a su pueblo.

‘Quizás Dagril debería ser el representante de todo esto.’ Dijo Bilbo con un tono más calmado. ‘Nadie se opondría a él. Es noble, del pueblo de Durin, y enano.’

‘Pero es tu proyecto.’ Objetó Thorin.

‘Es colectivo.’ Refutó Bilbo. ‘Además, lo importante es que se haga, ¿no?’ Bilbo le miró pidiéndole que lo apoyase en eso, pero Thorin sabía del orgullo del mediano, de como quería demostrar no solo a su Consejo, sino a su pueblo, el amor y dedicación que les tenía.

‘Tienes razón. Y creo que Dagril sería un representante perfecto, pero no por ello deberías estar tú en un segundo puesto, Bilbo.’ Thorin lo guió a su mesa, apoyándose él en ella para poder estar mejor a la altura de su mirada, acariciando sus dedos. ‘Tú eres el alma de este proyecto, y deberías llevarte el reconocimiento merecido.’

‘¿Qué propones?’ Preguntó Bilbo dejando ver ese lado vulnerable suyo tan elusivo.

‘Creo que deberías escribir una propuesta. Escribir los paneles que te gustaría tener, las historias que te gustaría contar.’ Thorin subió su mano, acariciando su oreja y bajando por ella, llegando a la cuenta que simbolizaba su matrimonio.

‘No sabría por dónde empezar.’ Reconoció Bilbo, moviendo su cara para apoyarla contra la mano de Thorin.

Thorin sonrió. ‘Podemos trabajar en ello, juntos.’

Bilbo lo miró con una sonrisa llena de ilusión. Siempre le había gustado oír a Thorin hablar de su pueblo, escuchar sus historias, pero la idea de tener un proyecto común, de trabajar juntos en algo aunque solo fuesen unas horas a la semana, le entusiasmaba. Por no hablar de la ilusión que veía en los ojos del rey. No era capaz de decirle que no. Bilbo asintió, haciendo que Thorin sonriese y se acercase a él, besándole con cariño la frente.

***

_2866 Tercera Edad_

_(Cuatro meses después de la muerte de Vili)_

Thorin se frotó las manos, tratando de aliviar el dolor del día de trabajo. Había entrado un pedido de Bree la semana pasada y desde entonces no habían parado de trabajar para poder satisfacer la demanda. El poco orgullo que le quedaba como herrero le dolía al tener que hacer herraduras y bisagras cuando sabía que era capaz de forjar hachas y espadas perfectas, que tenía un don para las armas difícil de igualar. Pero no había suficiente hierro en Ered Luin como para desperdiciarlo en su vocación y no le quedaba más remedio que conformarse con las órdenes que le llegaban cada par de meses para dagas y picas.

Movió el cuello, cansado y con ganas de poder tumbarse finalmente, de cerrar los ojos por unos momentos. Abrió la puerta y no tardó en oír los gritos de Fili, acompañados en seguida de los de su hermano pequeño.

‘¡Tío Thorin!’ Y Thorin tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse y coger en brazos a su sobrino, levantándolo por los aires y haciéndole reír, tratando de olvidar lo mucho que le dolía la espalda. En seguida notó dos manos tirarle del pantalón y vio a Kili. Colocó a Fili en su cadera y agarró a su otro sobrino, dándole un beso en su enredado pelo y haciéndole reír mientras le cogía una de las cuentas de sus trenzas.

‘¿Qué tal el día?’ Preguntó Fili, siempre queriendo saber de él.

‘Productivo.’ Respondió con una sonrisa, pues le era fácil hacerlo cuando tenía a sus sobrinos en sus brazos. ‘¿Cómo ha sido el vuestro?’

‘Ha estado bien. Mamá ha estado limpiando.’

‘Hacha.’ Dijo Kili.

‘Sí.’ Añadió Fili mirando a su hermano con orgullo. ‘Ha sacado cosas de un baúl, había armas.’

‘Y cuentas.’ Kili tiró de la de su pelo para hacerle ver que se refería a esas.

‘¿En serio?’ Preguntó Thorin sorprendido, pues no podía imaginar el motivo de su hermana para abrir dicho baúl, no después de tantos años. ‘¿Dónde está vuestra madre?’

‘En su cuarto.’ Respondió Fili.

Thorin puso a los niños en el suelo, revolviendo el pelo de ambos. ‘Id a jugar a vuestro cuarto, yo iré en un rato.’

‘¿Nos contarás una historia?’ Pidió Fili dando la mano a su hermano, ayudándolo a andar.

‘Si, _irakdashshat_ , os contaré una historia. Pero antes debo de hablar con vuestra madre.’ Thorin se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó al lado de la puerta. ‘Ahora id.’ Y Fili se dio la vuelta, guiando a su hermano a su cuarto.

Thorin se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su hermana y llamó a la puerta, aún sabiendo que ésta podía oírle.

‘Pasa.’ Dijo Dís, su voz más apagada de lo normal.

Thorin entró y se encontró con el cuarto lleno de cosas por todos los lados. En una esquina, perfectamente ordenada, estaba la ropa que Thorin supuso había sido de Vili, los cajones abiertos y vacíos. Había todo tipo de objetos de por medio, pero lo que más llamó la atención a Thorin fue ver a su hermana de rodillas enfrente del gran baúl de roble. Thorin se acercó, con cuidado, pues podía sentir como era un momento difícil y delicado para su hermana.

‘¿Dís? ¿Estás bien?’

Pero no fue hasta que estuvo a su lado cuando vio lo que tenía en las manos. Eran las dos hachas que Thorin le había hecho décadas atrás, cuando Dís había cumplido la mayoría de edad y había pasado todas las pruebas para poder ser reconocida como una guerrera. Eran hachas de mano idénticas, con su verso favorito del cantar de Durin grabadas en ellas en cirth. Habían sido la posesión más preciada de su hermana hasta hacía unas décadas, cuando empezó a alejarse de las historias de Thorin y de la emoción por la aventura, cuando conoció a Vili y sus sueños ya no estaban en un reino desconocido al otro lado de la Tierra Media, sino en el joyero de la esquina.

Thorin le había regalado ese baúl por su boda, tallado en el mejor roble que había encontrado, decorado con intrincados motivos florales forjados del mejor hierro. Dís había guardado gran parte de quien solía ser ahí, de quien podría ser. Thorin nunca se lo había recriminado, aunque le hubiese dolido.

‘Se me había olvidado su peso.’ Dijo ella sin apartar la mirada, acariciando el filo mellado.

‘Hacia mucho que no las cogías.’ El tono de Thorin suave, comprendiendo que ese momento era importante para su hermana.

Dís las levantó, volviendo a sentir su peso, su fuerza, el poder que la trasmitían, esa sensación casi olvidada de sentirse invencible. Se levantó, moviéndolas de forma circular en sus manos, notando como hacía el movimiento casi perfectamente aún con el paso de los años. Se giró a Thorin y fue entonces cuando éste vio el fuego que había en su mirada.

‘Somos los herederos de Durin.’

Thorin asintió.

‘Con o sin Erebor tú eres nuestro rey, y yo no he sabido estar a la altura de mi cargo.’ Dijo ella bajando las hachas.

‘No, Dís. No es cierto.’ Thorin se acercó a ella, tocándole el hombro, tratando de hacerla ver. ’Nadie piensa eso de ti.’

‘Nadie lo piensa porque tú llevas encargándote de todo años.’ Thorin supo que el reproche de su voz era más hacia ella que hacia él. ‘Siempre has cargado con el peso de todo, Thorin, siempre. Y yo…’ Dís dejó que las hachas cayesen al suelo, suspirando al hacerlo. ‘Yo fui egoísta, eligiendo una vida que sabía que sería injusta para ti.’

‘No hay deshonor en elegir la felicidad, _nana_ ’.’

Dís lo miró, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Respirando profundamente para hacerlo. ‘No me arrepiento.’ Dijo ella desafiante.

‘No deberías.’

Dís miró el baúl, lleno de todo aquello que la reconocía como princesa de Erebor, de las cuentas que la marcaban como heredera de Durin, de la capa que había llevado el día del ataque del dragón, casi del tamaño de su primogénito.

‘La muerte de Vili no tiene por qué cambiar nada.’ Argumentó Thorin, imaginando los pensamientos de su hermana. ‘Puedes seguir eligiendo una vida sencilla, una vida de paz.’

Dís lo miró, buscando algo en sus ojos que sin duda encontró. ‘No, Thorin. Esa vida murió con mi esposo. Ahora necesito algo más. Necesito volver a sentirme dueña de mi destino.’

Thorin miró el cuarto, miró las armas, y vio los ojos de su hermana, el fuego de su mirada. Estaba orgulloso de ella, siempre lo había estado y siempre la apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomase. Pero era ahora cuando supo que había más en su hermana de lo que él conocía, y no podía esperar a descubrir esa nueva faceta suya.

‘¿Qué es lo que deseas?’ Le preguntó.

‘Quiero que me enseñes a reinar.’

Continuará…

Khûzdul en este capítulo:

_Kurdûh: Mi corazón_

_Irakdashshat: sobrinos_

_Nana’: Hermana_


	4. Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Sin ellos esta historia no sería posible.

_I find comfort in the sound_

_And the shape of the heart_

_How it echoes through the chest_

_From under the ground_

_As the hills turn into holes_

_I fill them with gold_

_Heavy stones fear no weather_

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Kili miró a su hermano y éste le hizo un gesto para que llamase. Kili suspiró y golpeó la puerta, sabiendo que su madre tenía razón y era hora de volver a ser la familia que unida de antes de Erebor. Kili no sabía si sería tan fácil como tener una conversación y que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero quería intentarlo. Desde que se había ido Tauriel y su atención estaba completamente enfocada en Erebor, se había percatado de lo mucho que le quedaba por aprender, de cómo aún necesitaba a su tío. Era cierto que Fili y él habían madurado gracias a la aventura vivida, pero Thorin nunca los había preparado para ser príncipes, solo para ser guerreros.

La puerta tardó unos momentos en abrirse y al otro lado encontraron a Bilbo, con esa bata que tenía de trozos de otras telas entreabierta y ropa cómoda.

'Chicos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?'

'¿Tarta?' Fili mostró el pastel de manzana que había hecho su madre. Bilbo sonrió al ver la comida. 'Pensábamos que si no estabais muy liados podíamos pasarnos un rato.' Dijo dándole la tarta y entrando en los aposentos, sin esperar a una invitación formal.

'La ha hecho _amad_.' Explicó Kili siguiendo a su hermano.

'¿Ella no viene?' Bilbo estaba sorprendido, pues no era muy común que los dos jóvenes enanos fuesen solos a una visita social.

'Está ocupada. Club de lectura.'

Bilbo cerró la puerta, asintiendo. 'Vuestro tío está en el salón.' Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, aunque no hizo falta, pues la suave música era guía suficiente. '¿Qué queréis de beber?'

'¡Leche!' Gritaron ambos. 'Chocolate.' Corrigieron al unísono unos segundos más tarde.

Bilbo pudo imaginar sus caras de felicidad ante la posibilidad y suspiró. Dejando la tarta en la mesa de la cocina y yendo a la despensa, en busca de la tableta de chocolate. Cogió la cesta que había hecho esa mañana de _scones_ y un tarro de mermelada, porque ya que se ponían podían darse un pequeño manjar.

Thorin vio a sus sobrinos entrar al salon y dejarse caer en el amplio sofá, pero no dejó de tocar. Éstos no lo interrumpieron, simplemente lo escucharon, como cuando eran pequeños. No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde, con las últimas notas resonando por la estancia y los lejanos ruidos de Bilbo moviéndose en la cocina, cuando Fili rompió el apacible silencio.

'Nunca nos has contado cómo aprendiste a tocar el arpa.'

Kili miró a su hermano sorprendido, pues tenía razón, no tardó en mirar a Thorin, esperando una de sus historias, esas que tanto extrañaba.

Thorin miró al fuego de la chimenea, tratando de pensar por dónde empezar. 'Aprendí de muy pequeño.' Dijo recordando la primera vez que había visto un arpa de pie, en una gran fiesta a la que no se le había permitido asistir pero a la cual se había colado. 'No recuerdo el motivo de celebración, no debía de tener más de diez años. Pero recuerdo ver el instrumento y maravillarme por la música.' Thorin volvió la mirada a sus sobrino con una sonrisa irónica. 'La tocaba un elfo. Seguramente alguno de la corte de Thranduil, pues por aquel entonces aún teníamos un trato formal con ellos.'

'¿Estaban en Erebor?' Preguntó Fili.

'Sí. Seguramente sería una celebración en honor a mi abuelo, y Thranduil mandaría una delegación oficial. No recuerdo los detalles, pero recuerdo el arpa. El elfo me dejó tocarla una vez otros músicos fueron a reemplazarlos.' Thorin acarició el instrumento de plata que Bilbo le había regalado durante su cortejo. Era preciosa, mucho más robusta que la de esa noche, con pequeños motivos florales enredados en su columna y caja armónica. 'Me enseñó las notas básicas hasta que se fue unos días más tarde. Después de eso pedí una a mi padre y me pusieron un tutor a las pocas semanas.' Thorin acabó mirando a sus sobrinos, esperando esas preguntas que sabía que vendrían.

'¿Un elfo te enseño a tocar?' Preguntó Kili sorprendido.

'Mi tutor me enseñó a tocar.' Explicó Thorin. 'El cual era enano. El elfo solo me descubrió el instrumento.'

'Tío, eres un pozo de sorpresas.' Dijo Fili, reposando la cabeza en el brazo mullido del sofá.

'Espera.' Dijo Kili recostándose. '¿Por qué nunca nos enseñaste a tocar el arpa?'

Fili miró a su hermano mientras asentía. Pues ambos eran músicos decentes, pero nunca habían estado al nivel de su tío. Quizás les faltaban décadas de práctica.

'Porque desde muy pequeños os gustaba escuchar a Dwalin tocar y fue éste el que os regaló vuestros primeros violines. Además, os va más el violín. Es más alegre.'

'Es más común.' Se quejó Kili, cogiendo un almohadón y abrazándolo.

Thorin levantó una ceja, mirando a Kili a los ojos, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa al ver como éste fruncía el ceño.

Bilbo entró en ese momento, cargado con una bandeja llena de comida que puso en la mesa de café que había delante del sofá.

'Id sirviendo la tarta.' Dijo mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa, tratando de limpiar la bandeja para volvérsela a llevar. Thorin se levantó y lo ayudó, viendo como Fili y Kili cogían los platos y los colocaban junto con los cubiertos. Bilbo se fue, volviendo en seguida con las bebidas. 'He hecho chocolate para todos.' Dijo dándole la taza a Thorin, el cual se había sentado en su butaca. Thorin asintió, dándole las gracias de forma silenciosa.

Bilbo no tardó en mover su sillón para estar más cerca de todos. Cogiendo su plato de tarta. '¿A qué se debe la visita?' Sabía que Thorin estaba intentando reconstruir ese vínculo con sus sobrinos y él quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos.

'¿Necesitamos una excusa para ver a nuestro tío favorito?' Preguntó Fili, su cara radiando inocencia.

'Soy vuestro único tío.' Farfulló Thorin.

'Bueno, quizás ahora que estáis aquí me podéis ayudar con mi proyecto.' Propuso Bilbo antes de meterse otro trozo de la deliciosa tarta en la boca, buscando un tema neutro de conversación.

'¿Qué proyecto?' Preguntó Kili intrigado.

Bilbo dejó el plato en la mesa, haciendo un gesto con las manos para añadir dramatismo al momento. Con una voz profunda, cargada de emoción, contestó.

'La historia del pueblo de Durin.' Hizo una pausa, viendo el interés en sus ojos. 'Desde Durin el Inmortal, pasando por la construcción y pérdida de Moria, el asentamiento de Erebor, la llegada de Smaug el Terrible, la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, hasta llegar al día de hoy.'

'¡Uuuoooh!' Aullaron ambos príncipes impresionados.

'¿No crees que se te está empezado a ir de las manos el proyecto?' Preguntó Thorin con una sarcástica sonrisa, la taza rozando sus labios. Pero Bilbo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se cayese, sin dejar de mirar a los dos hermanos.

'¿Cómo podemos ayudar?' Preguntó Fili mientras Kili asentía.

***

_2855 Tercera Edad_

_(Cuatro años antes del nacimiento de Fili)_

'¿Qué me dices de esa?' Preguntó Dwalin señalando a un grupo de tres enanas que se encontraban al fondo de la fiesta.

Era el día de Durin y todo su pueblo se había reunido para celebrarlo, cada uno había aportado comida y diversión, el gran salón de Ered Luin estaba a rebosar de enanos, no solo los de su clan, sino de todos aquellos de los otros clanes que querían unirse a la festividad.

'¿Cuál?' Thorin dio un sorbo a su cerveza, tratando de averiguar cuál de las enanas había llamado la atención de su amigo.

'La del medio. Tiene buenas caderas, esa seguro que te da un hijo.'

Thorin no pudo evitar escupir la bebida que le quedaba, mirando a Dwalin sin poderse creer lo que acaba de oír. Dwalin se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no había forma de ocultarle la verdad a Thorin.

'Balin me ha comentado…'

'Dwalin.' Thorin lo paró en seco, pues sabía perfectamente lo que su viejo consejero le había dicho a su hermano.

'No es nada personal, Thorin. Pero tiene parte de razón.'

Thorin le lanzó dos dagas con su mirada mientras trataba de secarse la cerveza de la ropa. 'No tú también.'

'Lo siento.' Dijo su amigo, subiendo las manos en son de paz. Vio como Thorin inclinaba la cabeza, perdonándolo.

Ambos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Thorin tratando de no caminar los metros que le separaban de Balin y decirle que dejase de meterse en su vida privada, por mucho que fuese vital para el linaje de Durin.

'No sé por qué te niegas tanto.' Dijo Dwalin, sorprendiendo a Thorin con la vuelta del tema, aún sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a él. 'Puedes hacerlo como algo político y seguir teniendo tu vida privada.'

'¡Porque es mi vida privada!' Le gritó Thorin, harto de tener siempre la misma conversación, de tener que justificarse continuamente. No le importaba si alguien los oía, quizás así le dejarían en paz. 'Porque es lo único que tengo, Dwalin. Porque lo he dado todo; todo mi tiempo, todo mi sudor y mi sangre por mi pueblo. Y no me arrepiento ni pido una recompensa, lo único que pido es que se me respete en la única cosa que es puramente mía.'

Dwalin lo miró, sorprendido ante esa revelación. No pudo más que mirar como Thorin dejaba la jarra y se iba, dando por concluida la noche. Dwalin, al igual que Balin, nunca más le mencionaría la palabra matrimonio o herederos.

***

_2945 Tercera Edad_

'Un poco tarde para dar paseos por la muralla.' Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Dís sonrió, esperando a que Dwalin se le uniese.

'Hace una noche preciosa, no quería perderme las estrellas.' Contestó mirando al cielo, sin fijarse en como el enano la miraba a ella.

'Sí que lo es.' Afirmó Dwalin, no pudiendo evitar perderse en la belleza de la princesa por unos momentos. Se colocó a su lado, llevando la mirada al cielo, recordando la primera vez que la había visto bajo la luz de la estrellas como la enana adulta y no la niña que había conocido todos esas décadas atrás.

Siempre había tenido un apartado especial en su corazón para Dís. Desde que se había hecho íntimo amigo de Thorin había sabido que su hermana formaría parte de su vida y estaría también bajo su protección, pero no había contado con su amistad. Dís era una enana especial, de una dureza interna que había sorprendido a muchos, en especial tras de la muerte de su esposo, cuando había asumido el papel que le pertenecía por nacimiento y se había empezado a involucrar en la vida jurídica de su pueblo.

'¿Qué haces tú aquí?' Preguntó ella clavando sus ojos azules en él.

 _Me dijeron que estabas aquí y quería verte_ , pero Dwalin sabía que no podía decir eso, que no debía.

'No eres la única que necesitaba aire. Y es un buen mirador.'

Dís sonrió y Dwalin no supo muy bien lo que estaba pensando, pero él volvió su vista a la ciudad de Valle, su cara seria, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

'Hoy tenía mi club de lectura.' Comentó Dís, volviendo la vista también a la ciudad. 'Era en casa de Gira, por lo que me pillaba cerca de aquí.'

'¿Te ha gustado el libro?' Dwalin no tenía ningún interés en la literatura, pero quería seguir oyendo su voz.

'Oh sí, ha sido de los mejores.' Dís se giró a él y empezó a narrarle la historia, su cara con la misma emoción que cuando Thorin hablaba de algo que le entusiasmaba. Dwalin se perdió en el relato, haciendo los comentarios oportunos y disfrutando de la presencia de la enana, de ser su único foco de atención por unos preciosos minutos.

***

_2867 Tercera Edad_

_(Seis meses desde la muerte de Vili)_

'Son preciosas.' Comentó Dís fijándose en las dos pequeñas espadas de madera que había en la mesa.

'Las ha hecho Bifur.' Explicó Thorin, recorriendo el filo de una de ellas con la yema de sus dedos. Paró y se giró a su hermana. '¿Estás segura de esto?'

'Lo estoy. Cuanto antes aprenda mejor.'

Thorin asintió. '¡Fili!' Gritó, y el niño no tardó en aparecer, su hermano pequeño tras él.

'¿Qué sucede tío?'

'Tengo algo para ti.' Dijo Thorin con una sonrisa.

'¿Un regalo?' Se podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos del niño, pues no solía recibir regalos a no ser por su cumpleaños o por el día de Durin.

'Sí, ven.'

Fili corrió a la mesa, subiéndose en una silla para poder ver mejor. No tardó en soltar un gemido de admiración al ver las dos espadas.

'¿Son para mí?' Dijo sorprendido, pues siempre había querido una, pero nunca se la habían comprado.

'Sí. Te voy a enseñar a usarlas.' Thorin le acarició el pelo, haciendo que Fili se fijase en él, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

'¿En serio? ¿Me vas a enseñar a ser un guerrero como tú?'

Thorin miró a Fili y quiso decir no. No quería que su sobrino fuese como él, que tuviese que luchar en una guerra con apenas la mayoría de edad, que la espada y el hacha se convirtiesen en sus mayores aliados, que viese el horror que él había visto. Pero al mismo tiempo había querido enseñar a Fili a ser el guerrero que sabía que había en él, quería demostrar que la sangre de Durin que corría por sus venas era igual de potente que la suya.

'Sí. Empezaremos mañana al alba.' Fili asintió con una sonrisa, cogiendo una espalda y notando su peso. Mirando a Thorin, el cual sonrió también, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su sobrino. 'Las puedes coger, son tuyas.'

Fili cogió ambas y bajó de la mesa con cuidado. ' _Akhmânul irak'adad_ '

'No rompas nada.' Advirtió su madre.

'Mira, Kili. Espadas.' Dijo el pequeño enseñándoselas a su hermano. Kili alargó su pequeña mano y las tocó, sonriendo al hacerlo.

Thorin sabía que no debía, pues no era su padre, pero no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. Había amado a esos niños desde que los había cogido en brazos por primera vez. Siempre había deseado pasar más tiempo con ellos, sobretodo cuando Fili había sido hijo único. No había querido imponer su presencia en la casa de su hermana, sabiendo perfectamente que tenían un padre que los quería y el cual era el encargado de su educación. Más de una vez se había tenido que morder la lengua al ver como Vili hacía algo que él consideraba erróneo, que él hubiese hecho de forma distinta. Pero nunca había dicho nada, siempre yéndose cuando era oportuno, apoyando a Dís en su idea de criar a los niños en la infancia que ellos nunca tuvieron.

Pero Vili ya no estaba, y Dís ya no quería seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Y Thorin, el cual no quería borrar el recuerdo de Vili, hacer que sus hijos le olvidasen, se encontraba en guerra consigo mismo. Pues cada día que pasaba los veía más y más como a sus propios hijos, como a sus herederos.

***

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Thorin notó como alguien le tocaba el hombro y se despertó, su sueño ligero. Abrió los ojos y vio a Bilbo, vestido con el camisón que llevaba para dormir, con unas ligeras ojeras.

'¿Bilbo?' Su voz ligeramente ronca.

'Ven a la cama.' Le dijo éste, haciéndole un gesto en dirección a su dormitorio.

Thorin miró a su alrededor y vio a sus dos sobrinos dormidos profundamente en el sofá, una manta sobre ellos, la chimenea casi apagada. Debían de haberse quedado hablando más tiempo del que recordaba, se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Se acercó a la chimenea y colocó dos maderos más antes de coger la mano de Bilbo y seguir a su esposo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con cuidado.

'¿Qué hora es?' Preguntó mientras se quitaba la ropa.

'No lo sé, ¿medianoche?.' Contestó Bilbo mirando a la ventana y viendo el cielo oscuro. 'Pero me desperté y no estabas.'

'Nos quedamos hablando y no sé cómo acabamos abriendo una botella de vino.' Pues Thorin aún tenía el sabor en su lengua.

'Tres.' Bilbo se sentó en la cama, abriendo la parte de Thorin a modo de invitación. Thorin lo miró con una pregunta silenciosa mientras se quitaba el pantalón. 'Os habéis bebido tres botellas de vino de Dorwinion.'

Thorin se quitó la camisa y se metió en la cama, acercándose a Bilbo y atrayéndolo con un brazo. Bilbo se dejó hacer, recorriendo con sus dedos la fina capa de vello del pecho del enano.

'¿Buena noche?'

'Sí.' Thorin le besó la cabeza, dedicando unos segundos a olerle el pelo. Reconfortado al saber que la conexión que tenía con sus sobrinos no se había perdido después de todo ese tiempo, que podían volver a ser la familia de antes. 'Creo que estaremos bien.'

Bilbo cerró los ojos, colocándose mejor en los brazos de su esposo. 'Me alegro.'

***

Bifur entró en la Gran Sala Azul, tratando de que las miradas del Consejo no lo intimidasen. Dejó la maqueta que había hecho para Bilbo en la mesa y, con una pequeña reverencia hacia Thorin, se fue.

'Gracias Bifur.' Oyó a Bilbo decir antes de que le cerrasen la puerta. Bifur sonrió y caminó de vuelta a su juguetería.

'¿Qué es esto?' Preguntó uno de los enanos.

'Es una propuesta.' Explicó Bilbo levantándose, haciendo que la atención de la sala recayese sobre él. 'Hace unos meses visité la Tesorería para examinar todas aquellas piezas que habían quedado olvidadas, pues quería saber de su valor y procedencia.'

'¿Para qué?' Preguntó otro, con un tono suspicaz.

'Para saber de su valor y procedencia, señor Sokvi.' El tono de Bilbo cordial, pues estaba acostumbrado ya al tira y afloja de esos enanos. Sokvi se calló, sabiendo que había perdido esa pelea.

'Dagril y Ori fueron una ayuda fundamental para dicha tarea. Ellos me explicaron la procedencia de los objetos que allí había, al igual que su valor. ¿Saben que en el tesoro hay objetos que se remontan a la construcción de Moria?'

'Imposible.' Exclamó Frái, la enana de larga barba blanca que solía interponerse menos en el camino de Bilbo.

'En efecto, mi señora. Y después de analizar cada objeto, creo que el mejor uso que podemos hacer de ellos es ponerlos a disposición del pueblo. De ahí esto.'

Todos los enanos miraron sin comprender la maqueta que señalaba Bilbo, la cual representaba habitaciones con pequeños muebles y carteles, con gente dentro. Era como una casa de muñecas hecha de fina madera. Un trabajo precioso, sin duda, pero no lo suficientemente descriptivo como para que el Consejo lo entendiese.

'Quiero asignar un pequeño sector de la Montaña a crear un espacio donde podamos exponer los objetos junto con partes de la historia del pueblo de Durin. Servirá para que tanto los más jóvenes como todos aquellos que quieran aprender puedan ir, conocer fragmentos de la historia, como si de un cuento se tratase, y ver con sus propios ojos objetos de esas épocas.' La voz de Bilbo cargada de ilusión, intentando transmitir lo fundamental que le parecía su idea. 'Creo que sería una gran idea no solo para ayudar a ilustrar épocas pasadas a los más jóvenes, sino para educar a todos aquellos enanos que viven en Erebor, aquellos que no se criaron en un clan cuya educación se centrase en los Barbiluengos, a entender mejor el reino en el que viven.'

Bilbo apoyó las manos en la mesa, mirando a los ancianos enanos, tratando de hacerles ver con su expresión corporal que no pensaba echarse atrás. Esperaba que Thorin los estuviese mirando con esos ojos intimidatorios que recordaban a todo el mundo que él era el rey y la ley.

'¿Y quién les enseñaría? ¿Tú?' Dijo Bodin con ironía, dejando claro que la idea le parecía absurda.

Bilbo respiró, esperando unos segundos antes de contestarle al retrógrado enano. 'No, señor Bodin. Dagril estaría al cargo del proyecto.' E hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando al enano en cuestión, el cual había estado todo ese tiempo contra la pared, tratando de pasar desapercibido y consiguiéndolo gracias a su uniforme de Guardia Real. Dagril dio un paso al frente, mirando a Bilbo y asintiendo.

'Lord Dagril ha sido criado en la historia del pueblo de Durin desde una temprana edad.' Expuso Bilbo, poniendo especial énfasis en el "lord", pues sabía que ese título tendría peso para su audiencia. 'Su tío, Dain II Pie de Hierro, señor de _Urâd Zirnul_ , se encargó de ello. Y no solo aprendió lo básico, sino que ha dedicado años de su vida a su estudio y aprendizaje.' Dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo al ver las caras de asombro del Consejo. 'No creo que haya un candidato mejor. Además, contará con el apoyo del señor Ori. ¿Quién mejor que el Archivista Real para este proyecto?' Su tono cargado de inocencia, su sonrisa perfecta.

Todos los enanos se miraron entre sí, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir, pues aunque tenían sus dudas, no sabían cómo exponerlas sin antes hablar del asunto entre ellos. Al final fue Frái la que habló.

'Es una propuesta interesante, Su Alteza.' Su tono cordial, pues realmente lo creía. 'Imagino que la ha traído por escrito.'

'En efecto.' Bilbo se fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola y regresando en seguida con un cuaderno que dejó encima de la mesa. 'Aquí está descrita no solo la propuesta, sino los conceptos de las historias y los murales.' Lo empujó al centro de la mesa, haciendo que quedase junto a la maqueta.

'Creo que es una gran idea.' Dijo Thorin, hablando por primera vez. 'Y me gustaría llevarla a cabo.'

' _Thanu men_ , estamos hablando de habilitar una parte de Erebor para esto. La Montaña aún no está reconstruida del todo.' Argumentó Bodin.

'Por eso quiero que se lean la propuesta de Bilbo y busquen el mejor área para su localización, al igual que el coste.' La voz de Thorin no dejaba lugar a discusiones, y Bilbo decidió sentarse, sabiendo que la batalla estaba casi ganada.

'Hay asuntos más importantes que este, _uzbadê_.'

'Con todo respeto,' dijo Thorin con ese tono donde dejaba claro que le daba igual si era respetuoso o no 'soy yo el que dice que es prioridad y que no.' Sokvi cerró la boca, mirando a la mesa. 'Erebor está en suficiente buen estado como para permitirse algo dedicado al entretenimiento y a la educación. Por lo que quiero un informe para finales de mes.'

Nadie objetó y Bilbo apretó la mano de Thorin por debajo de la mesa, dándole las gracias antes de levantarse e irse con Dagril a sus espaldas.

***

_2867 Tercera Edad_

_(Casi un año desde la muerte de Vili)_

Thorin entró en la casa de los hijos de Fundin, llamando a Balin al hacerlo.

'¿Thorin?' Preguntó el enano asombrado saliendo de su despacho. '¿Sucede algo?'

'Tenemos que hablar.' Dijo Thorin, dirigiéndose a la chimenea y sentándose en la silla que solía ocupar.

Balin se sentó en su sillón, mirando sorprendido a Thorin pero dispuesto a hablar de aquello que estuviese inquietando a su rey.

'He estado pensando sobre el tema de tener un heredero.' Dijo Thorin mirando el fuego.

'Thorin, comprendo que no…' Pero Thorin lo paró con un gesto de mano, mirándolo, y no había ni ira, ni resignación en los ojos del enano.

'Tienes razón, Balin. Necesito un heredero, ya sea con o sin Erebor, el linaje de Durin debe continuar.' Balin asintió, pues llevaba años diciéndoselo a Thorin. 'Lo he pensado y he tomado la decisión de nombrar a Fili y Kili mis herederos.'

'¿Cómo?' Su tono alto, sorprendido. '¿Los hijos de tu hermana?'

Thorin asintió. Ambos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Thorin esperando a Balin y éste tratando de asimilar la noticia, las implicaciones que tenía.

'Thorin, ¿eres consciente de que si los nombras tus herederos, y dentro de unos años tienes hijos, ocasionaría un gran problema de sucesión?'

'Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte por ello, viejo amigo, no tendré hijos.'

'Eso no lo sabes, Thorin.' Dijo Balin molesto, levantándose. 'Comprendo que toda tu atención esté enfocada en tu pueblo, pero hay más en la vida que el deber. Y sé que en el fondo la idea de que tu padre siga con vida sigue en ti.' Dijo señalando su pecho.

'Balin…' Advirtió Thorin, pues no quería hablar de ello.

'No, Thorin. Esta vez me debes escuchar.' Balin dio unos pasos, tratando de centrar sus ideas, cayendo en algo que le había pasado inadvertido hasta ahora. 'Erebor.' Fue más un susurro que una afirmación. Miró a Thorin, esta vez con miedo en los ojos. 'Estás pensando en recuperar Erebor.'

'No, Balin.' Se apresuró a decir Thorin.

'Quizás no ahora, ni en cincuenta años, pero la idea está ahí, ¿verdad?' Balin lo miró a los ojos, queriendo buscar la verdad en ellos como siempre había hecho, encontrando esa confirmación que tanto había temido. 'Thorin…'

'Sé que un día tendré que hacerlo, Balin. No ahora, pues Smaug sigue a sus anchas por Esgaroth. Pero un día de estos mis pasos me devolverán a Erebor, estoy seguro de ello.'

'Thorin, no hay necesidad. Nos has dado paz aquí, gracias a ti estamos prosperando y tu pueblo es feliz.' Balin se acercó a él, poniendo la mano en el hombro de su rey. 'Puedes formar una familia aquí.'

Pues Balin quería por encima de todo ver a Thorin feliz, devolverle la sonrisa que había visto en la cara del enano tantas veces cuando aún era un joven príncipe que corría por los pasillos de Erebor escondiéndose de sus tutores. Aún así, él sabía mejor que nadie la importancia de que Thorin tuviese descendencia, la necesidad de cumplir la profecía de Durin. Un tarea que le pesaba recordar a Thorin, pero que no podía dejar caer en el olvido, por mucho que no tuviesen un reino que llamar suyo. Quizás más que nunca por dicha razón.

'Ya tengo una familia.' El tono de Thorin lo devolvió al presente, a esa sala, a ese tiempo, y una pequeña parte de Balin sufrió al saber que nunca más vería esa roca verde, que nunca más sentiría el calor de esa Montaña. 'Y Fili va a ser mi heredero.'

Balin se sentó, tratando de recomponerse y comprender a Thorin.

'Lo quiero como a un hijo, Balin. Y sé que la sangre de Durin es fuerte en él, sé que está destinado a grandes hazañas.' La voz de Thorin llena de orgullo, de amor. Y Balin sonrió, pues conocía al pequeño y sabía que Thorin tenía razón.

'El Consejo mencionará su parentesco.' Argumentó Balin.

'Su padre era un enano honorable. Puede que no fuese de nuestro clan pero eso no hace que Fili o Kili sean menos dignos de ser mis herederos.' Thorin se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacándose la pipa y el pequeño saquito de hierba. 'Es mi decisión, Balin, y agradecería tu apoyo.'

Balin respiró, sabiendo que él siempre apoyaría a Thorin, pues había jurado a su padre protegerlo y guiarlo en el caso de su muerte. Había tratado por todos lo medios de alegrar la vida del joven príncipe, en hacerle ver lo mucho que había conseguido, la felicidad que se merecía. Pero Thorin era un enano demasiado honorable, demasiado orgulloso, con demasiada culpa en un alma tan joven. Por lo que Balin asintió, sonriendo, dejando de lado los deseos de su pueblo y queriendo cumplir los de su rey.

'Considéralo hecho.' Y se sentó, aceptando la hierba, rellenando su pipa, y disfrutando de unos minutos de paz. Pues sabía que ese sería el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Continuará...

**Khûzdul en este capítulo:**

_Akhmânul irak'adad: gracias tío_

_Urâd Zirnul: Colinas de Hierro (nombre dado por los habitantes de Erebor)_

_Uzbadê: mi Señor._

_Thanu men: mi rey (honorifico)_


	5. Here I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Sois lo mejor

_Here I am, I'm reaching out to give you love that you're without_

_I can help you find what you've been looking for_

_Here I am, come to me, take my hand 'cause I believe_

_I can give you all the love you need and more_

_Oh here I am, oh here I am, here I am_

  
  


_2945 Tercera Edad_

‘No lo comprendo,’ dijo Bilbo, interrumpiendo el relato de Thorin. ‘¿Por qué es tan importante que tuvieses un heredero? ¿Por qué la obsesión con que fuese de tu sangre?’ Bilbo se irguió en su sillón, captando la atención de Thorin y devolviéndolo al presente por unos minutos. 

La historia de esa noche había sido larga, las velas de la mesa casi apagadas y, aunque Bilbo se había perdido en el relato como siempre, esa pregunta había estado en su mente durante las últimas veladas que habían pasado junto al fuego, Bilbo escuchando y Thorin compartiendo una parte de él a la que nadie había tenido acceso hasta entonces. 

‘Si he estudiado bien el árbol genealógico de tu familia, hay más herederos de Durin que pueden continuar con el linaje real. Sin ir más lejos, tu primo Dáin.’

‘En efecto.’ Afirmó Thorin. ‘Pero hay varios motivos.’ Thorin cogió la copa de vino que había dejado en la mesa y le dio un trago antes de continuar. ‘Para empezar, es tradición que la corona pase de padres a hijos y siempre al primogénito. Esto lleva sucediendo así desde el principio de los tiempso, y hay constancia de que nuestro linaje ha sido directo desde el comiendo de la Tercera Edad, por lo que era de esperar que yo tuviese hijos como todos los reyes que me han precedido.’ 

Bilbo asintió; toda su investigación no había hecho más que respaldar las palabras del enano. Pero él conocía a Thorin lo suficiente como para saber que había algo más que no le había contado aún. 

‘Por otro lado está la profecía de Durin.’

Bilbo no pudo evitar que se le abriesen los ojos de la emoción, llevando los pies al asiento y abrazando sus piernas. ‘¿Qué profecía?’

‘Se cuenta que Durin volverá renacido seis veces durante los años a lo largo del linaje real y que será la séptima vez cuando su poder original será restituido, llevando a su pueblo a una nueva era de prosperidad como nunca vista.’ La voz de Thorin cargada de gravedad, creyendo lo que decía. ‘De momento ha habido seis reyes llamados Durin, por lo que muchos esperan impacientes la aparición del séptimo.’

‘Pero si tú tuvieses un hijo y lo llamases Durin, ¿cómo sabrías que él es el elegido? ¿Que es realmente Durin el Inmortal?’

‘Los nombres enanos no funcionan como los demás nombres, Bilbo.’ Explicó Thorin. ‘No es tan sencillo. Cada enano nace con un nombre que se mantiene en secreto. Los nombres que tú conoces son nombres que nos dan los Hombres y Elfos poder dirigirse a nosotros.’

‘Un momento.’ Bilbo puso los pies de nuevo en el suelo, pues no podía estar comprendiendo bien lo que su esposo le estaba diciendo. ‘¿Me estás diciendo que tu verdadero nombre no es Thorin?’

‘No es mi nombre de nacimiento. Es mi nombre público.’

‘Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre de nacimiento?’ Preguntó Bilbo molesto, pues no podía creerse que se había casado con alguien sin saber esa pieza fundamental de información. 

Thorin sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste, resignada. ‘No te lo puedo decir.’

Bilbo lo miró sin creerse lo que oía, y sabía que su cara lo reflejaba, pues Thorin se inclinó hacia él, cogiéndole la mano. ‘¿Tan importante es? No significa nada para mi, Bilbo. Siempre he sido Thorin.’

Bilbo pensó que tenía razón, no había motivo de enfadarse pues sabía perfectamente que los enanos eran una raza que valoraba más que ninguna otra sus secretos. Bastantes leyes habían dejado pasar por él, pues no a cualquiera le era dado el honor de aprender khuzdûl. 

Cogió la mano de Thorin, apretándola con cariño. ‘Tienes razón.’ La soltó, volviéndose a acomodar en el sillón. ‘¿Y cuál crees que era el motivo de Balin para insistir tanto?’

Thorin volvió a recostarse también, mirando al fuego por unos minutos, tratando de responder de forma sincera, pues él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta en numerosas ocasiones. 

‘Mi felicidad.’ Dijo por fin. ‘Creo que esa era su principal razón. Creo que él pensaba que si me casaba, si formaba mi propia familia, eso me saciaría, me daría finalmente paz.’

Bilbo asintió, no pudiendo evitar sentirse triste por el Thorin de entonces, por la soledad que había tenido que sufrir todos esos años, por el dolor que había acarreado con él como si de una segunda piel se tratase. 

‘¿Por qué no lo hiciste?’ Pues aunque imaginaba la respuesta, quería oírla de la boca del rey. 

Thorin suspiró y lo miró, tratando de hacerle ver con sus ojos que no hacía falta que lo dijese. Pero ante la súplica silenciosa de Bilbo respiró y se dispuso a abrirle su corazón, a decir en voz alta aquello que solo había vivido en su mente todo ese tiempo. 

‘Varios motivos. El que me repetía una y otra vez era que porque no había encontrado a la enana adecuada; que cuando lo hiciese, cuando finalmente me encontrase con mi _merlar_ , lo haría. Pero era mentira, pues yo mismo me aseguraba de no conocer a nadie, de tener siempre relaciones con forasteros, la mayoría de las veces hombres o mujeres, y nunca nada más que una liberación sexual.’ Thorin volvió a coger la copa, dando un sorbo pues su garganta se había secado de repente. Aún así no podía parar ahora, no cuando sabía que si no lo decía esa noche, ya nunca lo reconocería. ‘La verdad es porque pensaba que era injusto para alguien casarse conmigo, que no podrían ser felices al lado de alguien como yo, alguien enfocado solo en su pueblo, alguien lleno de dolor, de venganza, de ira.’

Bilbo se levantó, y Thorin lo siguió con la mirada, sus ojos vulnerables, el azul más claro e intenso de lo normal. Bilbo se sentó en su regazo, llevando las manos a su pelo y acariciándolo. Thorin no tardó en rodearlo con sus brazos, en pegar su cara al pecho del hobbit. Bilbo no dijo nada, pues sabía que ese no era un momento para llenarlo con afirmaciones vacías. Respetaba a Thorin como para saber que había verdad en sus palabras, que el rey había creído esas cosas porque había tenido sus motivos. Aún recordaba cuando Thorin le había dicho que aunque se casasen, él no podría darle la vida de dedicación que se merecía, que parte de su corazón siempre le pertenecía a su pueblo. Bilbo había aceptado, sabiendo que podía ser feliz con la parte asignada. 

‘Me alegra que no lo hicieses.’ Dijo Bilbo al cabo del tiempo, cuando sus piernas empezaban a doler y dejó que su peso cayese sobre el de Thorin, haciendo que éste lo mirase a los ojos. ‘Me gusta pensar que en el fondo es porque me estabas esperando.’ Bilbo le quitó un mechón de pelo de los ojos, poniéndoselo tras la oreja. ‘Pero sé que esa es mi parte romántica, y que la verdad es mucho más dolorosa.’

Thorin lo besó, lleno de amor, de cariño y ternura, con cierta pasión al final. ‘Si me hubiese casado por deber, si al conocernos yo hubiese tenido una esposa y un hijo.’ Thorin subió su mano por la espalda de Bilbo, haciendo que el hobbit se pegase más a él. ‘¿Hubieses sido mi amante?’

Bilbo sintió un escalofrío al notar los dedos de Thorin en su nuca. Bajó sus manos, llevándolas al amplio pecho del enano, notando el fuerte músculo que ahí había, tratando de poner un mínimo de espacio entre ellos. ‘No creo que mi sangre Bolsón lo hubiese permitido.’ Dijo él, respondiendo sinceramente. ‘Demasiado escandaloso e indecente.’ La otra mano de Thorin había bajado, colocándose en su trasero y apretándolo con cuidado a cortos intervalos, como quien amasaba pan. 

‘¿Ni siquiera una noche de pasión?’ Thorin rodeó el cuello de Bilbo, notando como su nuez se movía al tragar, bajando por su pecho y sintiendo la fina camisa, llegando a su entrepierna. ’Hubiese quedado entre los dos, nadie tendría por qué enterarse.’ Hizo presión sobre el bulto que ahí había, sacando un pequeño gemido de los labios de su esposo. 

‘¿Con tu honor? Dudo que fueses capaz.’ Bilbo le miró a los ojos, desafiante, no sabiendo qué se había apoderado de él, pero no queriendo parar para analizarlo. 

‘Creo que infravaloras lo mucho que te deseo.’ Thorin le desabrochó lo justo como para envolverlo en su mano, moviéndola con dificultad, pero consiguiendo otro gemido, esta vez más alto, de Bilbo. 

‘Creo que infravaloras mis principios.’ Contestó Bilbo llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos por un momento y perdiéndose en el placer. Sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Thorin, suspirando cuando éste paró unos segundos, pero agradecido al notar la mano del enano regresar a él esta vez más húmeda. 

‘¿Y si me hubiese presentado en tu puerta, años más tarde?’ Thorin llevó sus labios al cuello del hobbit, besándolo donde la sangre corría más fuertemente. ‘¿Si te hubiese dicho lo mucho que te amaba, lo mucho que te necesitaba a mi lado?’ Supo por la respiración de Bilbo que si seguía así no tardaría en ver al hobbit llegar al clímax. 

Bilbo volvió la vista a él, sus ojos oscuros, y sin perder un segundo lo besó, de forma posesiva, enredando su pelo y tirando de él para mirarlo a los ojos. ‘Depende.’

‘¿De qué?’ Preguntó Thorin con una sonrisa, sus labios ligeramente hinchados, su mano derecha manteniendo su ritmo, la izquierda asegurándose de que Bilbo no se caía. 

‘¿Me hubieses subido a tus caderas?’ Bilbo movió las suyas a modo de ejemplo, indicándole que subiese le ritmo. ‘¿Me hubieses tomado ahí mismo? ¿Contra la puerta?’ Enredó más los dedos en el pelo de Thorin, sacando un gemido de él, notando su erección contra su pierna. ‘¿O me hubieses llevado a mi cama, dedicando tiempo a descubrir mi cuerpo?’

‘Contra la puerta.’ Respondió Thorin antes de coger la puntiaguda oreja entre sus dientes y succionar, consiguiendo un grito de Bilbo, haciendo que éste moviese las caderas más rápidamente contra su mano. ‘Sin quitarnos siquiera la ropa.’ Besó su cuello, respirando su fragancia, moviendo su mano con más fuerza, sintiendo la nuez de su garganta subir, atrapada por unos segundos entre sus labios cuando éste llegó al orgasmo. 

Esperó un momento a que Bilbo se recuperase, fijándose en su cuerpo, en su preciosa cara, en cómo la rojez desaparecía poco a poco. Cuando vio que su respiración empezaba a nivelarse lo volvió a vestir, limpiando su mano en su túnica, la cual estaba a unos minutos de acabar en la cesta de la colada. Bilbo abrió los ojos y sonrió, apoyando su frente contra la de Thorin. 

‘Hubiese sido tu amante en La Comarca.’ Dijo a los pocos segundos. ‘Pero nunca la hubiese dejado por ti.’

Thorin sonrió, completamente feliz al saber que había hecho lo correcto todas esas décadas atrás. 

***

_2872 Tercera Edad_

_(Trece años del nacimiento de Fili, ocho del de Kili)_

‘Otra vez.’ Ordenó Thorin, viendo como Fili había al fin conseguido hacer el ataque adecuadamente. 

Fili lo miró sorprendido. ’Pero tío, lo he logrado.’ Pues no entendía por qué Thorin no estaba dándole la enhorabuena. 

’Demuéstramelo y hazlo de nuevo.’ Fue su respuesta, su tono firme, no dejando lugar al diálogo. 

Fili se molestó pero sabía que no debía mostrarlo, que sólo enfadaría a su tío. Volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez puso demasiada fuerza en el segundo ataque y falló el golpe contra el palo. Gruñó, y lo hizo de nuevo, fallando. Tiró las dos espadas al suelo, molesto consigo mismo y con Thorin por obligarlo a repetir una y otra vez un ataque que sabía que no podía hacer. 

‘Es imposible.’ Gruñó mirándole a los ojos con ira. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kili había parado de jugar con su nueva espada de madera y los miraba tenso. 

Thorin se levantó, su mirada seria, dura, y Fili se sintió intimidado. Su tío era un enano grande y más alto de lo normal, algo que cuando había sido más pequeño le había gustado, pues se había subido a sus hombros y había visto el mundo como lo haría un hombre. En los últimos años, desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento, había cambiado su percepción hacia el físico de su tío. Ahora empezaba a ver lo fuerte que era en verdad, el talento que tenía con cualquier arma. Lo letal que era. Aún así no dio un paso atrás, pues sabía que su tío nunca le haría daño. 

Thorin cogió las dos espaldas y se las presentó. ‘No es imposible, pues lo has logrado hace meros minutos.’ 

Fili le miró a los ojos, esos que siempre mostraban lo mucho que lo quería, la única forma de saber con certeza lo que sentía realmente. No vio decepción. Fili cogió las espadas, tratando de calmar su respiración. 

‘No debes dejar que la ira guíe tus ataques.’ Dijo Thorin, colocándose tras él e indicándole cómo hacer el movimiento de nuevo. ‘La ira te nubla la vista, te hace vulnerable, predecible.’ Movió su brazo izquierdo y Fili prestó atención, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho mal. ‘Hazlo de nuevo.’ Ordenó su tío antes de alejarse y volverse a sentar en el leño de su patio. 

Fili lo repitió una y otra vez, hasta que sus músculos lo memorizaron, hasta que su tío le dejó parar. Sus brazos le dolían como nunca, sus piernas casi no le mantenían en pie, pero al final de la sesión, horas más tarde, Thorin le dijo “lo has hecho bien”, y sólo por esas palabras Fili supo que había valido la pena. 

***

_2945 Tercera Edad_

La oficina estaba llena de papeles y mapas, el escritorio principal tenía pilas de misivas contestadas y por contestar. Fili dejó la última en la pila que se mandarían al Orocarni, dirigida a Argola y responiendo a sus preguntas sobre el comercio de tintes. Suspiró y enterró su cabeza en sus brazos, apoyándose en la mesa y queriendo huir, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. 

‘¿Están listas?’ Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y Fili se recostó asustado, pues no había oído a nadie llegar. 

Se giró y vio a Balin, mirándolo con cariño. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en las antorchas y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido durante un par de horas. _Maldición._

‘Sí.’ Dijo entregándoselas, Balin las cogió y se dispuso a irse, no sin previamente pararse, cerrando la puerta y dejando las cartas en la estantería antes de volverse. 

‘¿Qué sucede, muchacho?’

‘Nada.’ Se apresuró a decir Fili, pues no quería dar ningún motivo a su mentor para pensar que no se tomaba en serio sus obligaciones. 

Aún así Balin se acercó y se sentó delante de él, mirándole seriamente, y Fili gruñó, sabiendo que no era capaz de ocultarle nada. 

‘Es solo que no me imaginé mi vida en Erebor rodeado de documentos, contestando misivas día tras día sobre cosas que en el fondo carecen de importancia.’

‘Los tratados con los otros clanes son importantes.’ No había reprimenda en la voz de Balin, solo ese tono íntimo que dedicaba a su familia. 

‘Lo son, pero esperaba hacer algo más interesante, más relacionado con el día a día de Erebor. Algo que importe aquí.’ 

Balin rió y Fili lo miró sorprendido, pues no sabía qué podía hacerle gracia de sus palabras.

‘Tu tío dijo algo similar cuando era príncipe aquí.’ Explicó el viejo enano. ‘Cuando Thráin lo puso a lidiar con Valle, siendo la principal conexión con los hombres en los últimos años de reinado de Thrór.’ Llevó sus dedos a la mesa, recorriéndola con cariño, y fue entonces cuando Fili se percató de que ese podía haber sido el despacho de su tío, esa su mesa, restaurada tras todos esos años. ‘Él pensó que su foco debería estar más en Erebor que en el exterior… No pudo estar más equivocado.’

‘¿Por qué?’

‘Porque sería precisamente lo aprendido esos años lo que nos salvaría en Ered Luin, lo que nos daría un lugar en esas montañas.’

Fili se acercó a la mesa, queriendo conocer la historia, pues había mucho que no sabía de su tío, mucha información que nunca nadie le había ensañado. Thorin siempre lo había entrenado para ser un guerrero, para sobrevivir. Le había enseñado su oficio de herrero, tratando de implementarle disciplina y asegurándole un porvenir. Era cierto que le había contado historias de Erebor, pero a Fili siempre le habían parecido más leyendas que recuerdos. No había sido hasta el comienzo de la misión para reconquistar la Montaña, cuando había empezado a comprender que quizás su tío y su familia eran más importantes de lo que él se había imaginado en un principio. 

Él nunca había visto a Thorin como rey en Ered Luin, pues nadie le había llamado así. Pero siempre había sabido que era el líder de su pueblo y que un día, él tendría que serlo. Aun así, nunca había pensado demasiado en ello, pues su entrenamiento, su estudio del metal y su hermano, siempre le habían unido más al presente que al futuro. Siempre que había podido, había elegido un día de caza con Dwalin y Kili a una sesión con Balin. Fili suspiró, dándose cuenta ahora de que su tío no había sido tan estricto con él como había creído todos esos años, que le había dejado disfrutar de su juventud como él nunca pudo. 

‘¿Cómo consiguió Thorin que nos aceptasen en Ered Luin?’ Pues nunca había pensado realmente en ello hasta ahora que se había visto forzado a estudiar historia y diplomacia.

‘Oh, no fue fácil.’ Dijo Balin, empujando la silla y recostándose en ella. ‘Fue Thráin el que nos llevó a Ered Luin, pero por aquel entonces los Barbas de Fuego y los Nalgudos no estarían por la labor de dejarnos excavar en su montaña. Al principio nos asentamos en la ladera norte, deshabitada pero a la intemperie.’ 

Fili lo miró sorprendido, pues no era común que los enanos viviesen al aire libre, no en casas como las de los hombres. Él siempre se había criado entre roca. 

‘Ten en cuenta que habíamos pasado ya años vagando por la Tierra Media, la mayor parte del tiempo por Dunland, donde no podíamos quedarnos. Ered Luin era nuestra última opción, y fue la mayor pelea que tuvo el rey Thrór con su hijo Thráin.’ Balin miró a lo lejos, perdido en el momento por unos segundos. ‘Creo que fue la razón por la que Thrór decidió recuperar Khazad-dûm.’ Balin volvió su vista a Fili y sonrió. ‘Pero esa es una historia para otro momento, muchacho. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, fue Thráin el que empezó las negociaciones con los otros clanes antes de partir a la guerra. Pero no sería hasta nuestro regreso, con Thorin como líder, cuando las palabras se convertirían en hechos.’

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ésta no tardó en abrirse lo justo para que la cabeza de Kili apareciese por ella. 

‘¿Sigues ocupado? ¿O has acabado ya?’ Preguntó su hermano, sin duda queriendo llevarlo a la taberna antes de la cena. 

‘Ven.’ Dijo Fili señalándole la silla libre. ‘Balin me estaba contando cómo Thorin consiguió que viviésemos en Ered Luin.’

Kili entró y cerró la puerta, sentándose al lado de Balin y mirándolo con expectación. Siempre le había gustado oír sobre la vida de su tío, sobre sus hazañas de antes de que ellos naciesen, y bien sabía él que, o se las contaba Balin, o nunca las averiguarían. 

‘Al principio no muchos lo tomaron en serio.’ Fili y Kili se miraron sorprendidos. ‘Tened en mente que por aquel entonces Thorin no había cumplido aún setenta y cinco años, y que la posibilidad de que Thráin volviese seguía ahí. Pero vuestro tío nunca ha sido un enano de amedrentarse ante las dificultades, y se hizo respetar, no solo ante los líderes de los otros clanes, sino también a los ojos del Consejo de su abuelo.’ Balin aún recordaba a ese Thorin, lleno de dolor, de rabia. Demasiado joven como para tener que llevar la responsabilidad de su pueblo a sus espaldas. Pero Balin nunca había dudado de él. Sabía del coraje del joven, de su talento, de su habilidad para liderar, pues su educación había caído en sus manos en numerosas ocasiones cuando aún vivían en Erebor. Recordó verlo tres la batalla, su semblante solemne, los últimos rayos del sol enmarcándolo. Fue ese día el que le juró eterna lealtad en su mente, una promesa que nunca rompería. 

‘Le costó muchas discusiones y muchos tratados. Vuestro tío trabajó más que nadie para poder pagar esas tierras, para asegurarse de que nosotros teníamos un sitio al que llamar hogar. Pensaréis que las cicatrices de sus manos se deben a batallas, pero la gran mayoría son de la fragua.’ Balin dio un sorbo al agua, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Thorin de pequeño en las grandes fraguas de Erebor, la admiración en sus ojos. ‘Es cierto que él siempre ha tenido un talento nato para la forja, pero no os confundáis, su maestría se la debe más al trabajo duro que a su don.’

‘Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños él aún trabajaba en la fragua.’ Dijo Fili, pues más de una vez había visto a su tío ahí, creando objetos cotidianos en gran cantidad. Más tarde Thorin usaría la fragua más como taller que como oficio, tratando de enseñarle su arte. 

’Nunca dejó de trabajar por completo.’ Explicó Balin. ‘Solo redujo sus horas a lo largo de los años, pues sería por aquel entonces cuando la historia los Salones de Thorin se hubiese transmitido por la Tierra Media, haciendo que enanos que décadas antes habían partido en otras direcciones, emigrasen a Ered Luin. Y para entonces necesitaríamos más a un líder que a un herrero.’

Fili oyó a su hermano hacer una pregunta, pero no le prestó atención. No podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que aún le quedaba por aprender, lo que aún tenía que demostrar. Desde que había llegado a Erebor se había dedicado a descubrir el reino, a ayudar en lo que se le pidiese, aceptando la tarea que su tío le había encomendado sin reparos, pero no comprendiendo muy bien su utilidad. Al principio le había gustado estar al mando de la comunicación con otros clanes, pues había sido vigorizante ser el que ahora negociase con los jefes de los Nalgudos y Barbas de Fuego, sobretodo cuando le habían considerado siempre un niño. Pero esa excitación no había tratado en volverse cotidiana, y era ahora, meses más tarde y con su día a día perdido en tratados que no comprendía y firmas que realmente no importaban, cuando se cuestionaba su papel y utilidad. 

Tenía que reconocer que esas dudas habían surgido gracias al hobbit, pues había visto cómo en los pocos meses que llevaba como consorte había conseguido llevar a cabo proyectos para ayudar a Erebor. Primero la Feria de la Cosecha y ahora la exhibición sobre la historia de su pueblo. Bilbo no solo había cogido el puesto que Thorin le había ofrecido, sino que lo había hecho suyo, haciendo posible lo impensable, y consiguiendo con su esfuerzo y dedicación hacerse un nombre en Erebor alejado de sus méritos en la reconquista y batalla. 

¿Y qué había hecho él? Nada. Ayudar a su madre cuando ésta se lo había pedido, hacer los pocos recados que Thorin le había mandado, pero en realidad entrenar, responder correspondencia y disfrutar de la vida con Kili. Quizás era hora de cambiar, quizás Balin tenía razón y había mucho que necesitaba aprender. No podía seguir esperando a que alguien fuese en su búsqueda con una misión, necesitaba hacerse valer, demostrar a su tío que podía contar con él, que podía estar orgulloso no solo del guerrero que era, sino del príncipe que sería. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

_***_

Dís se apoyó contra la barandilla, disfrutando de la vista que tenía a la sala de entrenamiento, alegrándose de pasar desapercibida gracias a la altura. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que no debía dar rienda suelta a sus locas pasiones y deseos. Que nada bueno podía salir de todo eso. Ella nunca amaría a nadie como había amado a Vili. El enano había sido su _merlar_ , su motivo para dejar la vida que conocía y empezar una nueva con él. Siempre estaría en su corazón, pero también era cierto que su esposo había muerto hacía muchas décadas. Y al principio toda su energía había estado en criar a sus hijos, luego en ayudar a Thorin, y ahora… 

Ahora no podía evitar el deseo que sentía al ver a Dwalin destrozar a los guardias en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. El escalofrío al ver sus brazos desnudos mover sus hachas, en la necesidad que tenía de recorrer todos sus tatuajes. E intuía que su deseo era correspondido. 

Dís nunca antes había visto a Dwalin así, pues el enano siempre había sido la misma constante en su vida: el mejor amigo de su hermano. Dwalin siempre había estado ahí desde que ella podía recordar, siempre al lado de Thorin. Compañeros no solo de armas sino en todo lo demás. Él había sido el que le había descubierto las dos hachas cuando aún ella no se había decantado por un arma. Él había sido siempre el que había hecho a Thorin entrar en razón cuando ella no había podido. Dwalin era familia, al igual que Balin. De ahí que Dís no se lo viese venir. 

No había sido hasta que habían llegado a Erebor cuando había notado el cambio en ellos. Cuando ella ya no era una enana más, sino la Princesa, y él el Capitán del Ejército. Cuando Dís se había sentido al fin en paz con cada parte de su ser, con la guerrera y la noble, con la madre y la hermana. Cuando había podido poner en práctica todos sus estudios sobre las leyes de su pueblo, haciéndose una parte integral en el sistema jurídico de Erebor. Cuando había visto a Dwalin no solo como el guerrero que sabía que era, sino como el noble que había ignorado todos esos años. 

Y sabía que Dwalin la deseaba. Lo había notado en cómo la miraba cuando él pensaba que ella no le prestaba atención, en la forma en la que le hablaba, siempre midiendo sus palabras, en cómo conseguía encontrarla siempre a solas. Lo único que tranquilizaba a Dís era saber que el enano no la amaba como ella había amado a Vili, que era solo deseo lo que había entre ellos. Deseo y amistad. Dwalin siempre había dejado claro que su amor era su arte, su corazón completamente consagrado a la protección de Thorin. Y ella no solo lo respetaba, sino que le alegraba. Era esa devoción a su hermano la que había hecho que en las últimas décadas se hiciesen amigos y aliados. En que tuviesen agradables conversaciones donde Dís había descubierto una parte divertida y sagaz, una mente inteligente bajo toda esa dureza. 

Dís apartó la vista de Dwalin, maldiciéndose por ese deseo que lo invadía al verle. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos hiciese algo, y sabía que no debían. No era el hecho de estar con otro enano desde la muerte de su marido lo que la inquietaba, sino que Thorin lo descubriese. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría su hermano, pero podía imaginar que no del todo bien. En su momento le había costado aceptar que ella ya no era solo su hermana pequeña, sino una enana adulta capaz de tomar sus decisiones y de hacer con su cuerpo lo que le pareciese. Y sabía que una cosa era que Thorin hubiese aceptado que tuviese una vida sexual y otra muy distinta que ahora aceptase que dicha vida sexual era con su mejor amigo. 

_No,_ se dijo caminando por los pasillo. Debía buscarse a otro, alguien insignificante que no supusiese tantos problemas como el menor de los hijos de Fundin… Que si era sexo lo que quería, sabía que sería capaz de encontrarlo. 

_Pero no quieres sexo,_ dijo esa voz que había tratado de ignorar todo ese tiempo, _lo que quieres es acostarte con Dwalin. Lo que te excita es el peligro que eso origina._ Dís respiró y caminó con paso firme en dirección a su despacho, esperando que el trabajo le ocupase la mente durante unas horas. 

_***_

Bilbo se apoyó contra la pared, satisfecho al saber que su proyecto se llevaría a cabo, confiando en Dagril para ser su representante. El gran edificio que en otra vida debía de haber sido un almacén, se encontraba en un barrio no muy concurrido de la Zona Oeste, pero eso no había molestado al hobbit. Si el Consejo pensaba que la localización iba a afectar a la afluencia de visitantes, no sabían que Bilbo había encargado a Bifur que le construyese un dragón para colgar del techo hacia el final de la exhibición. Casi podía ver las caras de los niños ante tamaña maqueta. Sonrió, pensando en que quizás debería echarle otro ojo a los planos para ver si tenían el suficiente espacio o necesitaban quitar algo. 

Fue entonces cuando vio a Thorin entrar, analizando sin duda todo lo que veía. Bilbo dejó su escondite para ir a su encuentro, pero se paró al ver como ya lo había hecho Dagril. Es esas semanas había conocido bastante al enano de las Colinas de Hierro, había visto la pasión que sentía por su pueblo, el orgullo de poder vivir en Erebor. Y había notado la forma en la que siempre hablaba del rey, con admiración y algo más, algo que seguramente sería imperceptible para el resto, pero no para un hobbit. Bilbo se había criado en la sutileza, en analizar los más mínimos cambios de expresión facial, los tonos de voz, pues eran esas cosas las que te ayudaban en La Comarca a estar siempre enterado de todo. Aquí, en Erebor, rodeado de enanos no acostumbrados a la sutileza o a reconocerla, era mucho más fácil saber qué pensaban. 

Dagril estaba completamente enfocado en el rey, toda su atención puesta en los ojos de Thorin. Cuando éste le tocó el hombro, como gesto de aprobación, Bilbo pudo ver como Dagril se movía ligeramente, tratando de alargar el momento aunque fuese unos segundos. Caminó con cuidado, acercándose y escondiéndose tras una columna para ver mejor la cara de Dagril. No fue hasta que Thorin se giró, buscando algo en la abarrotada sala, cuando Bilbo pudo ver el anhelo en los ojos del pelirrojo. Bilbo se escondió corriendo, tratando de calmar su corazón, pues no quería llegar a conclusiones equivocadas, pero todo su ser le decía que Dagril veía a Thorin como algo más que a su rey.

Él sabía que Thorin era un enano deseable, sobre todo físicamente. Bilbo se había fijado en las miradas indiscretas de las mujeres de Ciudad del Lago cuando habían estado ahí tantos años atrás, la sorpresa y el deseo al ver a uno de los khazâd con rasgos como los de Thorin. El mismo deseo que él había sentido la primera vez que había visto al majestuoso enano. Pero Dagril no sentía eso, no si Bilbo estaba en lo cierto. Y Bilbo no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero sabía que no quería pensarlo en público. Volvió a mirar, tratando de convencerse de que era su imaginación, pero conocía la sonrisa que había aparecido en los ojos del guardia, el cariño en su mirada. Se apresuró a dejar la sala, consiguiendo pasar desapercibido, y encaminándose a sus aposentos, pues necesitaba que le diese el aire y caminar por su jardín. 

Continuará….

  
  



	6. Little Lion Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los comentrios, son mi única paga.

_ Tremble for yourself, my man, _

_ You know that you have seen this all before _

_ Tremble little lion man, _

_ You'll never settle any of your scores _

_ Your grace is wasted in your face, _

_ Your boldness stands alone among the wreck _

_ Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck _

_ 2878 Tercera Edad _

_ (Decimocuarto cumpleaños de Kili) _

Thorin vio como Kili volvía la vista de nuevo al puesto mientras caminaban. Fili iba más adelante, haciéndole preguntas a su madre que ésta contestaba con infinita paciencia. Habían comprado todo lo necesario para la cena que harían en celebración del cumpleaños de Kili y ahora les quedaba lo que Thorin consideraba lo más tedioso, la cocina. Nunca había disfrutado de dicho arte y no era particularmente bueno en él tampoco. Por suerte su hermana y Dori se encargarían de la mayor parte del modesto banquete. Con suerte Gloin traería una de las famosas empanadas de su esposa. 

Pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Thorin, sino las constantes miradas que el menor de sus sobrinos había lanzado a lo largo de las semanas al puesto de armas destinadas a los cazadores. Había querido disimularlas cuando él había estado mirándolo directamente, pero no había sido capaz de ocultar su deseo hacia los arcos que ahí había. No eran especialmente buenos, no para los estándares de Thorin, pero eran funcionales. Thorin miró a Kili, como éste bajaba la mirada al suelo con resignación. Sabía que parte de la culpa era suya, que había expresado en numerosas ocasiones su odio a los elfos, y había descrito como éstos usaban como principal arma el arco. Era de esperar que el perspicaz de su sobrino hilase ambas ideas, llegando a la conclusión de que un arco no era un arma noble para un enano. 

Thorin cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y, en parte, a su suerte. Había sido tan claro para él que el arma predilecta de Fili serían las dos espadas, pues el niño era rápido y ágil, perfecto para dichos movimientos. Con Kili no había sido tan fácil. Desde que lo había empezado a entrenar había cambiado de la espada al hacha para ver si alguna le llamaba más y, aunque Kili había mostrado más destreza con la espada, nunca se le había visto igual de ilusionado que a su hermano. 

Le dio su cesta a Kili, el cual cogió con sorpresa pero sin preguntar, y se acercó a su hermana. ‘Dís, temo que no voy a poder ayudarte. Hay algo que debo de hacer.’

‘¿Ahora?’ Su voz sorprendida, parando en medio del mercado. Thorin asintió. ‘¿No puede esperar?’

‘Me temo que no.’ Dijo él, tratando de hacerle ver con su mirada que le explicaría más tarde. Ella asintió. 

‘¿Llegarás antes de la cena?’ Pues era relativamente temprano, lo que le dejaba el tiempo justo a Thorin para poner su plan en marcha. 

‘Sí, os veo entonces.’ Se giró a sus sobrinos, los cuales estaban charlando un poco más alejados con las cestas. 

‘Os veo más tarde.’ Revolvió el pelo de Kili, soltando de él un gruñido y sonriendo. ‘Portaos bien y haced caso a vuestra madre.’

‘Sí, tío.’ Dijeron ambos al unísono. 

Thorin se marchó, de camino a casa de Dwalin, sabiendo que lo necesitaría para la tarea que tenía en mente. 

‘¿Qué haces aquí?’ Preguntó éste al abrir la puerta. 

‘Necesito tu ayuda.’ 

Dwalin asintió y se dispuso a salir, pero Thorin lo paró con una mano en el pecho. ‘Coge el hacha de talar, la vas a necesitar.’

Su amigo no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente siguió sus órdenes. Al poco tiempo el guerrero se encontró a las afueras de Ered Luin, buscando un tejo lo suficientemente bueno como para obtener la madera que necesitaría Thorin para fabricar el arco. Recolectó varios trozos y se los llevó a Thorin, el cual estaba trabajando en la fragua, con el diseño ya dibujado sobre la pizarra. 

‘Tienes donde elegir.’ Comentó dejándolas en el suelo. 

‘¿Puedes cortarlas a esa medida?’ Thorin indicó el dibujo con la cabeza mientras golpeaba la barra de hierro. Dwalin se dispuso a ello con un silencioso suspiro, pues no era así como había imaginado pasar su día de festivo. 

No fue hasta horas más tarde cuando Thorin finalmente se sentó al lado de su amigo, viéndolo comer un trozo de carne seca. Le cogió la pieza ofrecida y le dio un mordisco, admirando su obra. 

‘Es bonito.’ Comentó Dwalin. ‘No sabía que sabías hacerlos.’ 

Thorin lo miró con cierta indignación. ‘No es mi predilección, si es a lo que te refieres.’ Y se comió el último trozo de carne, viendo la fugaz ira en los ojos del joven de los Fundin y sonriendo por dentro. 

Llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando Dís había acabado de colocar el pollo asado en la mesa. Thorin dejó el regalo que llevaba envuelto en la mejor tela que había encontrado en la forja en una esquina, escondido tras su chaleco de pieles. Se acercó a su familia, viendo como sus sobrinos estaban jugando con el pequeño de los hermanos Ri en una esquina. Balin se encontraba charlando con Dori y Mizim, la esposa de Gloin, a la cual el embarazo empezaba a notarse. Su esposo no muy lejos del grupo, escuchando a su hermano mientras bebía lo que Thorin suponía que era hidromiel. 

Se fue a la cocina, tratando de pasar desapercibido, y besó a su hermana en la mejilla a modo de disculpa. 

‘Espero que fuese importante.’ Dijo ésta dándole el pan para que lo llevase a la mesa. ‘Pues he tenido que amenazar de muerte a Gloin para que no comiese nada.’

‘Gracias.’ Dijo él cogiendo también la jarra de agua. ‘Ha habido un cambio de planes en el regalo de Kili.’

‘¿Pensé que ya le habías comprado ese zurrón que tanto quería?’

‘Tengo algo mejor.’ Thorin se fue sin decir más, con una sonrisa en los labios ante la mirada de desesperación de su hermana, pues sabía lo poco que le gustaban las sorpresas a la enana. 

***

_ 2945 Tercera Edad _

Kili caminó por las ajetreadas calles, disfrutando de los aromas y del calor del sol en su cara. La ciudad no era tan grande como Erebor, pero había aún muchos rincones que no conocía. Tauriel y él habían paseado por allí a menudo, un sitio neutral para ambos, cuando la elfa se había alojado en una de las alejadas casas de la parte sur. Ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo, pero uno que el enano había querido atesorar. Subió por las escaleras que llevaban a la gran plaza del nivel medio de la ciudad, donde casi todos los lugares de comida y bebida se encontraban. Esa mañana había tenido la necesidad de recordar que no había sido un error su decisión, que era lo mejor para ambos, pero aún así había querido acercarse a sus recuerdos.

Fue por casualidad que los vio, quizás porque Bilbo no pasaba tan desapercibido como él pensaba, y no supo si acercase o no. No quería interrumpirlos, pues bien sabía él que ambos no tenían muchos días donde sus obligaciones no fuesen su única actividad, pero por otro lado se encontraba melancólico y sabía que el hobbit lo alegraría. 

Se acercó a su tío, el cual estaba sentado en una de las mesas con vistas a Erebor, escuchando ensimismado a Bilbo. Había un servicio de té entre ambos y varios pasteles, casi todos cerca del hobbit. Kili no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Thorin, pues no creía que nunca se acostumbraría a verle tan relajado, tan enamorado. Las sonrisas de su tío eran para él y su hermano como gemas preciosas, difíciles de encontrar pero una vez que lo hacían nada podía igual su belleza. Siempre habían hecho todo lo posible por hacerle feliz, mucho antes de comprender que el corazón de su tío nunca sanaría por completo, que su pesar no se lavaría con tardes de juegos o días de caza. Pero Bilbo había sido capaz de aliviar parte de ese pesar, de ofrecerle una paz y amor que solo podía encontrarse en los brazos de tu  _ merlar _ .

‘Y se fueron sin decir nada.’ Oyó decir a Bilbo antes de verle girarse hacia él. ‘Kili, ¿qué haces aquí?’

‘¿Todo bien en Erebor?’ La voz de su tío ligeramente preocupada.

Kili levantó una mano en señal de que todo estaba bien y se sentó con ellos, llamando la atención de una joven camarera al hacerlo. ‘Todo bien, solo he salido a pasear y os he visto.’

‘¿No deberías estar con Dwalin?’ Preguntó Thorin, el cual sabía perfectamente que su sobrino estaba escaqueándose de nuevo de sus obligaciones. Kili tuvo la decencia esta vez de mirar con una ligera cara de arrepentimiento. 

‘Lo tiene controlado.’ Sonrió, poniendo esos ojos que sabía que su tío no podía resistir. No le habían fallado en setenta años, no iban a hacerlo ahora. Cuando Thorin suspiró, resignado, supo que había triunfado. 

‘¿Qué desea?’ Preguntó la chica. 

‘Una limonada, por favor.’ Pidió antes de girarse a ambos y poner los brazos sobre la mesa. ‘Bueno, y ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?’

‘¿Tú qué crees?’ El tono de voz de Thorin ligeramente molesto, pero Bilbo le tocó el brazo para relajarlo y Kili tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír, pues era adorable cómo el pequeño hobbit conseguía controlar a su tío con solo un gesto o mirada. 

‘Es nuestro día libre. Y hemos venido a probar la cafetería de la que tanto hablar Dori.’ Bilbo se sirvió un poco de té. ‘Está pensando en hacer negocios con el dueño. Quieren expandirla pero necesitan capital.’

Kili miró a su alrededor, a las vistas tan buenas que tenía, a lo céntrica que estaba en la parte media, a su proximidad con el mercado. ’Es un buen sitio. Podría hacer negocio.’

‘Eso piensa él, pero quería nuestra opinión.’

‘Quería la tuya.’ Corrigió Thorin. ‘Y si te gustaba o no la comida.’

‘¡De ahí todas las tartas!’ Exclamó Kili, comprendiendo finalmente. 

‘¿Esto?’ Señaló Bilbo mientras cogía un pastel y lo dividía con el tenedor para comerlo. ‘No, esto es solo la merienda, nos quedan aún platos que probar.’

Kili miró a su tío impresionado, pues seguía sin poder creerse que alguien tan pequeño como Bilbo comiese tanto. ¿Dónde lo metía? Thorin se encogió de hombros, sabiendo a qué se refería su sobrino. 

Fue entonces cuando Bilbo vio algo o alguien y se disculpó, yendo al encuentro de una señora que acababa de entrar en la plaza. Kili aprovechó la ocasión para terminarse su tarta, dando el primer trago a su fresca limonada y apreciando el sabor. 

‘¿Qué haces por aquí?’ Preguntó Thorin con esa voz que dejaba claro que quería la verdad. Y Kili no sabía si serle sincero, pues su tío había dejado claro lo que pensaba, pero por otro lado creía que quizás él lo comprendería mejor que nadie.

‘Tauriel y yo solíamos venir aquí días como hoy.’ Dijo mirando deliberadamente a la plaza.

‘Es normal que la eches de menos.’ El tono de Thorin suave, íntimo. Kili lo miró sorprendido. ’¿Sabes algo de ella?’

Kili negó con la cabeza mientras comía otra de las tartas. 

‘¿Has pensado en escribirle?’

‘Sí, pero no lo haré. No hay mucho más que decirnos.’ Kili dejó que el chocolate lo relajase, dándole tiempo a pensar su respuesta. ‘Al menos no por ahora. Creo que es mejor si seguimos con nuestras vidas.’

Thorin asintió, dando un sorbo al té y mirando hacia Erebor, los enormes estandartes no eran más que motas, pero el verdor de la roca era brillante y puro. Sabía que debía considerarse afortunado, pues había acabado recuperando su reino, con sus sobrinos sanos y salvos, en línea directa al trono, y con Bilbo a su lado. Aún así, él mejor que nadie sabía lo rápido que podía cambiar su suerte, lo importante que era disfrutar cada momento. 

‘¿Cómo supiste que Bilbo era tu  _ merlar _ ?’ Preguntó Kili, sorprendiendo a Thorin. Nunca había hablado de relaciones con su sobrino, ese tema se lo había dejado siempre a Dís, pues bien sabía que él no era el mejor modelo a seguir. Y, aunque se había sorprendido al saber de la predilección de su sobrino hacía los elfos, aún entonces no había tratado de hacerle ver que no era tan raro sentir atracción hacia otra raza, que él más que nadie le comprendía. 

Lo miró, leyendo en sus ojos vergüenza pero también inquietud. Y supo que le preguntaba pues temía que Tauriel fuese la suya. Algo que Thorin dudaba, pero que nunca le diría. 

‘No estuve seguro del todo hasta nuestra boda, si he de ser sincero.’ 

Kili lo miró sorprendido, pues nadie hubiese pensado eso al ver la cara de Thorin cuando Bilbo había aparecido en la Gala, volviendo a cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Thorin comprendió su sorpresa y sonrió, tratando de hacerle entender. 

‘Nuestro  _ belhazsatf  _ fue la prueba definitiva, aunque la verdad no me hubiese importado si no lo hubiese sido.’

‘¿Cómo pudiste dudarlo? Era obvio para todo el mundo.’ Pues Kili había estado ahí cuando su relación había florecido en amistad, y de amistad en algo demasiado intenso como para definirlo en su momento. Pero que años más tarde, cuando lo habían tenido delante, le había sido completamente obvio a toda la Compañía. 

‘Porque es de otra raza.’ Los ojos de Thorin lo buscaron, queriéndole transmitir la importancia de sus palabras. ‘Es difícil de por si que un enano tenga o encuentre a su  _ merlar _ , las posibilidades de que sean en otra raza son casi inauditas.’

Kili se quedó pensando en esas palabras, en la razón que tenía Thorin. Desde muy pequeño había sabido que había más posibilidades de que su corazón estuviese atado a un arte que a una persona, pero siempre había tenido esperanza de que no fuese así. Nunca se había sentido especialmente atraído por un arte como otros enanos, lo único que le apasionaba era la arquería, pero no tanto como para dedicarle su vida. Tauriel había despertado algo en él, por primera vez se había enamorado, pero ahora dudaba si sus sentimientos durarían el resto de su vida o sería solo el primero de varios. 

‘¿Has tenido otras parejas antes de Bilbo?’ Preguntó volviendo a la conversación, queriendo saber más. ‘Nunca te vimos con nadie.’

Por la expresión de su tío Kili supo que no era un tema del que quisiese hablar, y él bien sabía que su madre quizás sería más apropiada para ello, pero quería la opinión de Thorin, la necesitaba. 

‘Sí, pero no cortejé ninguna.’

‘¿Por qué?’

Thorin suspiró, separándose un poco de la mesa, claramente tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. 

‘Muchas razones.’ Lo miró, y Kili supo que no iba a elaborar sobre ellas. ‘Pero creo que lo que quieres saber es si me he enamorado antes.’ Kili asintió. ‘Sí, Kili, me he enamorado antes. Hace muchos años.’

Kili se acercó más a la mesa, cautivado con esa respuesta. ’¿Qué pasó?’

Thorin volvió la mirada a la montaña. ‘No estaba destinado a ser, eso es todo. Pero no por ello fue menos real, no por ello lo que sentí es menos válido.’ Volvió su mirad a su sobrino, sonriendo y tratando de hacerle ver. ‘Eres joven, Kili, es muy pronto para saber lo que la vida te va a deparar. No niego tus sentimientos por la elfa, solo que consideres que puede que no sea la única que va a llamar a tu corazón; que mantengas una mente abierta.’

Kili asintió, pues aunque quería pensar que Tauriel era su único amor, sabía que había sabiduría en las palabras de su tío. Y, sin saberlo, parte de ese pesar que había sentido todas esas semanas se disipó, dejando lugar solo al cariño y al recuerdo. 

***

Dwalin miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no pudiendo evitarlo. En las últimas semanas había notado los ojos de Dís en él más de lo normal, había sentido su presencia cuando ésta pensaba que no la veía. Y más de una noche la había pasado en vela imaginando lo que podría ser, pero siempre la mañana lo había devuelto a la realidad, y al hecho de que era la hermana de Thorin. Eso era un problema. Dwalin sabía que Thorin no llevaría bien que se acostase con Dís y no podía culparlo. Thorin había sido no solo hermano, sino mentor y sustituto de Thráin como su figura paterna. A Thorin le había costado mucho asimilar que Vili era el  _ merlar  _ de su hermana, que ésta ya era una enana independiente, que había alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella. 

Dwalin podía entenderle, pues a él también le había costado aceptar esa nueva atracción después de tanto tiempo. Pero quizás no era nueva, quizás siempre lo había pensado en secreto pero nunca había dejado correr su imaginación, sabiendo que era imposible. Antes había mucho en lo que pensar, mucho que hacer. Y Dís tenía dos hijos que criar y cuidar, un trabajo como magistrada y vivía con Thorin…. Ahora…

‘Dwalin.’ Dijo esa fuerte y dulce voz que tan bien conocía. ‘Una sorpresa verte aquí.’ Dwalin se giró, fijándose sin reparos en la belleza de la princesa, en su precioso pelo recogido en un medio moño, dejando caer una larga trenza por su lado derecho. En su vestido azul claro, cuyo corset solo ampliaba sus curvas, haciendo imposible no fijarse en ellas. ‘¿No estás con mi hermano?’

‘Está en Valle.’ Respondió fijándose en sus ojos, invitándola a que diese el primer paso, sabiendo que tenía que venir de ella. 

‘¿Y no eres su sombra?’ Dís abrió la puerta de sus aposentos, entrando y colocando la cesta que llevaba en la mesa más cercana. Dwalin entró tras ella.

‘Está en una cita.’ Cerró la puerta sin perder de vista a la princesa, buscando una señal que le indicase que se sentía incómoda. ‘Además, sabe cuidarse él solito.’

Dís asintió, sonriendo y caminando despacio hasta estar a meros centímetros de él. ‘¿Y tú?’ Dís tocó el pecho de Dwalin con un dedo, subiéndolo despacio hasta llegar a sus labios. ‘¿Cuál es tu intención aquí?’

Dwalin esperó a que Dís alejase el dedo, controlando su respiración, pues no era un chaval cegado por su pasión, y dos podían jugar a ese juego. ‘La que tú desees.’ Dio un paso hacia ella, sus bocas a meros centímetros, los amplios pechos de la enana ligeramente presionados contra él. Pudo sentir el aire salir de los labios de la princesa cuando ésta sonrió, pero no se vio venir el empujón, pegándolo contra la puerta. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues toda su atención pasó a los firmes labios que ahora cubrían su boca, apoderándose de ella, reclamándola con fervor. 

No tardó en llevar sus manos a la cintura de Dís, bajando por ella y subiendo la tela con prisa, queriendo llegar al tesoro que cubría. Pero Dís se separó de él, agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica y atrayéndolo mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la estancia. 

Dwalin fue a hablar, pero ella puso su dedo en sus labios, y él comprendió que tenía razón, no había palabras que necesitasen decirse, no ahora. La siguió, quitándose la fina armadura a los pies de su cama, subiendo por sus fuertes piernas, perdiéndose en ellas.

***

_ 2878 Tercera Edad _

_ (Decimocuarto cumpleaños de Kili) _

Thorin esperó hasta que todos los invitados se hubiesen ido para sacar el regalo de su escondite. Lo colocó con cuidado en la mesa y llamó a sus sobrinos, los cuales estaban en la cocina ayudando a su madre. 

‘¿Se nos ha olvidado algo?’ Preguntó Fili, su hermano tras él, con un trapo húmedo en las manos. 

Thorin señaló el gran objeto cubierto con la gruesa piel y no tardó en oír los gritos de Kili, tirando el trapo al suelo, y corriendo a la mesa. 

‘¿Es mi regalo?’ Los ojos del joven llenos de ilusión. 

‘En efecto,  _ mimûn. _ ’

Kili se subió en la silla, y miró a Fili, el cual claramente estaba igual de ilusionado que su hermano pequeño. El joven abrió el envoltorio con cuidado, y Thorin pudo ver la esperanza que había en sus ojos, y supo que había hecho lo correcto. Cuando la piel ya no tapaba el interior, Kili vio un precioso arco, robusto, algo como no había visto nunca en el mercado. Debajo había un sencillo pero funcional carcaj, con unas diez flechas. Quiso tocarlo, pero temía que desapareciese bajos sus dedos si así lo hacía. 

‘Te puedo enseñar a usarlo.’

Kili miró a su tío, sorprendido ante esas palabras. 

‘Pensé que no querrías.’ Volvió a mirar el arco y esta vez lo tocó, notando lo suave que era su superficie. ‘Que no era digno.’ 

Thorin le tocó el hombro, volviendo su atención a él. ‘Un buen guerrero debe conocer todas las armas. Que no sea una común entre nuestra gente no significa que no sea merecedora de alguien como tú.’

Kili sonrió, dejando el arco en la mesa y abrazando a su tío. Thorin le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, subiendo la mirada y viendo el orgullo en los ojos de su hermana. 

***

_ 2945 Tercera Edad _

Fili dejó la taberna de Bofur, sintiéndose bastante más alegre que cuando había entrado. El minero tenía esa virtud, y era justo lo que había necesitado esa noche. Sabía que era tarde, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban ya en sus casas, las antorchas que iluminaban las calles eran las mínimas, pero a Fili no le importó, pues se sabía el camino a palacio de memoria. No fue hasta que estuvo saliendo del distrito cuando oyó unos golpes y ligeros gemidos. Al principio pensó que sería su cabeza, pues había bebido más de lo que se había propuesto, pero luego escuchó un insulto y supo que alguien estaba en problemas. Se dio la vuelta, dejándose guiar por los tenues ruidos, hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida, poco iluminado. En él pudo ver como tres enanos estaban dando patadas a un bulto en el suelo. Se acercó con sigilo, pues no quería precipitarse, y fue gracias a eso que vio como el bulto era otro enano, el cual trataba de protegerse la cabeza. 

Fili no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces y, dando dos grandes zancadas, cogió del cuello de la túnica al del medio, tirándolo al suelo, y separando a los otros dos para ponerse entre los agresores y el indefenso enano. 

‘¿Qué sucede aquí?’ Exclamó, recordando que llevaba dos dagas escondidas si hacía falta. 

‘Nada que te incumba.’ Contestó el enano a su derecha, el más bajo de los tres. ‘Esto no es asunto tuyo.’ 

‘Me atacaron sin razón.’ Gimió el enano tras él, aún en el suelo. 

El que él había tirado al suelo se había levantado y caminaba hacia ellos, claramente el líder. ’¿Sin razón?’ Escupió y clavó sus ojos en Fili, no reconociéndolo. ‘Esa sabandija no se merece tu protección.’

‘Está jugando con cosas que no le pertenecen.’ Añadió el bajito. 

‘Esa propiedad es de mi familia.’ Dijo el enano tras él, poniéndose en pie mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Fili se giró ligeramente y pudo ver como sus vestimentas eran más elegantes que la de los otros, aún así estaban ligeramente rotas y manchadas de sangre, sin duda a causa de la goteante nariz. ‘Me pertenece.’

‘¡Es nuestra!’ Gritó el bajito, dando un paso al frente, pero Fili lo paró. Vio como éste se dispuso a golpearlo y le agarró el brazo, parándoselo en seco y torciéndoselo, colocándoselo en la espada. Miró al resto y vio en sus caras que comprendían que él no era un enano cotidiano, que sería una pelea difícil aún siendo tres. 

‘Estos malnacidos se hicieron con mi propiedad cuando estaba en  _ Zirinhanâd,  _ y ahora que he vuelto se niegan a dármela.’

‘¿Es cierto?’ Preguntó al líder sin soltar al enano.

‘No tiene ningún derecho a ella.’

‘Tengo las escrituras. Es de mi familia.’ El enano magullado se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos, pidiendo piedad. ‘ _ Uzbadê _ , tiene que creerme.’ 

Fili no se daría cuenta hasta más tarde cómo el enano había utilizado el honorífico de su cargo a su favor, cómo había jugado con sus emociones, evitando que los otros dijesen nada que pudiese contrariar su defensa. Y Fili se dejó llevar por el momento, pensando que el débil tenía razón y los otros no. Que era de cobardes golear a un enano que claramente no podía defenderse, que tres contra uno no era una pelea justa y, por lo tanto, el magullado enano era la víctima. 

‘Si tiene las escrituras y la casa pertenece a su familia desde hace generaciones, es suya.’ Dijo con tono serio, imponiendo respeto. No sabiendo que esas palabras le causarían tantos problemas y pesares. 

‘Pero…’ Se dispuso a debatir el líder. 

‘El príncipe ha hablado.’ Dijo el enano a su lado y Fili pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de los otros tres, el rápido reconocimiento, cómo dos de ellos bajaban ligeramamente la mirada en señal de respeto mientras el líder cerraba la boca, sus ojos llenos de ira e impotencia. Pues sabía que la palabra del príncipe heredero era ley, y no había nada más que él pudiese decir para cambiar lo sucedido. 

***

_ 2880 Tercera Edad _

_ (Primer año sin noticias de Smaug) _

Kili respiró y tensó el arco, no perdiendo de vista al ciervo, y aguantó su respiración, concentrándose en el punto que Thorin le había indicado. Esperó unos segundos, notando como su corazón se calmaba, y soltó la flecha. Al principio no pudo creerse cuando el animal cayó al suelo, pues ya tenía otra preparada en caso de que hubiese fallado, pero no hizo falta. Fili se subió a sus hombros gritando de alegría y Kili no tardó en gritar con él. 

‘¡ _ Irak'adad _ !’ Quiso llamar la atención de Thorin, pero su tío estaba más alejado, hablando con Dwalin. 

No le importó, se movió, haciendo que Fili se cayese, y se levantó, yendo al encuentro de su trofeo. Iban a tener que cargarlo entre ambos, pero podía imaginar la sonrisa de orgullo de su madre. 

‘Ha sido suerte.’ Se mofó Fili con una sonrisa. 

‘Es talento y lo sabes.’ Kili le sacó la lengua y se arrodilló, acariciando la suave piel. De ahí podrían hacerse unos chalecos nuevos. Sacó la flecha, guardándola, pues aún podía arreglarla, y empezó a tirar del ciervo, Fili no tardó en ayudarlo, levantándolo entre ambos y yendo al encuentro de su tío. 

‘Que no haya nuevas no significa que esté muerto.’ Oyeron como Dwalin decía mirando a Thorin con intensidad, una que solía dedicar a momento peligrosos y no a conversaciones con su tío. 

‘Pero podría.’ Contestó Thorin, y en sus ojos había un brillo que solo habían visto en contadas ocasiones, y siempre cuando les narraba historias sobre Erebor. 

‘Es demasiado peligroso, y lo sabes.’ Refutó Dwalin. Fili y Kili se pararon, no queriendo interrumpir y demasiado intrigados como para hacerlo. ‘Deberíamos esperar un par de años, ver si los presagios de Óin se cumplen.’

‘¿Y si no? ¿No hemos esperado ya bastante?’

‘¿Qué propones? ¿Partir a lo desconocido? ¿Con quién?’

‘Dain podría ayudar.’ Dijo Thorin, pero en su voz había duda, sabía que era una batalla perdida. 

Dwalin fue a contestar pero en ese momento Kili cambió su peso a su otra pierna, rompiendo una rama y llamando la atención de los dos enanos. Ambos los miraron, sabiendo que la conversación había acabado. 

‘¿De qué hablabais?’ Preguntó Fili, dejando su parte de ciervo en el suelo y obligando a Kili a hacerlo también. 

‘De nada.’ Respondió Dwalin. 

Thorin lo miró, levantando la mano y tocando el hombro de su amigo. ’Dwalin, es hora de que lo sepan.’ Dwalin gruñó y se fue a sentar en una roca más alejada. Esa fue toda la aceptación que necesitó Thorin para acercarse a ellos, sentándose en un gran tronco que yacía sobre el bosque, cubierto ligeramente de musgo. Fili y Kili se sentaron a su lado, sabiendo que su tío tenía algo importante que decirles. 

‘Hablábamos de Erebor.’ Su tono íntimo, como quien compartía un secreto. ‘De la posibilidad de regresar.’

‘Pero ahí vive el dragón.’ Argumentó Fili, el cual siempre se había interesado más en las historias de Thorin que Kili. ‘Pensé que Erebor estaba perdido.’

Thorin miró al infinito, hacia el este. ‘Hay un mundo más allá de estas montañas, chicos, un mundo lleno de peligros, si, pero también lleno de posibilidades, de grandeza.’ Volvió la mirada a ellos. ’Balin os ha enseñado la historia de los Siete Clanes y cómo somos descendientes de Durin, ¿cierto?’

Fili y Kili asintieron, pues dos veces por semana tenían clases de historia con el viejo enano, aunque no sabían muy bien para qué, pero su madre les decía que eran importantes. Aún así Fili disfrutaba más del trabajo que su tío le había dado en la forja, y Kili de la caza. 

‘No sólo somos sus descendientes, sino que mi abuelo, Thrór, fue el último Rey Bajo la Montaña.’ 

Fili sabía esto, pues había querido aprender el árbol genealógico de su familia a una temprana edad, y siempre le había parecido que había enanos que miraban a su tío con demasiada veneración, más de la que se le dedicaba a los otros líderes de los Nalgudos o Barbas de Fuego. No sabía por qué nunca ni su madre ni su tío le habían querido contar que habían sido de la realeza, que eran, aún sin reino, príncipes. Pero en los últimos meses había comprendido que, con o sin título, sus vidas no cambiarían. Que su tío seguiría siendo el líder de los Barbiluengos, que los salones en los que ahora habitaban no eran más que un pequeño sector de las montañas, y que ellos, aun técnicamente nobles de nacimiento, nunca habían sido tratados de forma diferente al resto de niños. 

‘¿Eso no te hace rey?’ Preguntó Kili, sin darse cuenta de cómo sus palabras afectarían a su tío. 

‘No sin Erebor.’ Respondió él, pero Fili pudo notar como esa no era toda la verdad. 

‘¿Y quieres ir a recuperar la montaña?’ Indagó Fili. ‘¿Por qué?’ Pues era cierto que a veces soñaba con la idea de ser príncipe como los de las novelas de su madre, pero la realidad era que él era feliz en Ered Luin, le gustaba su vida y el exterior no le llamaba tanto como a Kili. 

Pero Kili no le dejó contestar, pues él también tenía preguntas para Thorin, su adicción a la aventura se había encendido en él. ’¿Nos llevarás?’ 

Su tío los miró sorprendidos, como si la idea fuese una locura. ‘Sois muy jóvenes, y si un día parto hacia Erebor me temo que será muy peligroso. No es lugar para niños.’

’¡No somos niños!’ Pero la pasión de Kili poco sirvió para hacer cambiar de opinión a su tío, y Fili no podía culparlo, pues a su hermano ni siquiera le había empezado a crecer su barba. 

‘Puedes esperar a que seamos mayores de edad.’ Negoció Fili, sabiendo que eso le ganaría tiempo. Pues no le gustaba la idea de que su tío fuese al otro lado del mundo a luchar contra un dragón. Él lo quería en Ered Luin, con ellos, enseñándole el arte de la forja, contándoles historias, entrenando, pasando días de caza como los de hoy. Él era feliz, y no quería que nada cambiase. ‘Entonces podríamos ir contigo.’

‘Para eso faltan muchos años.’ Dijo con una sonrisa Thorin, pues el espíritu de los dos jóvenes lo reconfortaba, le recordaba lo que era realmente importante para él en ese momento. Le acarició el pelo, notando la pequeña sonrisa del joven. ‘Vamos, regresemos.’

Y no sería hasta años más tarde, cuando las aventuras de la adolescencia quedasen atrás y algo dentro de él le dijese que debía madurar, que había más que la vida de paz y prosperidad que su tío y madre les habían proporcionado, cuando Fili volviese a interesarse por la historia de su familia, por el significado de su sangre, por el reino que yacía al otro lado del mundo, bajo el dominio de un dragón. No sería hasta escuchar la discusión entre Dís y Thorin, décadas más tarde, cuando comprendería que había una parte del corazón de su tío que siempre pertenecía a ese mítico reino, que no había forma de llenarla por mucho amor que él o Kili le diesen. Y, aunque sabía que rompería el corazón de su madre, le debía a su tío ayudarlo. 

Pues algo había cambiado en él, una voz en su interior le decía que podía ser más, que estaba destinado a más. Que Thorin no les había contado historias, sino recuerdos, que su tío era el legítimo rey al trono, él último de los Siete Padres, y él, quisiese o no, era su heredero. Y no pensaba decepcionarlo. 

Continuará…

  
Khûzdul en este capítulo:

Mimûn: pequeño (afectivo para niños)

_ Zirinhanâd: Colinas de Hierro _

_ Uzbadê: mi Señor. _

Irak'adad: tío

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Weight of Living

_All that you desired, when you were a child_

_Was to be old, was to be old_

_Now that you are here, suddenly you fear_

_You've lost control (lost control)_

_Do you like the person you've become_

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Bilbo caminó por los pasillos tratando de no demostrar lo nervioso que estaba. Se había pasado unos días dándole vueltas, pensando en sacar la conversación con Thorin, pues sin duda su esposo tenía que haberse percatado de la forma en la que Dagril lo miraba. Pero no se había atrevido, porque algo dentro de él le decía que Thorin podía perfectamente no haberse dado cuenta. Thorin tenía muchas virtudes, pero sabía por experiencia propia que las del cortejo y la sutileza no estaban entre ellas.

Además, no podía sacar el tema; porque si lo hacía quizás la forma de Thorin de tratar a Dagril cambiaría, podría ser más fría o incómoda, y Bilbo no quería eso. Bilbo solo quería averiguar si el enano que ahora consideraba un amigo después de viajar con él a La Comarca y pasar semanas con él catalogando y estudiando la historia de Erebor, estaba secretamente enamorado de su esposo.

Bilbo dio una patada al suelo, molesto, y en seguida se giró, tranquilizándose al ver que nadie lo había visto. No era como si estuviese celoso, pues la idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Él estaba seguro de su relación con Thorin, de lo que sentían y significaban el uno para el otro. Había demasiada historia entre ellos como para no; demasiados momentos donde habían visto lo peor y lo mejor del otro y habían aceptado ambos. Bilbo no era el mismo hobbit que llegó a Erebor hacía más de un año, preocupado con el qué dirán e inseguro de sus sentimientos. Pero aún así Bilbo no estaba cegado por su amor. Él era demasiado analítico, demasiado Bolsón como para ello.

La idea de que si no hubiese vuelto, si Thorin no le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, si el rey se hubiese encontrado solo y Dagril se hubiese sentido valiente para expresar lo que sentía lo perseguía. Él sabía las dificultades que Thorin había pasado, y seguía pasando, para que Bilbo tuviese un lugar a su lado, para ser tratado como a un igual. Y, por lo que había estudiado de los demás clanes, sabía que no iban a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Quizás Dagril hubiese sido un mejor consorte, alguien noble, del linaje de Durin. Alguien que seguro Dain no odiaría…

Se paró delante de la puerta, volviendo a la realidad. Quizás todo estaba en su mente, pero necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien de confianza que le pudiese decir si veía cosas donde no las había o sus suposiciones eran ciertas. No quería estropear su relación con Dagril, pues le había cogido mucho cariño, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba saber. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Al no oír confirmación volvió a llamar.

'Sí.' Escucho vagamente al otro lado, sin duda la voz de Dís, y la abrió, pues quizás la enana estaba ocupada y no podía ir a él. Lo más probable es que estuviese tejiendo.

Entró en los aposentos y se fijó en como todo estaba muy calmado excepto por unos ligeros ruidos y gemidos que salían del fondo del pasillo. '¿Dís?' Pero no recibió confirmación. Continuó caminando, sus pisadas silenciosas sin él poder evitarlo, y no tardó en llegar a la habitación principal, donde el telar estaba en una esquina, el sofá de lectura en la otra, la chimenea apagada, y la puerta del dormitorio entreabierta.

Bilbo se arrepentiría de mirar el resto de su vida, pero no pudo evitarlo, su curiosidad le pudo. Sabía lo que iba a ver antes de que sus ojos lo hiciesen, pero aún así nada lo preparó para ello. Por suerte Dís estaba de espaldas a él, su pelo cayendo libre y cubriendo parte de su piel, sus movimientos controlados, familiares para Bilbo. No fue eso lo que le hizo pegar un grito, sino la persona que se encontraba tumbada en la cama bajo ella, con sus manos tatuadas en las caderas de la enana y unos movimientos que solo podían indicar una cosa.

Bilbo se giró después de gritar, llevándose las manos a la boca. Y se fue al cuarto común, dando vueltas y tratando de tranquilizarse, pues sabía que no podía irse así, aunque quería. Gran parte de él se sentía profundamente avergonzado de haber visto eso, pero una pequeña quería gritarles y preguntarles, pues no podía creerse que los dos hubiesen estado teniendo un romance sin que él se hubiese percatado. ¡Estaba perdiendo facultades!

'Bilbo.' La voz de Dís entrecortada pero segura. 'Espera.' Y Bilbo se paró, no queriendo girarse y enfrentarse a la situación. Respiró, se relajó, y lo hizo. Por suerte Dís estaba tapada con las sábanas y la puerta del cuarto cerrada.

'Siento haber entrado. Escuché un ruido que me pareció una invitación y entré, pero siento haberlo hecho.' Dijo casi sin respirar. 'Me voy a ir, y vamos a olvidarnos del tema.' Dio un paso atrás y paró. '¿Sabes qué? No. ¡No vamos a olvidarnos del tema porque no me puedo creer que te estés acostando con Dwalin!' Algo se había apoderado de él y sabía que no había forma de pararlo. Era como su madre en ese aspecto. '¿Y no me has dicho nada? ¿Desde cuando?'

'Bilbo, tranquilízate.' Había una sonrisa en los labios de Dís, y la enana dio un paso al frente, con una mano levantada en son de paz.

'Estoy perfectamente tranquilo.' Su voz cargada de histeria demostraba lo contrario. 'Eres tú la que necesita calmarse. Porque esto es gordo, en plan… Gordo. Y espera a que Thorin se entere…'

'¡No!' Oyó la voz de Dwalin y no tardó en ver al enano con los pantalones puestos, gracias a todo lo verde, salir del cuarto con un dedo acusador apuntando a Bilbo. 'No vas a decir nada a Thorin.'

'¡Ja! Que te lo crees tú.' Dijo Bilbo apuntándolo también, pues esas miradas podían intimidar a sus reclutas y demás enanos, pero él conocía a Dwalin lo suficiente como para saber que tenía las de ganar. 'Como se entere de esto y se entere de que yo me he enterado y no se lo he dicho me mata.'

'Como se lo digas, te mato yo.' Amenazó Dwalin.

'¿Y entonces qué? Te mata igualmente y yo seguiría muerto.' Bilbo refutó. Vio como Dwalin tardó unos segundos en comprender y sonrió al ver su cara de frustración al tratar de buscar una nueva amenaza.

'Nadie va a decir nada a nadie.' Concluyó Dís, la única que había mantenido el tono calmado. 'Nadie va a matar a nadie.' Miró a ambos y acabó clavando sus ojos en Bilbo, sabiendo que era al hobbit al que tenía que convencer.

Bilbo respiró y se relajó. Dispuesto a escuchar a su amiga. Dwalin no dejó de mirar a Bilbo, entrecerrando los ojos, pero el hobbit lo ignoró.

'Bilbo, ¿por qué no pides té? Dwalin y yo nos vamos a vestir, y luego los tres vamos a hablar de esto como personas adultas.'

'Suena razonable.' Y Bilbo se giró, dirigiéndose a la puerta y tirando del cordón que daba al cuarto del servicio.

***

'¿Algo más?' Preguntó Thorin viendo como Adga estaba reacia a irse.

No era común que el rey se reuniese con Jefes de Jurisdicciones, pues ése era el trabajo de su hermana. Todo problema judicial de un distrito pasaba a ellos y, si ellos no podían resolverlo, pasaba a Dís. Rara vez tenía él que intervenir en algo que las leyes de antaño podían solucionar. Siempre estaba ese día al mes, que Thorin tanto odiaba, donde cualquiera de sus súbditos podían llevar sus problemas directamente a él, pero raramente eran cosas legales.

Sin embargo, la Jefa de Jurisdicción del distrito Oeste le había pedido una audiencia privada y Thorin no se la había negado, pues su agenda se lo había permitido. Habían hablado de varias enmiendas que la enana pensaba que serían útiles en los tiempos modernos en los que estaban, y Thorin le había prometido hablar con su hermana para tratar de implementarlas.

'Hay algo más, _uzbadê._ ' La enana se giró, alejándose de la puerta. 'No es importante, y técnicamente no es un problema, pues la ley es la ley. Pero aún así…'

Thorin le señaló de nuevo la silla. Ésta se sentó y el monarca vio que movía las manos de forma nerviosa, sin duda preocupada por cómo las palabras que iba a decir a continuación la iban a afectar. Thorin, el cual habría pedido ya que hablase a cualquier otro, le dejó su tiempo.

'Es sobre la familia Frar. Su hijo mayor vive en _Urâd Zirnul,_ pero ha venido a Erebor hace unas semanas. Quiere recuperar la casa que antaño fue de su abuela.'

'¿Tiene algo que demuestre que era suya?'

'Sí, tienes las escrituras, pues su familia es noble y por aquel entonces era su residencia cuando visitaban Erebor en Invierno.'

'No veo cuál es el problema.' Comentó Thorin, pues era común que enanos que habían huido de Erebor con el dragón quisiesen regresar y recuperar sus hogares. Cierto que había sido menos común en los últimos años, pero aún así, siempre que pudiesen demostrar que algo había sido suyo en el pasado, nadie les había puesto ninguna dificultad.

'Pues que la familia Justi vive ahí ahora, _uzbadê_. Pagaron por la casa hace años, por entonces medio en ruinas, y la han rehabilitado, haciendo de ella su tienda de herraduras y otros objetos cotidianos que fabrican en la fragua.'

Thorin asintió, comprendiendo el problema. Era un asunto peliagudo, pues no podía dejar a una familia sin hogar, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar la herencia de un noble.

'¿Cómo va el caso?'

'Lo mandé a Lady Dís la semana pasada, pues no hay ley que respalde por completo a uno u otro. Pero dadas las acciones del príncipe el otro día, pensé que quizás…' Adga miró a Thorin, tratando de ver si podría hablar con claridad o no y, al no ver ira, sino curiosidad en los ojos del monarca, continuó. 'No dudo que las intenciones del príncipe fuesen buenas, y en cierto modo justas, basándonos en la ley, pero han originado un gran revuelo en el barrio.'

'¿Qué decisiones?' Pues no sabía qué había hecho Kili esta vez, pero podía sentir como iba a dolerle la cabeza tratando de solucionarlo.

'Se puso del lado del señor Frar, alegando que la vivienda le pertenecía por derecho. Lo cual es verdad… Pero ha hecho que la familia Justi se vea en la calle, sin negocio. Y son seis. Y el barrio ahora es mayoritariamente obrero, _uzbadê_. Digamos que no ha sentado muy bien.'

Thorin se llevó la mano al entrecejo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Él mejor que nadie sabía de las tensiones entre nobles y plebeyos. Las diferencias entre aquellos que se encontraban en Erebor después de décadas de trabajo y penurias y aquellos que venían de las Colinas de Hierro con título y dinero, tratando de recuperar un tiempo perdido pero nunca olvidado.

'¿No tienen dónde quedarse?'

'Están en la posada del distrito, pero en los últimos días han armado mucho revuelo en el barrio, y temo que esto llegue a más.'

'Déjalo en mis manos.' Contestó, dando por finalizada la conversación. 'Hazles saber que serán recompensados.'

La enana asintió, claramente agradecida, y se fue, deseándole un buen día. Thorin se dejó caer contra la silla y suspiró. Sabía que su sobrino era un alma bondadosa, pero tenía la tendencia de hablar antes de pensar, de dejarse guiar por su corazón demasiado. Se pasaba el día con pocas preocupaciones, y quizás era hora de ponerlo a hacer algo de provecho, pues aunque no era un niño, tampoco Thorin lo veía como un adulto. Antes al menos tenía su romance con la elfa que lo mantenía ocupado, ahora… Ahora quizás necesitaba buscarle algo con más responsabilidad. Quizás era hora de remplazar a Dagril como capitán de la Colina del Cuervo. El enano estaba claramente capacitado para labores más intelectuales y Kili disfrutaba del aire libre.

Se fue, pidiéndole a Balin que cancelase sus otras reuniones, en busca del joven príncipe. Necesitaba enseñarle lo que sus palabras habían ocasionado.

***

'Y por eso te agradeceríamos si no dijeses nada.' Concluyó Dís, dando un sorbo al té.

'Entiendo lo que me dices, Dís, pero aún así no puedes pensar que Thorin no se va a enterar. ¿Cuál es vuestro plan? ¿Que sea un secreto para siempre?'

'Por ahora sí.' Contestó Dwalin, el cual se había mantenido callado durante toda la explicación de Dís sobre su reciente romance y el carácter protector de Thorin. No podía negar que había disfrutado la anécdota de Thorin conociendo a Vili y cómo Dís le había acabado dejando un ojo morado, pues aún recordaba ese día. Pero era precisamente por eso, y por otros motivos que no quería contar a Bilbo ni a Dís, por lo que el enano sabía que Thorin no llevaría bien que fuese él el que estuviese con su hermana.

Bilbo suspiró, y dio otro sorbo al té, claramente pensando. 'No diré nada, por ahora.' Cogió otra galleta de la bandeja. 'Pero vais a tener que decírselo, sobre todo si es algo serio.'

'Lo sé.' Dijo Dís. 'Pero deja que sea un secreto. Al menos por un tiempo.' Dejó la taza de té y le tocó la pierna. 'Sé que es pedirte que se lo ocultes, pero no te pido que le mientas. Si te pregunta comprendo que se lo digas.'

Bilbo lo miró con ironía, con la ceja ligeramente levantada. 'Claro, porque es la típica pregunta. ¿Sabes si mi hermana y mi mejor amigo están teniendo un romance?' Dijo imitando la voz grave de Thorin, haciendo que Dwalin riese sin poder evitarlo.

Dís le golpeó ligeramente la pierna y se volvió a recostar contra la silla. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, aunque no tenso, pues había quedado claro que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Fue Dwalin el que lo rompió.

'¿A qué habías venido?'

Bilbo se atragantó ligeramente y no tardó en reponerse, dando un trago al té y acabado con su taza.

'No tiene importancia.' Se sirvió otra taza, tratando de ignorar sus miradas.

'Claro que la tienes.' Dijo Dís. 'Sino no hubieses venido a estas horas.'

Bilbo les miró y supo que no había forma de huir de ambos ahora. Y él necesitaba respuestas, pero no sabía si hacer esas preguntas delante de Dwalin era una buena idea. Quizás sí, pues el enano podía saber más que Dís y ahora tenía no sólo que contárselo, sino que jurar secreto como él estaba haciendo con su romance.

'No quiero que Thorin se entere.' Empezó.

'Uh.' Dijo Dís, sus ojos con ese brillo pícaro. 'Cuenta.'

'No es porque me preocupe que él lo sepa, es solo… Es solo que puede que todo esté en mi mente y si es así no quiero incomodarlo y…' Dejó la taza y cerró los puños, tratando de relajarse. Los miró. 'Es sobre Dagril.' Ambos enanos asintieron. '¿Sabéis si tiene sentimientos hacia Thorin?'

El silencio que se originó tras esa pregunta fue tan denso que Bilbo pudo oír los latidos de su propio corazón. Al final fue Dís la que lo rompió.

'¿Por qué lo preguntas?' Su tono no dejó entrever nada.

'Porque creo que Dagril siente algo hacia Thorin, pero no sé si me lo estoy imaginando. Y en los últimos meses lo he conocido mucho y lo considero un amigo, pero al mismo tiempo no sé qué pensar. No sé qué sentir si eso es cierto.'

Dwalin y Dís se miraron, claramente conversando en silencio y llegando a un acuerdo tras varias inclinaciones de cabezas y achicamiento de ojos.

'Si no hubieses vuelto, estoy seguro de que hubiesen follado.'

'¡Dwalin!' Gritó Dís, golpeándole el brazo. Claramente enfadada por esas palabras.

Bilbo abrió los ojos, no sabiendo qué pensar o sentir. Pues estaba preparado para que le dijesen que Dagril estaba enamorado de Thorin, pero ¿que Thorin tenía sentimientos hacia el enano también? Su esposo nunca le había dicho nada, nunca había dado ninguna señal. ¿Seguiría teniendo dichos sentimientos? ¿Era su deseo hacia al enano algo solamente físico, o emocional también? Bilbo pensaba que podía lidiar con lo físico si era necesario, pues podía entender, aunque le doliese, que Thorin quisiese estar con alguien de su raza, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía compartir su corazón. Ese pedazo era suyo y de nadie más. Thorin ya daba todo de sí a su pueblo y su familia; y Bilbo había sido el único en conocerlo como quien era en realidad, sin corona, sin ataduras. Esa parte vulnerable y romántica suya, abierta y entregada solo a él, como le había prometido en numerosas ocasiones.

No, Thorin no podía sentir lo mismo por Dagril, no lo creería. Thorin le había entregado su corazón, jurado su amor, y Bilbo lo respetaba demasiado como para dudar de su palabra, de su honor.

'Es cierto.' Se defendió Dwalin.

Dís le volvió a golpear antes de girarse a Bilbo. 'Bilbo, lo que Dwalin quiere decir es que puede que hubiese habido algo entre ellos si tú no hubiese venido.'

'Explícate.' Exigió Bilbo. Y Dís no había oído ese tono antes en el hobbit, pero vio cómo su hermano había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que Bilbo podía hacerse temer si quería.

'Fue antes de la Gala, cuando todos los nobles y líderes de clanes mandaron a sus pretendientas y demás señuelos para casar a Thorin.' Dís recordaba esos días, la incredulidad de su hermano al pensar que alguien pudiese querer casarse con él solo por su posición, cómo ella había tenido razón. 'Y Balira, la esposa de Dain, mandó a sus sobrinos. Yo creo que con la intención de casar a Thorin con Dagira.'

'Claramente con esa intención.' Añadió Dwalin, el cual había cogido el plato de galletas y se las estaba comiendo todas, relajado al saber que podía añadir los detalles necesarios que Dís no quisiese. Su brazo podía soportar los golpes y la cara del hobbit era recompensa más que merecedora por el dolor.

'La admiración de Dagril hacia Thorin era clara desde el primer día. Pero no sé si lo llamaría amor. Fuese lo que fuese creo que simplemente se cayeron bien. Y mi hermano no es de hacer amigos con facilidad, Bilbo.'

'¿Qué amigos ha hecho en el último siglo?' Preguntó Dwalin, sin tragar.

'Exacto.' Señaló Dís, aún así la enana podía seguir viendo la tensión en el cuerpo de Bilbo. 'El caso es que sí, todos creemos que Dagril siente algo por Thorin más allá de admiración. Y sí, puede que Thorin tuviese un interés físico en él en su momento.'

'No "puede". Lo tenía.' Afirmó Dwalin, recibiendo otro golpe.

'Pero está en el pasado, Bilbo.' La voz de Dís sincera, tratando de hacerle ver. 'No debes dudar de los sentimientos de Thorin hacia ti. Mi hermano te ama como nunca ha amado antes. Lo daría todo por ti.'

'No dudo de su amor.' Aclaró Bilbo, queriendo hacerle ver. 'Me preocupa que lo que Dagril sienta acabe dañándolo, que no podamos ser realmente amigos. Me preocupa que Thorin tenga asuntos sin resolver con él, y que los esté ignorando.'

Dís le cogió de las manos. Acariciándolas con cariño, notando por primera vez la diferencia de tamaño. 'Habla con él.'

Bilbo suspiró, pensando en esas palabras, viendo las posibles salidas y repercusiones de dicho acto. Era más fácil callarse e ignorar el asunto, pretender que no sabía nada. Quizás era lo mejor, quizás nunca pasase nada y él solo iba a empeorar las cosas.

Pero no quería que ese tema se convirtiese en un veneno entre Thorin y él, no quería volver a ocultarle lo que sentía, no quería secretos entre ambos, por muy doloroso o difícil que la conversación fuese. Asintió, apretando con cariño las manos de Dís, dándole las gracias de forma silenciosa.

***

'¿Has visto a tu hermano?' Preguntó Thorin a Fili, pues no había encontrado a Kili en ninguno de los sitios que solía frecuentar de Erebor.

Su antiguo despacho había cambiado poco con los años, y aún le traía recuerdos de su adolescencia, aún así ahora tenía un toque más acogedor y desorganizado. Sin duda Fili lo había hecho suyo y eso le alegraba.

'No desde esta mañana.' Dijo levantando la vista del escritorio. '¿Qué sucede?' Pues conocía el tono de su tío y sabía que Kili estaba en problemas.

Thorin entró y se sentó en el pequeño sofá, descansando unos minutos. 'Necesita aprender que no puede ir por la vida diciendo lo primero que se le ocurra, por muy noble que sea la causa. Sobre todo ahora que es príncipe.'

Fili sonrió, pues era cierto que su hermano no tenía ningún tipo de filtro. Y, aunque era algo que Fili amaba de él, le tendía a ocasionar más problemas de los que debería. '¿Qué ha hecho ahora?'

Thorin había apoyado la cabeza contra el sofá, cerrando los ojos por unos minutos. 'Esta vez creo que se ha superado y ha ocasionado una futura guerra entre clases en el distrito Oeste.'

Fili abrió los ojos alarmado. '¿Cómo?'

Pero su cómo era más de sorpresa, no queriendo pedir detalles. Aún así Thorin lo entendió como el último y, sin abrir los ojos, le narró el suceso. Fili notó como se le enfriaba la piel, como la respiración le faltaba al oír que sus palabras habían dejado sin hogar a una familia entera. El problema que había ocasionado sin él saberlo. Pues esa no había sido su intención en el momento. Él solo había querido defender al que él pensaba que era la víctima, y no se había parado a escuchar ambas partes de la historia.

'No fue Kili.' Dijo Fili, cargado de valor, pues sabía que Thorin era capaz de perdonar a su hermano pequeño, pero a él siempre lo había visto de forma distinta, exigiéndole más. Se agarró a la silla, temiendo la mirada de decepción de su tío.

Thorin abrió los ojos y lo miró confuso.

'Fui yo.'

Y fue ahí cuando Fili vio como Thorin pasaba de la incertidumbre a la comprensión y, finalmente, al enfado.

'¿Tú?' Su tono elevado. Su postura rígida.

'Fue la otra noche.' Fili quiso hacerle ver que fue un accidente. 'Vi una pelea entre cuatro enanos y la quise parar. Tenían al enano en el suelo y lo pisoteaba. Fue al hacerlo cuando me contaron la causa de la pelea y pensé que el enano magullado tenía razón. Solo di mi opinión, nada más.'

Thorin se levantó, mirándolo fijamente, y Fili no recordaba la última vez que Thorin lo había mirado con decepción mezclada con ira, como si no pudiese creerse las palabras que le estaba diciendo. '¿Solo diste tu opinión?'

'No pensé que fuese para tanto.' Fili trató de disculparse, pues era cierto que él había tenido su mejor intención en el momento.

'¿Que no…?' Thorin se giró, claramente tratando de calmarse, y Fili se levantó, pues le dolía a la vez que le ponía nervioso ver a su tío así. Pero no tuvo tiempo de dejar su escritorio, Thorin se giró a él, apuntándolo con el dedo. 'Debiste saber de las repercusiones de tus palabras. De tu hermano me lo espero pero, ¿de ti? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era tu lugar decidir?'

'Thorin…'

'¡No!' Pues Thorin conocía ese tono, pero Fili ya no era un niño que podía protegerse tras él cuando la situación se ponía peliaguda. Era el futuro rey de Erebor, era su heredero. Y no podía creerse que después de todo ese tiempo hubiese hecho algo así. ¿No había aprendido nada en todos esos años? De qué servía que Balin le diese lecciones si no hacía comprender al joven la importancia de su puesto, el peso de sus decisiones. 'Tus palabras han originado no solo que una familia se quede sin el hogar que llevan años pagando y que necesitan como fuente de ingresos, sino que ha fragmentado la frágil relación entre la plebe y la nobleza de ese distrito.'

'No era esa mi intención.' Se defendió Fili.

'Pero esa es la consecuencia.' Dijo casi gritando Thorin.

Fili empezó a andar hacia él con paso inseguro. 'Deja que lo solucione. Dime cómo y…'

'¡No!' Lo paró Thorin con un gesto de mano. 'Ya has hecho bastante.' Thorin se giró, sabiendo que debía irse o diría cosas que no debería, que la decepción que sentía en ese momento lo estaba llevando a una ira que no quería canalizar en su sobrino. 'Deberías haberlo sabido.' Dijo en un tono más bajo, casi susurrando. 'Deberías ser consciente a estas alturas de la importancia de tu puesto.'

Y se fue, dejando a Fili sin saber qué hacer, mirando a la puerta entreabierta, escuchando esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente. El dolor que había en ellas, la profunda desilusión. Y no pudo evitar llorar, sintiendo que había decepcionado a la persona que más quería impresionar en el mundo.

***

Bilbo oyó la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpazo y salió de su pequeño escritorio preocupado, pues sólo podía ser Thorin. Vio como el rey dejaba la corona en la mullida caja de la entrada y se encaminaba a la sala de estar sin fijarse siquiera en él. En su cara vio un monumental enfado, uno como no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Dejó la pluma en la mesa, sabiendo que hoy no acabaría el último mural y rezando porque el escriba que estaba tallando las hermosas paredes con sus historias fuese generoso y no le importase esperar un día más. Sabía que había prometido la inauguración para el comienzo del mes que se aproximaba, pero tenía todo bajo control… Más o menos.

'¿Thorin?' Entró con cuidado en el cuarto, viendo como Thorin se había puesto una copa y se había ido. Siguió la única ruta que pudo y se encontró en la pequeña sala que daba a la terraza-jardín. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y Bilbo pasó, cada vez más preocupado, pues raramente salía Thorin a su jardín si él no estaba ahí.

'¿Cariño?' Lo llamó, viéndolo apoyado en la gran barandilla de piedra natural que separaba el suelo de una muerte segura. Thorin no se inmutó, quizás no lo oyó, demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos. Bilbo se acercó, oliendo como la copa estaba cargada de ese fuerte licor que solo Thorin disfrutaba. Le tocó el brazo y vio al enano volver a la realidad. '¿Qué sucede?'

Thorin suspiró, y no tardó en volver la mirada al licor, dándole un trago y dejando que le quemase la garganta antes de mirar a su esposo. 'Es Fili.'

Bilbo se acercó un poco más a él, notando los débiles rayos del sol, pues el día estaba apunto de concluir, y metiendo su mano entre el brazo de Thorin, apoyándose en él.

'Pensé que estaba listo, pero quizás me equivoqué.'

'¿A qué te refieres?'

Thorin le contó la historia, sin tener que explicarle a Bilbo el problema social que había originado, pues el hobbit había aprendido en seguida de las diferentes clases sociales y la importancia de cada una y sus relaciones. De ahí que fuese tan importante para Thorin hacer ver a su Consejo que a Bilbo se le podía considerar príncipe en La Comarca antes de la boda.

'¿Qué ha pasado con la familia?'

'Están hospedados en la posada por ahora.'

Bilbo miró al horizonte, pensando soluciones. 'Hay que encontrarles una casa.'

'Lo sé. Voy a mirar si hay algo disponible en el distrito que sea adecuado para ellos.' Thorin dio otro trago, dejando el vaso en la gruesa barandilla y cogiendo la mano de Bilbo, acariciando sus dedos. 'No es el problema lo que me molesta, pues lo puedo resolver, sino que Fili lo haya cometido.'

'Es joven, seguro que lo hizo con su mejor intención.'

'Pero no es suficiente.' Thorin miró a Bilbo, tratando de buscar la calma que necesitaba para expresarse sin enfadarse. 'Debería saber de las repercusiones de sus actos. Debería haber dejado el caso a los jueces.' Thorin se separó de él, necesitando aire. 'No comprende que su palabra ya no es solo su opinión, sino que es también ley.'

'No se ha criado en una monarquía.' Le hizo ver Bilbo, pues aunque comprendía a Thorin también quería hacerle ver que toda la culpa no era solo de su sobrino. 'Es normal que se olvide de su rango de vez en cuando, del peso de sus decisiones.'

'Él es mucho más mayor de lo que era yo cuando tuve que guiar a mi pueblo.' El tono de Thorin serio. 'Es el futuro rey de Erebor, Bilbo.'

Bilbo se giró, mirando su jardín, tratando de pensar en una solución. Sabía que el corazón de Fili era puro y justo. Sabía que el enano tenía una mente ágil y una disposición de aprendizaje. Nunca había dudado que sería un buen rey en el futuro, pero era cierto que en todo el tiempo que Bilbo había estado en la Montaña no lo había visto muy vinculado a la vida real de Erebor.

'¿Qué hacías tú cuando eras príncipe?' Preguntó volviendo la mirada a Thorin.

Éste se sorprendió por el cambio de tema, pero le contestó igualmente. 'Entrenar, atender clases, llevar las relaciones entre Valle y Erebor, y estar al lado de mi abuelo.'

Bilbo sonrió. 'Quizás sea eso.' Dijo acercándose de nuevo a él. 'Quizás necesite pasar más tiempo contigo, Thorin.'

'¿A qué te refieres?'

'Pues a que el chico se pasa el día en ese despacho, o entrenando, o con su hermano. No tiene gran contacto con tus tareas, con tus responsabilidades.' Caminó de un lado a otro, pues ahora veía la perfecta solución. '¿Puedes echarle en cara no conocer la importancia de su puesto cuando él no ve el tuyo?'

'Sí, pues tiene lecciones con Balin que se lo explican. Su madre es la Magistrada de Erebor.' Se sentó en el banco de piedra mientras miraba a Bilbo caminar, tratando de hacerle ver que Fili tenía a su disposición todo lo necesario para no cometer errores como el que había hecho. 'Y está al mando de las relaciones con otros reinos.'

'Se pasa el día escribiendo y contestando misivas.' Le refutó Bilbo. 'Es un joven listo y bueno y está desaprovechando su talento y tiempo.'

'¿Y de eso tengo yo la culpa?' Lo acusó Thorin.

'No… Bueno, puede que un poco.' Ante las dagas que le lanzó Thorin con su mirada, Bilbo levantó las manos en son de paz. 'Deja que me explique. Es cierto que Fili debería haber sabido mejor que decir lo que dijo. Pero creo que el chico aprendería más si estuviese a tu lado, si supiese del sistema legal y social por ti que por textos del pasado.'

Thorin no dijo nada por un tiempo, levantándose con cuidado y cogiendo el vaso olvidado, acabándose el licor. Al poco se volvió a Bilbo, apoyándose contra la barandilla. 'Puede que tengas razón.'

Bilbo sonrió, yendo de nuevo a su encuentro, sabiendo que Thorin estaba ahora más abierto a su tacto. 'Deberías dejarle ayudarte a solucionarlo.' Llevó sus manos al pecho del enano, acariciando el suave bordado que había en el chaleco. 'Sería bueno no solo para ambos, sino para la imagen que tienen ahora de él en ese barrio.'

Thorin asintió, besando la frente de Bilbo, disfrutando por unos segundo de la paz que el hobbit le transmitía. Bilbo se apoyó más contra él, perdiéndose en su calor, en su aroma, contento al saber que lo había ayudado. No tardó en notar los brazos de su esposo rodearlo, y supo que la conversación que tenía para esa noche tendría que esperar, antes debía asegurarse que el problema de Thorin con Fili estaba resuelto.

Continuará…

Khûzdul en este capítulo:

_Uzbadê: mi Señor._

_Urâd Zirnul: Colinas de Hierro (nombre dado por los habitantes de Erebor)_


	8. Let Me Make You Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios. No dejeís de decirme lo que pensáis :)

_Maybe I make things a mess_

_And maybe you're right to have doubts in me_

_Maybe, but nevertheless_

_If you for once could just trust me_

_Just this once let me come through for you_

_The way that you want me to_

_Let me make you proud_

_Let me show you the best in me_

_Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall_

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Las calles estaban aún llenas de gente, pues quedaba menos de una hora para el cierre oficial. A lo lejos, desde su esquina en las sombras, podía investigar la casa. Era obvio como antaño había sido una mansión, sin embargo ahora estaba divida para un uso más funcional. La tienda de herraduras cerrada, con maderas en las ventanas, y una tenue luz en la planta superior.

Fili sintió como el estómago se le revolvía y quiso ir, arrastrar al enano de la barba y exigirle que cediese la casa a la familia que tanto la necesitaba. Pero no podía, no debía. Thorin tenía razón, ya había hecho suficiente, y no podía desobedecer a su tío, no sabiendo que originaría un problema mayor. Enfadado y sintiéndose impotente se puso la capucha, tratando de pasar desapercibido, queriendo volver a sus aposentos y olvidar el día de hoy.

'Claro que se puso de su lado, es un noble. Siempre se acaban defendiendo entre ellos.' Oyó como un enano gritaba dentro de la taberna, su voz lo suficientemente alta como para que saliese por las ventanas y llegase a Fili. El joven se paró, pegándose a la pared, sorprendido al oír la discusión.

'Es verdad. Eso es algo que nunca cambiará.' Añadió una voz que creyó femenina. 'Sobretodo con los nobles de _Urâd Zirnul._ Esos llevan demasiadas generaciones viviendo de sus títulos y riquezas.'

'No todos son así.' Interrumpió un enano más anciano. 'El señor Bofur no es así. Ni su familia.'

Mucha gente asintió e indicó su parecer. Fili sabía que debía irse, que su presencia en el barrio solo originaría discordia, sobre todo cuando su tío no había solucionado el problema aún. Pero no podía, tenía que saber más y aprender la magnitud de su metedura de pata, pues pensaba que había destapado algo mayor que la disputa por una simple herencia.

'Él no cuenta.' Gritó el que Fili pensó que era el enano del principio. 'Ellos son como más nosotros, solo nobles de título.'

'¡Y por mérito!' Añadió el anciano. 'Y sí cuenta. No todos son iguales.'

Alguien le tocó el brazo y Fili estuvo a punto de gritar, dado que toda su concentración estaba puesta en la conversación de la taberna. Se giró, dispuesto a defenderse si hacía falta, y se relajó ligeramente al ver la afable cara de Bofur.

'Hola, Fili.'

'Bofur.' Dijo recuperando el aliento y pidiendo a su corazón volviese a la normalidad. '¿Qué haces aquí?'

'¿Qué haces tú aquí?' Contestó el enano.

'Nada.'

'No soy quién para decirte qué hacer o no, pero yo, si fuese tú, no me pasearía por estos barrios. Al menos durante unos días.' No había maldad en su tono, y Fili sabía que el enano solo lo decía por su bien.

'Lo sé, Bofur, es solo…' Pero cómo explicarle que él quería ayudar. Que quería entender. Que no podía permitir que Thorin diese la cara por él como si siguiese siendo un infante.

'Ven.' El minero le puso la mano en el hombro, indicándole el camino. 'Deja que te invite a una copa.'

'No sé si es una buena idea.' Pero no lo paró, se dejó guiar hasta una casa un poco más grande que las demás, pero no demasiado llamativa. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había estado en casa de Bofur, aunque sabía que vivía con su primo Bifur. Siempre había imaginado que viviría en algún sitio mejor, pues ahora era rico, pero la casa era sencilla y funcional, con algunas decoraciones que claramente le había regalado Bilbo.

'Es acogedora.' Dijo fijándose en la gran sala central, en lo hogareña que se sentía.

'Gracias.' Bofur dejó su sombrero en lo que parecía un sombrerero dedicado sólo para esa pieza y su tradicional bufanda. 'Bifur ocupa la planta de arriba.'

Vio como el enano se iba a un área más alejada, y en seguida volvía con dos jarras de cerveza.

'¿No está?'

'Está aún en la tienda. Suele quedarse una horas siempre al final del día.' Le dio la jarra a Fili, el cual la cogió con una breve sonrisa, y se sentó en el amplio sofá que había entorno al fuego. 'Dice que es cuando mejor se concentra.'

Fili se sentó en el sillón que había al lado, fijándose en el cuadro con un paisaje de montañas que no conseguía ubicar.

'Es Dunland.' Explicó Bofur. 'Está al sur de las Montañas Nubladas, cerca de Rohan.'

'¿Por qué lo tienes?' Preguntó curioso, pues aunque en los últimos años había entablado una afable amistad con el minero, nunca había sabido mucho de su vida antes de la reconquista de Erebor.

'Es de donde soy.' Explicó Bofur dando un sorbo a la cerveza. 'Me gusta recordarlo, aunque haga décadas que no visito esas tierras.'

Fili se sorprendió al oír eso. 'Pensé que eras de Ered Luin.'

Bofur rió. 'No, no nos movimos a Ered Luin hasta después de la Batalla de Azanulbizar.'

'¿Por qué os fuisteis?' La curiosidad estaba clara en su voz, y sabía que Bofur siempre sería sincero con él.

Bofur miró el cuadro, transportándose al momento. Su voz menos alegre, más seria de lo normal. 'Nuestros padres habían muerto por aquel entonces, y solo nos quedaba Bifur. Yo no podía cuidar de Bombur solo, y lo sabía. Para cuando Bifur volvió de la batalla…' Bofur miró a la jarra, moviéndola y perdiéndose en el amarillento líquido durante unos segundos. Fili le dio su tiempo, pues podía comprender que no debió de ser fácil. 'Él quería seguir a Thorin. Y yo quería seguirle a él, pues sabía que me necesitaba, que nos necesitábamos.'

'¿No has vuelto desde entonces?'

Bofur lo miró, tratando de poner su habitual sonrisa, pero había tristeza en ella. 'No ha habido motivo. No hay nada allí para mí.'

Fili no comprendía entonces el motivo del cuadro, y así se lo dijo.

'Para recordarme de donde vengo.'

Y Fili notó el cambio en su voz, en la conversación. 'En Dunland hay pocos enanos, la gran mayoría no pertenece a ningún clan, no hay clases sociales ni grandes leyendas sobre ellos. En Dunland se sobrevive, sin más. Pero Ered Luin no era así.' Bofur dio un trago, su semblante más abierto, como cuando contaba una de sus historias. 'Lo que más me sorprendió al llegar fue la clara división que había entre la nobleza y el resto. Se nos dejó muy claro que éramos inferiores, no solo por ser plebeyos, sino por no pertenecer a un clan. El único motivo de permitir nuestra estancia ahí fue que Bifur había luchado en nombre de Thrór, por lo que los demás clanes nos dejaron quedarnos bajo la supervisión y en las tierras designadas a los Barbiluengos.'

'¿Cuándo fue esto?'

'A los pocos años de que Thorin consiguiese hacerse con lo que luego se llamarían sus salones.' Bofur se llevó las piernas al sofá y las colocó, estirando su espalda ligeramente, en postura de narrador. Y Fili, el cual nunca había pensado en el afable pero simple enano como fuente de conocimiento, no pudo evitar escuchar con atención, absorbiendo cada palabra.

'Tú siempre te has criado en la nobleza, Fili. Es normal que nunca te fijases en los privilegios de tu clase.'

'No pensaba que los tenía.' Pues era cierto. En Ered Luin nunca se había sentido más especial que el resto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era cierto que había tenido una vida muy plácida. No había tenido nunca que trabajar por necesidad desde una temprana edad como Ori, para él la fragua siempre había sido más un pasatiempo que un trabajo.

'Es lo que suele pasar con la gente que los tiene.' Bofur dio otro trago, casi cayéndose del sofá al colocar la jarra de nuevo en la mesa, pero manteniendo el equilibrio al final. 'Están enfadados contigo no porque le cedieses la casa al noble ese, pues legalmente era suya. Sino porque no dudases en hacerlo.'

Fili suspiró, comprendiendo que Bofur no le había contado su pasado por abrirse a él, sino por un motivo en concreto. Fue entonces cuando finalmente entendió que fuese el mejor amigo de Bilbo, ambos eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto. El enano más directo, el hobbit más cauteloso, pero ambos te hacían sentir cómodos antes de clavarte la puñalada de la dosis de realidad que necesitabas.

'Pensé que tenía razón, no era mi intención tomar partido entre clases.'

'Pero lo hiciste. Y ese es el problema, Fili.' Bofur se levantó, cogiendo la pipa que tenía encima de la chimenea y encendiéndola. 'Éste es un distrito mayoritariamente obrero, muy pocos nobles viven aquí, y casi todos con un trabajo que aporta algo al barrio. Tienes que comprender que para ellos no es fácil, pues la gran mayoría es como yo.'

'Pero tú eres noble.' Refutó Fili, queriendo recordarle su cargo.

'Lo soy porque Thorin le dio el título a toda la compañía, pero ambos sabemos que soy lo más alejado a un noble que existe.' Extendió las manos, señalando no solo su casa sino su forma de vida. Y Fili tenía que reconocer que era cierto.

Bombur no había tardado abrazar la vida de noble, comprarse una buena casa, mantener a su mujer y educar a sus catorce hijos. Pero su hermano no había sido igual. Bofur se había gastado todo su dinero no solo en esa humilde morada donde vivía con su primo, sino en comprar la mina más grande del distrito Oeste, convirtiéndose así en el Jefe de Mineros y, con las sobras de su catorceava parte, la taberna, que era el punto de reunión de gran parte de dichos mineros. Siempre había sido un enano trabajador y Fili sabía que se moriría siéndolo.

'¿Qué debería hacer?' Preguntó el joven príncipe. 'Quiero arreglarlo, pero no sé cómo.'

Bofur se volvió a sentar, disfrutando de la pipa. 'Dales tiempo. Y cuando se les haya pasado el enfado piensa en algo que les de un poco de alegría, que les haga ver que no estás por encima de ellos.'

Fili asintió, pero la verdad era que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

'Eres un buen chico, Fili. Solo necesitan conocerte, eso es todo.'

Fili lo miró, sonriendo por primera vez ese día, agradecido por tener un amigo como Bofur, comprendiendo que había más en las personas de lo que se veía a simple vista, incluso en aquellos que pensaba conocer.

***

Dís miró a Thorin, sorprendida ante el tono tan calmado de su hermano, pues ella estaba furiosa.

'¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes?' Le preguntó dejando el grueso libro encima de su escritorio.

'Me enteré ayer, _nana´._ Y pensé que sería mejor calmarme antes de venir a ti.'

Dís se llevó las manos al pelo y las paró en seco, recordando que se había hecho un moño bastante laborioso esa mañana para el caso que tenía en unas horas. Miró a Thorin y se volvió a la cafetera, sirviéndose su segunda taza.

'¿Le has regañado?'

'Sí.'

'Bien.' Dís dio un sorbo al café antes de dejarlo de un golpe y volver a caminar de un lado a otro. 'No me puedo creer que hiciese eso. ¿No es consciente del problema que ha originado?'

'Lo es ahora, Dís.' Thorin la paró llevando su mano al brazo de su hermana, haciendo que ésta le mirase a los ojos. 'Entiendo tu enfado, pues es el mismo que sentí yo. Más tarde hablé con Bilbo y me dijo algo que creo bastante sensato y cargado de cierta razón.'

Dís giró la cabeza, pues rezaba porque Bilbo no hubiese dicho aún nada de toda su conversación. 'Es la criatura más sensata de esta Montaña.' Esas palabras las dijo más para reconfortarse ella que dar la razón a Thorin.

'Creo que Fili debería pasar más tiempo con nosotros, aprender directamente a nuestro lado.'

Dís lo volvió a mirar, separándose un poco de él, Thorin la dejó ir sin problemas. Dís se apoyó contra el pesado escritorio. '¿A qué te refieres?'

'A que siempre le hemos puesto tutores y dado tareas desde que llegamos a Erebor, pero creo que si aprendiese de ti el sistema legal y de mi el real, sería más eficaz.'

Dís pensó por unos minutos en esa idea, pues era cierto que tanto ella como Thorin habían estado extremadamente ocupados desde la reconquista de Erebor, con muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de su familia y menos aún enseñarles el papel que se esperaba de ellos en esa nueva vida que ahora tenían. En su momento tutores y clases había sido la lógica opción, pero ella debería haber sabido que no sería una solución a largo plazo. Todo su conocimiento, en gran medida, se lo debía a las enseñanzas de Thorin. Él la había convertido en la guerrera que era, la había educado desde niña, haciendo que Balin o Dwalin reforzase sus lecciones cuando su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado. Fue Thorin el que décadas más tarde le enseñó todo lo que él conocía del sistema judicial, abriéndole un mundo nuevo, una pasión hasta entonces desconocida.

Quizás sus hijos eran más como ella en ese aspecto. Y en el fondo sabía que les haría bien que pasasen más tiempo juntos, aunque fuese por trabajo. Mahal sabía que Kili estaba desperdiciando sus mejores años viviendo en las nubes y Fili se pasaba el día encerrado entre paredes, alejado de todo lo que debería disfrutar y conocer.

'¿Qué propones?'

'Que nos acompañen, al menos parte del día.'

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Dís maldijo en khuzdûl. 'Buena idea.' Dijo cogiendo los papeles y el pesado libro. 'Empieza tú con Fili.' Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse añadió. 'Solucionad el problema juntos.'

No oyó como Thorin gruñía al otro lado, pero se lo pudo imaginar. Si su hermano pensaba hacerla responsable de solucionar el caso Frar contra Justi, estaba muy equivocado.

***

'¿No crees que es excesivo?' Le preguntó Bilbo a Bofur, viendo como Bifur acababa de montar el dragón de madera en el techo.

'Para nada.' Dijo el enano con un movimiento de mano. 'Es perfecto.'

Bilbo asintió, creyéndoselo, pues la verdad es que a él también le gustaba y solo necesitaba un poco de validación.

'Además, no has visto lo mejor.' Bofur se fue a la columna donde Bifur había dejado una cuerda bastante gruesa. '¿Listo?' Le preguntó a su primo.

'Sí.' Contestó éste bajándose de las escaleras.

Bofur tiró de la cuerda y Bilbo vio como las alas y boca de Smaug se abrían, aumentando su tamaño y majestuosidad.

Por suerte sus sonidos de sorpresa no fueron los únicos, dado que el resto de trabajadores habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y se habían quedado mirando al maravilloso juguete. Bofur soltó la cuerda y Smaug volvió a su estado normal. Un enano, al fondo, aplaudió.

'Ahora es, oficialmente, excesivo.' Dijo Bilbo. Bofur se acercó a él, levantando las cejas, esperando las siguientes palabras de su amigo. '¡Me encanta!' El enano sonrió y lo rodeó con un brazo, fijándose en el dragón de madera e imaginando la cara de los niños al verlo.

***

Fili oyó unos ruidos a las afueras de su despacho pero los ignoró, era muy extraño que alguien fuese a visitarlo y siguió leyendo la última misiva del nuevo líder de los Puños de Hierro. Pero la puerta de su despacho se abrió y, al subir la mirada, vio a su tío.

'Ven.' Fue todo lo que dijo, y se fue.

Fili se preocupó un poco, pues no habían vuelto a hablar desde antes de ayer, cuando Thorin se había enterado de lo sucedido en el barrio Oeste. Aun así no podía ignorar a su tío, por lo que dejó todo y le siguió. No tardó en verlo al fondo del pasillo, hablando con uno de los secretarios de Balin.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó.

'Él se ocupará de tus obligaciones por hoy.' Dijo el rey señalando al enano. Éste asintió con una ligera reverencia. 'Ven conmigo.' Y dicho eso se puso a andar en dirección a la Sala del Trono.

'Tío.' Lo llamó mientras andaba rápido para ir a su encuentro. '¿Qué sucede?'

'Vas a pasar el día conmigo.' Fue todo lo que dijo mientras caminaba a un ritmo bastante rápido.

'¿Por qué?' Preguntó el joven, no comprendiendo ese cambio de planes, ni que su tío no siguiese enfadado con él. No después de cómo le había gritado.

'Porque lo digo yo.' Fue toda la respuesta que tuvo hasta que se encontraron delante de las puertas que daban paso a la entrada lateral de la Sala del Trono. En ese momento Thorin se giró a él, su mirada cargada de una cierta gravedad. 'Quiero que escuches y no digas nada. ¿Entendido?'

'Sí.'

Thorin asintió, y Fili quiso decir más, preguntarle qué sucedía, si iban a atender alguna reunión especial. Pero no tuvo tiempo, pues Thorin abrió las puertas y él no pudo más que seguirlo.

No fue una reunión especial, sino lo que a Fili le pareció un día común en la vida de su tío, aunque no podía saberlo con certeza, pues nunca había sido partícipe de uno. Varias personas lo visitaron, siempre anunciadas y con unas leves pausas entre ellas, donde Balin le exponía a Thorin el motivo de la siguiente reunión y le dejaba unos segundos para leer cualquier documentación necesaria y hacer las preguntas que considerase. No fue hasta que él dio su consentimiento cuando la puerta del fondo se abrió, dando paso a la siguiente audiencia.

En ningún momento se giró a él. Fili se pasó horas de pie, al lado del trono, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o si podía irse. Balin, a ratos, le lanzaba miradas de entendimiento que no conseguía descifrar en su totalidad. Quería preguntarle a Thorin qué demonios hacía ahí y por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero la única mirada que le lanzó su tío al cabo de un par de horas le hizo callarse. No sabía si estaba siendo castigado, pero no iba a arriesgarse a otra reprimenda, no delante de los soldados. Por lo que se tragó su orgullo y se pasó toda la mañana viendo a enanos entrar y salir, pedir y negociar, siempre cayado, buscando en su mente la forma en la que pudiese demostrarle a Thorin que podía arreglar el problema que había originado.

Horas más tarde el estómago de Fili empezó a protestar, justo cuando Thorin le dirigió la palabra. '¿Sabes por qué le he negado el derecho de abrir esa mina?' Preguntó el rey levantándose del trono y mirándolo. Balin se había ido hacía unos minutos.

'¿Perdón?' Preguntó, no sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería su tío.

'Al señor Glovor. Cuando ha venido pidiendo que le facilitase los permisos para abrir la nueva mina que ha encontrado en la zona Sur.'

Fili trató de recordar ese caso, pues había visto a mucha gente hablar con su tío y al principio había estado atento, pensando que Thorin le pediría su opinión. Pero al ver que no era así, su mente había empezado a vagar, recordando las palabras de Bofur.

'Porque le faltaba el permiso de la inspección de seguridad.' Contestó, orgulloso de acordarse en el último minuto.

'No.' Respondió Thorin, acercándose a él y mirándolo de esa forma paternal que tanto lo conmovía, por muy adulto que fuese. 'Esa es la excusa que le he dado. ¿Sabes cuál es la verdad?'

'No, _irak'adad_.'

Thorin empezó a andar hacia las puertas que daban al Ala Real, Fili le siguió. 'Porque ya posee una de las minas más grandes de Erebor de esmeraldas. Y su sector es uno de los más fructíferos en oro. No necesitan más minas. Y Erebor no necesita más mineros.' Thorin lo miró mientras caminaba, y Fili se asombró al conocer todos esos datos, pues nunca había pensado en cosas como esas.

'Las minas que no están abiertas en esa zona requerirían de mucho trabajo para hacerlas seguras, pues fueron unas de las más destrozadas por Smaug.' Dos guardias les abrieron las puertas de Palacio, y Fili siguió a Thorin, bebiendo de cada palabra. 'Fondos que ya he destinado este año a otros oficios, entre ellos el de la creación de pergamino, un arte relativamente nuevo para los nuestros.' Subieron las escaleras y Fili pudo imaginar que iban al Ala del Rey. 'El señor Glovor tiene una venganza personal contra la señora Dilura, única Jefa de dicho gremio. Pues no solo ella no es una barbiluenga, sino que además, antes de su llegada a Erebor hará un par de años, solía habitar un pueblo de hombres, donde aprendió su arte.'

Los guardias reales que protegían la entrada a los aposentos de Thorin y Bilbo los saludaron, abriéndoles las puertas y cerrándolas a su paso. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que separaba Erebor del hogar que su tío había hecho para Bilbo. Fili nunca se cansaría de visitar esos aposentos, pues era como transportarse a La Comarca.

'No es la primera vez que me pide que le de esos permisos, ni será la última.'

'¿Por qué te los sigue pidiendo? ¿Por qué le das excusas en vez de negárselos?'

Thorin se dio la vuelta, parándose a las puertas de la cocina. 'Porque por muy cerrado de mente y arraigado al pasado que esté, lo necesito de mi lado. Es el Jefe de su gremio, habla no solo por él, sino por todos los mineros de la zona Sur, a los cuales quiero contentos. Él no puede cavar sin mi permiso y yo no puedo negárselo explícitamente sin hacerme un enemigo en él, de ahí la excusa.'

'No comprendo. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Si eres rey, ¿no se supone que lo que digas se cumple?' Pues ese era uno de los motivos por los que él estaba en esa situación.

'Tengo el poder para que así sea, pues mi palabra es ley, pero no por ello debo. Poder y deber son cosas muy distintas, Fili. Una lección que quiero enseñarte.'

Y dicho eso entró en la cocina. Fili se quedó pensando en esas palabras hasta que tiempo más tarde, sin duda unos minutos, oyó la puerta y la voz de Bilbo preguntar por Thorin. Su tío no habló del trabajo durante la comida, sino que se limitó a escuchar a Bilbo, a preguntarle por la exhibición y su progreso. Y Fili comió en silencio, viendo la escena cotidiana que tenía ante él. Su tío era casi otra persona, sus preocupaciones y esa tensión que solía cargar habían desparecido, dejando solo a una discreta pero potente felicidad. Fili miró a Bilbo cuando éste preguntó si había tenido una buena mañana, en sus ojos había algo que nunca supo descifrar, pero el príncipe asintió, dándose cuenta en ese momento que sí lo había sido. Extraña, pero buena.

***

Dagril se paseó por el gran edificio, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio. Pasó los dedos por la hermosa silla restaurada de mediados de la Tercera Edad y suspiró. Nunca hubiese imaginado que haría algo así, que podría no solo aprender y tocar la historia de su pueblo, sino enseñársela a otras generaciones. Sonrió, recordando el momento en el que Bilbo le había contado la idea por primera vez, cómo casi se había negado. Ahora daba gracias a Mahal por haber seguido al hobbit al Tesoro, despertado esa parte de él que llevaba dormida demasiados años. Su hermana siempre se había metido con él por su pasión por la historia, no comprendiendo que había enseñanza y grandeza en el pasado, dado que ella era más de vivir en el futuro.

Dejó el ala de la construcción de Erebor y se fue a lo que era, sin duda, su parte favorita. Los tiempos dorados de Erebor y la llegada del dragón. En una vitrina, guardado para que nadie pudiese tocarlo, se encontraba uno de los dientes de Smaug. Fragmentos de la flecha negra podían verse en otra, junto con un dibujo a tamaño real grabado en el mural de piedra.

Se sentía orgulloso, pues ese proyecto era tanto de Bilbo como suyo. Y tenía ganas de que se abriese al público, sabiendo que era algo único. Quería que su tío lo viese, que se diese cuenta que había más en él que lo que aparentaba a simple vista y que, si se le daba una oportunidad, había también mucho más en Bilbo de lo que uno pudiese imaginar.

No podía negar que le era extraño pensar en el hobbit como un amigo, pero era la realidad. Al principio no había querido acercarse demasiado a él, queriendo negar la evidencia de su existencia. Lo respetaba, siendo un héroe de Erebor, y lo protegería, como hizo cuando visitaron su tierra natal. Pero no quería ser más, pues temía que si se acercaba demasiado éste pudiese ver en su corazón algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie.

Sin embargo, los meses habían pasado y, aunque sus sentimientos hacia Thorin no se habían disuelto, era cierto que se habían enfriado. Ahora sabía con certeza que nunca podría ser más que un amigo y soldado para el rey, pero era feliz con ese puesto. Y Bilbo… Bilbo había hecho algo más. Lo había sacado de su tedioso trabajo, abriéndole las puertas a su verdadera pasión, demostrándole que podía ser y hacer lo que quisiese, si ponía su corazón en ello. El hobbit era una criatura extraordinaria, tras toda esa fachada de amabilidad y educación había un alma fiera y una mente inteligente, ávida por aprender y mejorar todo lo que pudiese a su alrededor. Era un digno Consorte de Erebor, y un gran aliado.

Era por eso por lo que quería alejarse de Thorin y de sus frustradas pasiones por el rey. No podía poner en riego su amistad con ninguno de ellos, no ahora que estaba viendo un futuro distinto para él, algo alejado del noble que había sido en _Urâd Zirnul_ o del soldado que era ahora.

Salió, cerrando tras él y sonriendo al guardia que había estacionado en la puerta, los objetos eran de demasiado valor como para no tomar toda precaución necesaria. Se fue a sus aposentos pensando que, si la exhibición era un éxito, quizás podría empezar otros proyectos por su cuenta. Pues el hobbit no era el único con sed de aprender y había mucho de los otros clanes que Dagril desconocía, mucho que no se enseñaba en las escuelas. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había sabido con exactitud de las traiciones o diferencias de los clanes del Este, situados en los alrededores de Rhûn. Podría ser algo interesante de investigar, e incluso de visitar.

***

Fili se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala común que compartía con Kili, sabiendo que su hermano estaría al llegar con una bandeja llena de dulces de la cocina, pensado en el día tan extraño que había tenido. La puerta se abrió al poco y, aunque Kili entró con la bandeja y una sonrisa, se sorprendió al ver a su madre tras él. Eso no podía premonizar nada bueno.

'Tenían manzanas caramelizadas.' Anunció Kili, poniendo el manjar en la mesa y cogiendo una.

'Hola, _amad_.' Se levantó para darle un beso y volvió a sentarse, haciendo sitio para ella.

' _Ibrizbunt mim_.' Dijo ella a modo de saludo, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Fili.

Kili le ofreció la tartaleta de moras, sabiendo que era la favorita de su madre, y ésta la aceptó sin rechistar.

'Me dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotros.' Explicó Kili mientras daba otro bocado a la manzana.

'¿Es por lo del barrio Oeste?' Preguntó Fili, pues su madre debía saberlo y, si había ido a regañarle, cuanto antes mejor.

Kili los miró con interés, tratando de hacerse invisible y pegándose al sofá. Su hermano sabía de su metedura de pata, pero no de su día con Thorin.

'En parte.' Dijo ella. Le dio un mordisco y la dejó en la mesa, mirando seriamente a Fili. 'Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender las repercusiones de tus actos.'

' _Amad_ , no era mi intención cuando…'

'Lo sé. Y es por eso por lo que quería hablar con vosotros.' Miró a Kili. 'Con los dos.'

'Yo no tuve nada que ver.' Se excusó Kili, y Fili le dio un ligero codazo.

'Sé que nuestras vidas han cambiado desde que llegamos aquí.' Señaló las pareces, pero ambos supieron que se refería a Erebor. 'Y sé que al principio no debió de ser fácil, pues es una nueva vida, con nuevos problemas y responsabilidades. Y tanto vuestro tío como yo pensamos que hacíamos lo mejor dejándoos libertad, como la que habíais tenido en Ered Luin. Pensamos que, con unas cuantas lecciones y tareas, todo estaría bien. Al menos por un tiempo.'

Ambos hermanos se miraron, pues no comprendían a qué se refería su madre. Era cierto que su vida había cambiado desde que había llegado a la montaña, pero no era cómo si hubiese sido para peor. De hecho ahora eran incluso más libres de hacer lo que les pareciese que antes, dado que el dinero ya no era un problema.

'Pero no puede seguir así, _nednâr_. Ya no sois simples enanos, sois príncipes de Erebor.' Cogió la mano de su primogénito. 'Eres el futuro rey del pueblo de Durin.' Fili pudo notar como se le hacía un nudo el estómago, pues aunque siempre había sabido que sería el heredero de Thorin, nunca había sido tan consciente de lo que eso significaba como hasta ahora. 'Y es hora de que os comportéis como tal.'

'¿A qué te refieres?' Preguntó Kili.

'A que ha llegado el momento de que aprendáis lo que significa reinar, que conozcáis a vuestro pueblo, sus leyes, sus costumbres, y que ayudéis a vuestro tío con su pesado deber, como hago yo, como hacen Balin y Dwalin.' Dís miró la pequeña tarta, sonriendo con cariño. 'Como hace Bilbo.' Su tono más bajo, pero no por ello pasó desapercibido a los dos enanos.

'¿Qué podemos hacer?' Preguntó Fili, dado que eso era todo lo que él quería, demostrarle a su tío que podía contar con él. Y él quería aprender, sobre todo después de su mañana con Thorin, de su conversación sobre los tejemanejes de la corte y la forma en la que su tío conseguía reinar de una manera tan natural, como si lo hubiese estado haciendo toda su vida.

_Quizás lo ha hecho y tú simplemente no te has dado cuenta. Quizás solo lo veías como tu maestro de armas, como el padre que nunca tuviste, y no como el líder y rey que también era._

'Eso es algo que solo vosotros podéis contestar.' Puso sus manos en el pecho de los dos. 'Debe de salir de vuestros corazones.' Dejó unos segundos antes de continuar, esperando a que comprendiesen. 'Todos tenemos una vocación. La mía es la ley y su jurisdicción. La de Balin es la mentoría y tradición. La de Dwalin la protección.' Bajó sus manos, llevándoselas al bolsillo de su vestido, sacando dos broches casi idénticos de plata. 'Solo vosotros podéis escribir vuestra historia, pero tanto vuestro tío como yo queremos asegurarnos que os damos el apoyo para ello.'

Depositó el broche más grande en las manos de Fili. 'Era de tu tío, de cuando era príncipe heredero en Erebor.' Fili lo cogió con devoción, fijándose en cómo el tiempo y el uso lo habían arañado y abollado ligeramente, pero era algo que solo se podía ver de cerca.

Le dio el más pequeño a Kili. 'Y este era el mío, cuando era princesa.'

'Es precioso.' Halagó Kili. '¿Cuándo los encontraste?'

'Llevan conmigo desde que cayó Erebor.' Ambos enanos miraron a su madre asombrados. 'Tuve que esconderlos cuando era muy pequeña, pues sin duda Thorin los hubiese vendido a cambio de comida por aquella época.' Dís se tomó un momento, recordando el día que había robado el broche a su hermano cuando éste se había ido a bañar al río. Era lo único que les quedaba de su madre, de su hogar, y no quería deshacerse de ellos. Había oído las conversaciones entre Thorin y su padre y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su hermano los vendiese. 'Siempre soñé con dárselos a mis hijos.'

' _Amad.'_ Fue todo lo que pudo decir Fili, cargado de emoción. Kili la abrazó, besándole la mejilla. Fili no tardó en besarle la otra. Dís sonrió, abrazando a ambos como cuando eran pequeños.

'Pero vienen ligados a una promesa.'

'¿Cuál?' Preguntó Kili, abriendo el broche y fijándose como el mecanismo seguía intacto.

'Quiero que dediquéis más tiempo conmigo y con vuestro tío, que os involucréis más en vuestro reino y cargo.' Se giró a Kili, cogiéndole el broche e indicando que se girase, separando un sector de cabello y trenzándolo rápidamente. 'Que dejes de pasarte tanto tiempo paseando por Valle, o cazando, y que te enfoques en algo productivo, algo que sea de utilidad aquí.' Le dijo a Kili. Éste asintió, sabiendo que era justo, aunque no muy ilusionado por la tarea. Aún así quizás era lo que necesitaba, ahora que Tauriel no estaba. Quizás le haría bien.

'Y tú.' Miró a Fili, y éste asintió, dispuesto a prometer lo que hiciese falta. 'Quiero que pases más tiempo con tu tío, que aprendas de él. Y que conozcas mejor la ley, que la estuviese de verdad, no como una tarea, sino como una necesidad.' Le acarició la cara, sacando una sonrisa involuntaria de él. 'Sé que estás destinado a grandes cosas, Fili.'

En sus palabras no había duda y Fili, más que nunca, quiso creerla.

Continuará…

* * *

**Khûzdul en este capítulo:**

_Urâd Zirnul: Colinas de Hierro (nombre dado por los habitantes de Erebor)_

_Nana': Hermana_

_Irak'adad: tío_

_Amad: Madre_

_Ibrizbunt mim: Pequeño león_

_Nednâr: Hijos_


	9. We Are One

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you see everyday that we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Era tarde, el aire aún estaba cargado con la humedad del baño que habían disfrutado, el ambiente con un ligero aroma a lavanda. Ambos vestían sus ropas de noche, Bilbo un ligero camisón, Thorin unos pantalones. La habitación iluminada lo justo para ver pero sin romper el sentimiento de intimidad que habían creado entre ambos.

'¿Has hablado con él?' Preguntó Bilbo, cogiendo el peine de madera y sujetando un mechón del cabello de Thorin.

'Más o menos.' Respondió el rey, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer.

Bilbo trabajó poco a poco en los enredos, pues aún sabiendo que el pelo enano era mucho más resistente y grueso que el suyo, no quería dañarlo. Amaba que Thorin no se lo recogiese en sofisticados peinados como la gran mayoría, pues le encantaba ver sus mechones moverse con él, poder acariciarlos cuando estaban a solas. Además, conseguía que las contadas ocasiones donde se hacía laboriosas trenzas decoradas con piedras preciosas para fiestas y galas fuesen mucho más especiales.

'Deja que lo adivine: le has cogido y obligado a verte trabajar sin decirle el porqué.'

Thorin no dijo nada, pero Bilbo pudo ver su cara en el espejo, aunque no le hizo falta. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sonrió.

'Thorin, debes hablar con él, explicarle el motivo de tus actos, de su cambio de rutina.'

'Lo haré. Es solo…' Thorin giró la cabeza, pero Bilbo le dio un pequeño tirón para indicarle que se estuviese quieto. 'Es solo que no sé cómo abarcar el tema. Esperaba que quizás Dís lo hiciese por mi.'

El nombrar a su hermana hizo que los remordimientos le volviesen, sabiendo que debía hablar con Thorin. Al mismo tiempo no quería hacer el asunto más importante de lo que era en realidad. Aunque ese era el problema, no sabía cómo de grande era. Algo le decía que no podía hablar con Dagril sin haber hablado antes con Thorin. Pero aún así no quería hablar con Dagril si resultaba ser cierto lo que él suponía. Aunque tampoco podía ignorarlo eternamente si era verdad que su nuevo amigo sentía algo por su esposo.

Thorin dio un pequeño gruñido que devolvió a Bilbo al presente, y se dio cuenta de que había estado tirando del cabello de Thorin y peinándolo intensamente todo ese tiempo. Lo soltó como si quemase, preocupado por seguir haciéndole daño.

Thorin se giró a él, cogiéndose la extensa melena en una coleta baja y atándosela con el trozo de cuero que siempre llevaba en la muñeca. '¿Qué sucede?'

'Nada.' Se excusó Bilbo. 'Lo siento.'

Thorin se levantó, acercándose a Bilbo y cogiéndole de las manos. '¿Qué te preocupa, _kurdûh_?'

Bilbo suspiró, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, que no podía esperar al momento adecuado porque no existía. Se fue hacia la cama, sentándose en ella y esperando a que Thorin lo imitase. Se giró al enano, viendo la preocupación en sus ojos, y le acarició la cara, disfrutando del tacto de su barba, tratando de hacerle ver de manera silenciosa que todo estaba bien.

'Es algo que me lleva rondando la cabeza varios días, pero que no sabía cómo hablar contigo de ello.'

'¿Es algo que he hecho?' La voz de Thorin reservada, sin dejar entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos.

'No.' Dijo Bilbo, acariciando los ásperos dedos del rey. 'Lo que te voy a contar, me gustaría que quedase entre nosotros.'

Thorin asintió. 'Tienes mi palabra, Bilbo.'

Bilbo suspiró y dejó que todas esas dudas que había tenido, todas esas preguntas, saliesen. Le había prometido a Thorin hacía ya un año que trataría de ser abierto con él, de comunicarse, de no tener secretos el uno con el otro. Y, por mucho que le costase, pensaba cumplir esa promesa.

'Es Dagril.' Vio como los ojos de Thorin cambiaron ligeramente, y supo que no iba a ser una conversación fácil. 'Sabes que en los últimos meses hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Primero con el viaje a La Comarca y ahora con la exhibición.'

Thorin asintió, y Bilbo le siguió acariciando los dedos. 'Y me gustaría considerarlo un amigo. Al menos creo que lo soy.'

'Lo eres. Él siempre me ha hablado muy bien de ti.' El tono de Thorin neutro, contenido.

Bilbo asintió, sabiendo que lo difícil estaba por llegar. 'Pero siempre he sentido que había algo que no me decía, algo que hacía que nunca se abriese del todo conmigo. El mismo sentimiento que ha hecho que yo sea más reservado con él también.'

'¿A qué te refieres?'

'Pues Thorin, me refiero a que creo que Dagril tiene sentimientos hacia ti. Y que creo que hay algo no resuelto entre vosotros.' Lo dijo del tirón, sabiendo que Thorin respondía mejor a los mensajes directos.

Notó como las manos de Thorin se paralizaban, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, su cara era una expresión que Bilbo no supo leer.

'Y no quiero hacer un problema de ello, de verdad. No dudo de ti, es solo que necesito saber.' Bilbo tocó el brazo de Thorin, tratando de instigar una respuesta en él, queriendo hacerle ver que sentía sus palabras, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello. Fue entonces cuando Thorin se separó ligeramente de él.

'¿Piensas que te he sido infiel con él?' Su voz cargada de dolor pero con un ligero toque de ira contenida.

'No, Thorin. Para nada.' Bilbo se acercó más a él, rodeándole la cara y tratando de transmitir con sus gestos y ojos lo que claramente no conseguía con palabras. 'No dudo de ti. Es solo que creo que hay más entre vosotros que lo que me contaste en su momento.'

Thorin no se separó de él esta vez, pero tampoco se movió. Aún así Bilbo lo consideró una victoria. 'Solo quiero saber si me lo estoy imaginando, o si en algún momento, antes de que estuviésemos juntos, sucedió algo.'

' _Yo opino que si no es por amor, no hay motivo para casarse.'_

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho Dagril en la Colina del Cuervo a las pocas semanas de conocerse. Nunca podría olvidarse de ellas, pues le habían despertado muchos sentimientos encontrados. Thorin aún recordaba cómo había añorado a Bilbo, su corazón llorando la ausencia del hobbit, no solo por el futuro como pareja que hubiesen podido tener, sino por el amigo que había perdido.

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que vio a Dagril, la forma en la que el enano lo miró. Thorin había visto esa mirada en otros y, aunque tardó unos días en confirmar su sospecha, supo que no se había equivocado. Dagril lo deseaba. Si solo fuese eso hubiese sido fácil, pero el problema era aún mayor dado Thorin había empezado a conocerlo mejor, y había un enano realmente fascinante tras esa atractiva cara. Eso había complicado las cosas, sobretodo cuando había estado tan enfocado en la respuesta de Bilbo, en esperar cualquier carta que pudiese hacerle ver que el hobbit sentía lo mismo. Pero esa carta nunca llegó, y Dagril se había convertido en una constante en esas pocas semanas que acontecieron a la Gala.

Nunca había querido admitirlo, pero siempre había sabido que no iba a poder huir de ello continuamente. Aún ahora, cuando estaba felizmente casado y tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, podía notar esa tensión entre ellos. Era cierto que consideraba a Dagril un amigo y, aunque en los últimos meses su relación se había transformado en algo cómodo para ambos, siempre había estado en su mente ese momento donde casi hizo caso a Dwalin en las primeras semanas y fue al cuarto de Dagril, dispuesto a calmar ese deseo, a romper de una vez por todas esa tensión que había entre ambos. Por las barbas de Durin, casi había bailado con él en la Gala…

Suspiró, sabiendo que podía mentirse él, pero no podía mentir a Bilbo. No ahora. Lo amaba demasiado para ello.

'Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros.' Cogió las manos de Bilbo, besando sus dedos. 'Pero creo que quizás habría sido mejor si no hubiese sido así.'

Vio como los ojos de Bilbo se abrían, y pudo comprender el temor que vio en ellos. Sabía que Bilbo le había abierto su corazón, que había hablado de algo que hubiese sido mejor dejar en secreto. El hobbit había sido valiente y ahora le tocaba serlo a él.

'Fue antes de tu llegada, cuando aún no sabía si me responderías o no. Si vendrías a la Gala.' Se acomodó un poco más en la cama, no perdiendo la conexión con Bilbo, pues necesitaba tocarlo, hacerle ver que estaba ahí, con él. 'Desde que te fuiste nunca había pensado en nadie que no fueses tú, nunca estuve con nadie, pues la mera idea me era inconcebible.'

'Hasta Dagril.' Dijo Bilbo, comprendiendo.

'No es lo que tú crees. No estoy, o estuve, enamorado de él.' Pues Thorin necesitaba que Bilbo supiese eso. 'Solo me sentí atraído por él, al principio físicamente y luego… Luego pensé que si nunca venías, si decidías quedarte en tu amada tierra, pues quizás pudiese ser algo más.'

'¿Algo más?' Bilbo se levantó, necesitando moverse y comprendiendo que había sido mala idea sacar esa conversación en su dormitorio, en su cama. Él no había sentido celos antes, la mera idea le parecía absurda, pero pensaba que quizás lo que sentía ahora podía considerarse así.

Thorin movió las manos haciéndole ver que no podía culparlo por haber deseado un mínimo de felicidad por aquel entonces. '¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué iba a pasarme el resto de mi vida solo, tratando de recordar el sabor de tus labios? ¿El sonido de tu voz?'

Bilbo se sintió absurdo por haber sentido celos, aunque fuese por unos segundos. No podía culpar a Thorin, pues el enano tenía razón. Si hubiese elegido La Comarca, nunca volver a Erebor, hubiese querido que Thorin fuese feliz, aunque fuese en los brazos de otro.

'No me hubiese casado con él, si es lo que te preocupa.'

'¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Quizás con el tiempo…'

'No, Bilbo.' Thorin se levantó, cogiéndole de las manos y atrayéndolo hacia él. 'Lo que siento por ti es algo que nunca sentiré por nadie más. No eres lo que pensaba que quería en una pareja, sino todo lo que nunca supe que necesitaba. Eres la luz que me guía, eres la voz de mi conciencia, eres mi amigo, mi confidente, mi consejero.' Subió hasta llegar a su oreja, rodeándola, recorriendo la trenza y llegando a la cuenta, colocándola entre sus dedos. '¿Le deseaba? Sí, es un enano atractivo. Y el hecho de que sea alguien interesante con el que se pueda hablar y que además me desease era novedoso. No he encontrado a muchos enanos como él a lo largo de mi vida.'

'Imposible.' Negó Bilbo con una ligera sonrisa, pues no la había podido evitar ante las palabras de su esposo. Thorin tenía esos momentos donde le declaraba su amor y, lo que en cualquier otro a Bilbo le parecería cursi y exagerado, cuando el rey lo decía no podía más que deshacerse, pues Thorin creía cada palabra con todo su ser.

'Créeme, _bunnel._ No todo el mundo de mi raza me ve con tus ojos.'

'Tanto gusto para la arquitectura y tan poco para lo que realmente importa.' Elogió Bilbo, llevando su mano izquierda a la mano de Thorin, haciendo que soltase su trenza y entrelazando sus dedos.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, analizando no sólo las palabras del otro en la conversación, sino sus sentimientos hacia ellas. Fue Bilbo el primero en hablar, en romper la pequeña tregua que habían conseguido.

'¿Te sigue atrayendo?'

Thorin suspiró, cerrando los ojos y pensando cómo contestar, cuál era la verdad. 'En cierta medida, sí.'

'¿Te gustaría acostarte con él?' Pues Bilbo estaba dispuesto a ese diálogo. Si era algo que Thorin deseaba, si se había quedado con las ganas, pensaba que era mejor lidiar con ello juntos que dejar que pasase aún más tiempo. Además, podía entender lo que era querer estar con alguien de tu raza, pues aunque Bilbo nunca elegiría un hobbit antes que a Thorin, no después de haber estado con él; podía comprender que no fuese igual para el enano.

'No.' No había duda en la voz del rey, aún así Bilbo buscó en sus ojos que esas palabras eran ciertas.

'Es cierto que me atrae, más que otros, pero no por ello quiero consumar ese deseo.' Thorin tomó la cara del hobbit entre sus manos, tratando de hacerle ver. 'Tú eres el único que deseo entre mis brazos.' Le besó la frente. 'En nuestra cama.'

Y Bilbo suspiró, cerrando los ojos, pegándose a su esposo, dejando que su tacto lo aliviase. No podía negar que tenía sentimientos encontrados ante esas palabras, pues nunca había deseado a nadie que no fuese al enano desde el día que Thorin llamó a su puerta. Pero su mente le decía que no tenía porqué ser así para su esposo, que no por ello el deseo que sentía hacia él era menor. Aún así necesitaría tiempo para alinear su mente y corazón.

'Te pediría que no hablases de esto con él.' Dijo Thorin, sorprendiendo a Bilbo, haciendo que se separase ligeramente de él para mirarlo a los ojos. 'Pues para mi es algo del pasado. No más que una mera idea de una vida que por suerte nunca viviré, pero puede que no sea igual para él.'

'¿Crees que siente algo por ti?'

'Temo que sí, pero valoro demasiado nuestra amistad como para indagar más, pues sé que solo puede traerle dolor a él. Y te pediría que hicieras lo mismo.'

Bilbo colocó sus manos en el pecho de Thorin, notando su calor tras la túnica. '¿No sería mejor ayudarlo? ¿Hablar del asunto?'

'Las palabras solo traerían más pesar. Deja que el tiempo lo disuelva.'

Bilbo asintió, sabiendo que Thorin tenía razón, que tiempo era lo único que podía ayudar. Pero aún así quería hacer algo, pues Dagril era un enano amable, inteligente, leal. Tenía grandes cualidades que, desde su punto de vista, estaba desperdiciando como mero guardia real. Bilbo pensaba hacer algo por él y, si de paso le ayudaba a superar sus sentimientos hacia Thorin, pues mejor.

***

Fili miró el documento que le había entregado Thorin. La firma del rey y su sello indicando su legitimidad. Nunca antes había visto un documento de propiedad y pensó que quizás debería pasar un tiempo con su madre, familiarizarse con los distintos contratos y documentos oficiales con los que trabajaba.

'Quiero que se lo entregas a la familia Justi.' Dijo su tío, mirándolo desde su mesa de despacho.

'¿Por qué yo?' Pues sabía que su presencia en el barrio no sería muy bien recibida.

'Porque así vas a usar la ocasión para disculparte y hacerles ver que los has ayudado, recuperando su fe y lealtad a la Corona.'

'No dudan de la Corona o de ti.' Rebatió Fili. 'Dudan de mí.'

Thorin se levantó, rodeando la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta. 'Ven, coge el documento.'

Y Fili así lo hizo, sabiendo que su tío quería enseñarle algo. Thorin nunca había sido como Balin, explicando lo que iba a aprender y su utilidad e importancia. Su tío siempre le había hecho hacer algo y luego, cuando lo había perfeccionado, le había preguntado que le explicase el por qué de su enseñanza. Era más frustrante para el joven pero al mismo tiempo más eficaz. Nunca había olvidado ninguna de las enseñanzas de su tío, pues siempre había tenido que averiguarlas por su cuenta, usando su razonamiento.

Caminaron hasta salir del Palacio, Thorin negando a los dos guardias de la entrada su servicio. La plaza central que les llevaba a diferentes niveles y distritos estaba llena de gente. Algunos se giraron a verlos, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, pero la gran mayoría los ignoró.

'Dime, ¿qué ves?' Preguntó su tío, dirigiéndose al mirador principal, donde se podían ver numerosas escaleras que iban a diferentes barrios.

'Erebor.' Contestó Fili, apoyándose a su lado, tratando de buscar algo que se le podía haber escapado.

'¿Qué es Erebor?' Le preguntó Thorin, mirándolo.

Fili no supo muy bien cómo contestar a eso. Volvió a mirar a las calles, a su gente, a la belleza de la montaña. La respuesta seguía eludiéndolo.

El rey volvió a hablar ante el silencio del joven. '¿Qué diferencia Erebor de Ered Luin?'

Fili miró a su tío, tratando de averiguar la respuesta en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban gracias a las vivas luces de su alrededor. 'Ered Luin es un conjunto de clanes. Una cordillera de montañas dividida por sectores entre los Barbas de Fuego, los Nalgudos y los Barbiluengos. Erebor es un reino barbiluengo.'

Thorin empezó a andar, bajando por una de las escaleras principales. 'Basándonos en esa definición solo barbiluengos viven en Erebor.'

Fili recordó a Bofur, y supo que había más como él, enanos de otros clanes, que habían dejado atrás sus tierras o familias por poder vivir en la Montaña Solitaria, enanos como la familia Justi.

'Es cierto que hay enanos de otros clanes, pero todos ellos han jurado su pleitesía a Erebor.'

'Lo que nos devuelve a la pregunta original. ¿Qué es Erebor?'

Fili empezó a sentirse frustrado, pero más consigo mismo que con su tío. El rey se percató y, sin dejar de caminar, decidió ayudarlo.

'Es cierto que muchos de los enanos que viven aquí son nuestro pueblo, familias que han viajado desde la llegada del dragón conmigo a Ered Luin y de vuelta aquí. Otras que decidieron cobijarse en _Urâd Zirnul._ Pero hay un gran número de enanos que pertenecen a otros clanes, que llegaron sin título o aparente porvenir a nuestras puertas. Que me juraron lealtad.'

Fili asintió, recordando esos días años atrás. Cómo había ocasionado cierto revuelo entre ancianos nobles de su clan. Sin embargo, Thorin había aceptado a todos aquellos que le habían jurado pleitesía. Era ahora cuando empezaba a comprender la importancia de ese acto, el claro mensaje que había mandado el rey al mundo.

'Erebor es la suma de todos sus habitantes. Es un ideal al mismo tiempo que una realidad.' Dijo, sabiendo que estaba llegando a una respuesta, pero sin conocerla aún.

Thorin sonrió. '¿Y qué tienen todos ellos en común?' Pasaron por la entrada del mercado de la zona Oeste y Fili se fijó en la gente, en la vida que lo rodeaba, en la mezcolanza de acentos que podía oír, de peinados y características físicas. Aún así todos tenían algo que los diferenciaba como ciudadanos de Erebor, ya fuese las ropas, o la forma de ser.

Vio como algunos se fijaban en ellos, como miraban a Thorin e inclinaban la cabeza a modo de respeto, su devoción clara en sus ojos. No fue hasta unas cuantas calles más tarde cuando Fili comprendió.

'A ti.' Dijo parándose en seco y mirando a su tío. 'Su lealtad y fe hacia ti.' Pues ahora la respuesta le era clara.

Pero Thorin negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él y colocando su mano en su hombro. 'No Fili, no solo a mi. A nosotros. A tu madre. A nuestro linaje. A ti.'

Fili no estaba seguro de eso, no había hecho nada para merecer la lealtad del pueblo.

'La Corona no soy solo yo, Fili. Eres tú, tu hermano, tu madre. Bilbo en cierta medida.' Thorin sonrió, apretando su hombro. 'Es nuestra obligación y deber cuidar de nuestro pueblo. Esa fue la misión que Mahal le dio a Durin junto a los otros Padres, que ha sido transmitida durante siglos hasta llegar a mi. Y un día será tuya.'

Thorin lo giró, no dándole tiempo a pensar en la importancia de esas palabras, en la gravedad y carga que había en ellas. 'Ve.' Dijo el rey empujándolo ligeramente hacia la posada. 'Devuélveles la fe en nosotros.'

Y Fili así lo hizo, comprendiendo que sus actos no solo hablaban de él, sino de su linaje, de su tío. Entendiendo el porqué Thorin quería que fuese él el que diese la cara solucionando el problema, con las escrituras para la nueva casa de la familia en la mano y una disculpa en sus labios. Fili entró en la posada, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a su tío, tratando de hacerle ver que entendía su enseñanza, que no lo defraudaría.

***

'¿Bilbo?' Llamó Dagril a la puerta sin entrar los aposentos, no queriendo ser descortés. Se giró, viendo como los dos guardias lo miraban al fondo del pasillo, sabiendo que el hobbit los había avisado de su visita. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a llamar. '¿Seguro que está?' Preguntó a sus compañeros.

'Estará en el jardín.' Dijo una enana, saliendo del cuarto de al lado con una bandeja vacía. Sin duda parte del servicio de la casa real por su perfecta apariencia. 'Segunda puerta a la derecha, pasando la sala de estar.' Y no dedicó más tiempo a él, saliendo del pasillo a paso rápido, pero no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa al guardia de la derecha.

Dagril volvió a llamar y, ante el silencio, abrió la puerta, pasando a las estancias y sorprendiéndose al verlas. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí y, aunque había oído rumores, nunca podía haberse imaginado algo como lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Era como si hubiesen transportado la casa de Bilbo a Erebor.

Caminó por ella, no queriendo cotillear pero sin poder evitar fijarse en todo. Llegó a la sala de estar y vio como había un pequeño cuarto más adelante. Volvió a llamar al hobbit pero no recibió respuesta. Dedicó unos minutos a lo que lo rodeaba, la chimenea, los dos sillones, sin duda del rey y Bilbo. Un arpa plateada preciosa en una esquina, unos sofás contra la pared, la mesa de té con libros sobre ella. Los cuadros. Todo era extremadamente hogareño y cotidiano. Inimaginable que fuesen los aposentos del rey. Dagril se dirigió a la pequeña sala redonda, pensando que sin duda su tío no debía de saber de la re-decoración que había hecho Thorin con los aposentos de su abuelo. Ya podía imaginar su ira ante lo que él consideraría sin duda una ofensa familiar.

Fue al llegar a la pequeña sala circular cuando Dagril vio la puerta y notó el fresco aroma de principios de otoño. Pasó, pensando que su asombro no podía ser mayor, y viendo el precioso jardín que había al otro lado.

'¡Dagril!' Llamó Bilbo desde un lado, donde se encontraba arrodillado con las manos en la tierra. 'Perdona que no vaya a saludarte.'

Dagril negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, agradecido por las palabras. Se acercó al hobbit, viendo las diferentes frutas y hortalizas que había a su alrededor. Todas colocadas en líneas. Un precioso invernadero hecho con cristales de colores se situaba al fondo a la derecha. Valle quedaba en la distancia. Era, sin duda, el lugar más mágico de toda la montaña. Y más secreto, pues ahora podía ver como la gran apertura podía ser una debilidad si alguien sabía de ella y decidía escalar. Difícil, pero no improbable a los ojos del enano.

'¿Querías verme?' Preguntó, fijándose en cómo el hobbit sacaba de la tierra zanahorias y las colocaba en una cesta.

'Sí, quería saber de ti, de tus planes.' Bilbo lo miró, no tardó en indicarle un pequeño taburete que había a un lado y Dagril lo cogió, acercándose al hobbit pero sin pisar su trabajo. 'Estamos a menos de una semana de abrir la exhibición.'

'Cierto.' Sonrió Dagril.

'¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer a continuación?' Bilbo cogió la preciosa pala que tenía a su izquierda y la clavó con cuidado, moviendo la tierra más que empujando. Al poco llevó la mano al tallo y sacó otra zanahoria.

'Supongo que volver a mi cargo.' Se sentó, tratando de imaginarse de nuevo al mando de la Colina del Cuervo y le dio un escalofrío. Era lo último que quería hacer, pero no podía seguir evadiendo a Dwalin por siempre. La protección que tenía gracias a Bilbo acabaría la semana siguiente.

'¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?'

'No.' Dijo sin poder evitar ser sincero. 'Es lo último que quiero, pero ¿qué sino?'

'¿Qué te gustaría?' Preguntó el hobbit sin dejar su tarea.

Dagril miró al exterior, viendo como un cuervo se posaba en la gruesa barandilla, no sabiendo si era un animal normal o de los que podía entenderlos. En todo ese tiempo en Erebor no había conseguido que ningún cuervo le hablase por voluntad propia, algo que lo irritaba, pues sabía que eran capaces del lenguaje común al igual que khuzdûl. Aún así parecía que solo le dirigían la palabra cuando tenían un mensaje que transmitir.

'Me gustaría seguir nuestro trabajo.' Dijo por fin. 'Investigar más a otros clanes. Aprender de su historia y costumbres.'

'¿Cómo los de Ered Luin?'

'Si y no. Más como los del Orocarni.'

Bilbo levantó la mirada, clavando toda su atención en él. Dagril supo que debía seguir, que ese era su momento si quería ganarse el favor de Bilbo y que lo ayudase.

'Había pensado que estaría bien saber de ellos. Nuestro clan, al igual que los de Ered Luin, nunca han tenido gran trato con ellos, al menos no documentado en la Tercera Edad. Sin embargo, todos juraron lealtad a Thorin en su coronación.' Dagril aún recordaba la Gala, su asombro al ver a enanos tan distintos a él y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos en carácter. Sus ropajes vibrantes. Sus pieles más oscuras, adaptadas sin duda al calor y clima de sus montañas.

'Estudiaste diplomacia, ¿no es así?'

Dagril asintió. Bilbo arrancó la última zanahoria y se limpió las manos en su pantalón, poniéndose de pie con esa mirada que Dagril conocía ya como la que ponía cuando estaba tramando algo.

'¿Y si te encargases del trato con ellos?' El hobbit le clavó sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Bilbo recordaba a la perfección las palabras de Thorin casi un año atrás en la Sala Azul de su Consejo.

_Quiero devolver la dignidad a nuestra raza. No solo a nuestro pueblo._

Bilbo sabía que Thorin tenía interés en el Orocarni, que había algo en esas montañas que lo llamaban. Sabía que se escribía con Dain sobre ellas, aunque el rey aún no había ido a pedirle consejo sobre lo que fuese que estaba tramando. Pero a él no le importaba ni le hacía falta. Él había prendido esa llama en Thorin, lo había instigado a ser el rey de su raza, no solo de su pueblo, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Thorin moviese su interés de Erebor al mundo exterior. La montaña estaba casi reconstruida, era operativa, y los pocos sectores que aún estaban deshabitados no eran una prioridad. Sin embargo, rutas de comercio lo eran.

Thranduil había puesto un impuesto de paso por el Bosque Negro, algo que había enfurecido a Thorin muchísimo y había complicado el comercio con Ered Luin. Bilbo tenía en asuntos pendientes llegar a un acuerdo con el Rey Elfo, pero sabía que no podían depender solo del oeste. Necesitaban abrirse al este también, pues de ahí llegaban las especias y los tintes. Había una riqueza distinta que encontrar en el Orocarni, una que, si Erebor conseguía ventaja sobre otros reinos, podía ayudarlos a prosperar.

Pero para ello iban a necesitar a alguien que conociese esa cultura, que tuviese ventaja sobre otros también interesados en los productos del oeste. Y, aunque Fili había hecho un buen papel como mediador, el joven príncipe carecía de conocimiento y experiencia en ese momento. Bilbo sabía que Thorin quería mantener a su heredero cerca de él, hacerlo partícipe de su día a día. Lo que significaba que su puesto de embajador tendría que ser ocupado por otro enano.

'¿Qué te parecería ser el nuevo embajador entre clanes?'

Dagril lo miró sorprendido, sabiendo que ese era el puesto del príncipe. Bilbo le leyó la mente.

'Fili va a tener otras tareas dentro de poco, y alguien va a tener que ocupar su lugar. Si te hicieses embajador a tiempo completo podrías lidiar con la correspondencia al mismo tiempo que aprender e investigar a los clanes.'

'¿Sería posible? Técnicamente juré mi servicios al rey y a su protección.' Pues Dagril era consciente de ello, por mucho que sus acciones hubiesen sido más llevadas por la necesidad que la lógica cuando lo hizo, no se arrepentía de ello.

'Y le estarías sirviendo como embajador y protegiendo sus intereses. Nadie podría negarte que no estás sirviendo a la Corona.'

Bilbo lo hizo sonar tan simple, tan lógico. Y Dagril recordó que el hobbit había hablado con un dragón y vivido para contarlo. Sin duda era capaz de salirse con la suya en cualquier situación.

Dagril sonrió, levantándose. '¿Harías eso por mi?' Pues no sabía qué había hecho para merecer su amistad, pero estaba agradecido de ello.

'¿Es lo que deseas?' Su pregunta sincera. Dagril asintió. 'Déjalo en mis manos.' Dijo el hobbit con un guiño de ojo.

***

'¿Dagril?' Preguntó Balin sorprendido.

Bilbo asintió, cogiendo otra pasta de la bandeja. Amaba esa tetería, era su favorita, y nunca se arrepentiría de haber invitado al dueño y a su esposa a su boda. Por mucho revuelo que el acto hubiese ocasionado en el Consejo.

'¿Para embajador?'

'Es perfecto.' Explicó Bilbo. 'Es noble, ha sido educado en diplomacia, es experto en historia y con ganas de aprender.'

'Está al mando de la Colina del Cuervo.' Argumentó Balin.

'Desperdiciando su tiempo y talento.' Devolvió Bilbo. 'Y lo sabes, al igual que lo sabe Dwalin.'

'Es el mejor soldado que tiene.' Pues numerosas veces había oído a su hermano elogiar al sobrino de Dain.

'¿Quizás Dwalin debería ser mejor profesor?' Dijo Bilbo sin poder evitarlo, relajándose al ver la pequeña sonrisa del viejo enano. 'Balin, confía en mí.' Acabó suplicando, antes de coger la taza de té.

'Confió en ti, Bilbo. Es solo que no entiendo por qué quieres que le proponga yo la idea a Thorin.'

Bilbo bebió té, usando esos segundos para pensar una respuesta. No podía ser sincero y decirle que Thorin y él necesitaban tiempo, a poder ser semanas, antes de hablar de Dagril en cualquier tipo de situación. Bilbo quería que su conversación se enfriase, pero no por ello quería perjudicar al enano. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y pensaba ayudar a Dagril sin meter el dedo en la llaga de Thorin.

'Seguro que será mejor recibido por el Consejo si viene de ti.'

Balin lo miró sin creerse en absoluto esas palabras, y así se lo dejó ver su mirada. Pero Bilbo se negó a explicarse más, en un pulso silencioso con el enano.

'¿Desean algo más?' Preguntó Nyar, el dueño, cortando el momento y dándole la excusa perfecta a Bilbo para cambiar el tema de conversación.

'Quizás un trozo de tarta de queso. Balin, ¿quieres un pedazo?' Su tono inocente.

'No gracias.' Rechazó Balin mirando a Nyar. 'Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito.' Esto último lo dijo mirando a Bilbo, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Bilbo suspiró, agradeciendo tener en su vida alguien tan bueno como Balin.

'Quizás coja un poco de tu tarta.' Oyó decir al enano.

Y Bilbo quiso decirle que debía haber pedido la suya si quería tarta, que no iba a compartirla. Pero miró a Balin y supo que éste lo estaba haciendo más como pago por su silencio que por gula.

'Vale.' Acabó aceptando Bilbo. Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

_Khûzdul en este capítulo:_

_Kurdûh: Mi corazón_

_Urâd Zirnul: Colinas de Hierro (nombre dado por los habitantes de Erebor)_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que hacen que siga con esta historia. ¡Solo queda un capítulo más de esta parte!


	10. To Build A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dar las gracias a todas mis lectoras. Tanto las que llevan conmigo desde el comienzo de There and Back Again como las que se han incorporado ahora (cuando sea que estés leyendo esto, va por ti). Sin vosotras no hubiese podido hacer esto. Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han ayudado a seguir durante años. Gracias por vuestras palabras.
> 
> Gracias a mi mejor amigo y editor, por estar a mi lado en este viaje y corregir cada capítulo. Este mundo existe gracias a él.
> 
> Que sepáis que tengo una parte 4 pensanda que va a suceder en en Orocarni. Creo que os va a gustar mucho, a mi me hace mucha ilusión porque hay mucho Thorin, Bilbo, Fili, Kili y ¡personajes nuevos! Por favor decirme si os interesaría o debería parar ya. Por el momento me voy a centrar en mi propia novela fantástica, que tengo muchas ganas de escribirla y a poder ser publicarla.
> 
> Para cualqueir cosa no dudeis mandarme un comentario por aqui o por twitter o por donde sea, tengo el mismo nombre. Un beso y ¡nos vemos en el Orocarni!

_There is a house built out of stone_

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills_

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_

_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home_

_2945 Tercera Edad_

Bilbo llevó su mano izquierda hacia atrás, colocándola sobre la pierna de Thorin, agarrándolo. Su mano derecha estaba demasiado ocupada en recorrer el fuerte torso del enano, notando sus músculos contraerse con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se perdiese en el placer de cabalgar a Thorin, mordiendo su labio inferior sin percatarse, no impidiendo que sus gemidos saliesen de ellos.

Llevaba demasiados días necesitando ese momento, esa sensación de control, de liberación. Desde que se había percatado de los sentimientos de Dagril no había sabido como acercarse a Thorin, como retomar su vida sexual. Al principio se había sentido inseguro, luego los últimos preparativos de la exhibición lo habían mantenido ocupado. Pero hoy… Hoy era el día de la inauguración, por lo que sus respectivas agendas estaban vacías hasta el mediodía. Sexo no había estado en la mente de ninguno de los dos hasta que Bilbo había lamido la gota de mermelada de frambuesa que se había resbalado por su dedo, no teniendo en cuenta lo que dicho gesto despertaría en Thorin. Ninguno de los dos supo muy bien cómo pasaron de estar tranquilamente desayunando a Thorin de rodillas, la erección de Bilbo penetrando su garganta, las manos del hobbit agarrando sus cabellos, tirando de ellos mientras dejaba que Thorin le recordarse lo que era el placer.

Una vez Thorin había tragado los restos de Bilbo y se había puesto en pie, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que el hobbit notase la dura erección de su marido contra su muslo, Bilbo había sabido que esa mañana sería una que no olvidarían con facilidad. El enano no había tardado en cogerlo en brazos, haciendo que el hobbit le rodease su cintura con sus piernas, desnudándolo mientras se encaminaban al dormitorio. Preparándolo con prisa y precisión, sabiendo que la pasión, más que el cariño, los guiaba.

Y eso los había llevado a Bilbo cabalgando a Thorin, el enano moviendo sus caderas con precisión, siguiendo el ritmo casi insaciable del hobbit. Bilbo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, perdido en el éxtasis al saber que tenía a Thorin bajo su merced, al notar la mano del enano masturbarlo mientras se movía en él. Era en momentos así cuando Bilbo comprendía lo que era sentirse poderoso. Abrió los ojos, viendo la cara de Thorin, su absoluta entrega, su perfecto cuerpo. Todo suyo. Y pensó en cómo quería más, cómo necesitaba más, cómo nunca se saciaría de esa visión, de ese sentimiento.

Se corrió sin avisar, manchando el torso de Thorin, gritando su nombre cual plegaria.

Thorin lo miró, bebiendo de cada suspiro, de cada rojez, dejando que volviese a la realidad antes de mover sus caderas de nuevo. Conocía el cuerpo de su esposo lo suficiente como para saber cuándo podía volver a tocarlo y continuar con el placer de ambos.

 _¿Cuántas veces es lo normal?_ Le había preguntado al principio de su relación sexual, sorprendido por la rapidez y frecuencia de sus clímax. Bilbo no lo había sabido con certeza, su inexperiencia clara en sus ojos. Pero no habían tardado en averiguarlo juntos en esas primeras semanas. De tres a cuatro en una sesión cotidiana. Dato que, si se pensaba con lógica, explicaba la alta natalidad de los hobbits.

Pero la lógica y su uso reproductivo era lo último que estaba en la mente de Thorin, sobretodo cuando Bilbo movió ligeramente las caderas, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en él. En ese momento Thorin lo deseaba más que a nada ni nadie en toda la Tierra Media. Hubiese dado y hecho lo que fuese si Bilbo se lo hubiese pedido, completamente bajo su merced. Y una pequeña voz en su interior le decía del peligro de eso, del poder que el pequeño hobbit ejercía sobre él. Pero Bilbo le susurró " _fóllame"_ , más una orden que una súplica, y Thorin no tardó en colocarlo contra el colchón, a cuatro patas, con su mano izquierda entre los omóplatos de Bilbo, haciendo presión, manteniendo su cara contra la almohada mientras agarraba sus caderas y se movía en él con toda la fuerza que poseía.

Si alguno de los dos hubiese sido conscientes de la realidad, si no hubiesen estado cegados por su deseo y placer, por la necesidad de poseer y ser poseído por el otro, se hubiesen percatado de la dureza con la que Thorin le estaba agarrando, de los moretones que más tarde aparecerían en las caderas del hobbit. De las marcas de uñas que cubrirían el torso y espalda del rey. De cómo Bilbo tendría que llevar el pañuelo más alto de lo normal durante casi una semana, cubriendo la marca que el rey le dejaría en el cuello al correrse en él.

***

'Sé que le prometimos a _amad_ que seríamos más responsables pero, ¿en serio crees que debería estar al mando de la Colina del Cuervo?' Preguntó Kili, tumbado en el sofá de su sala de estar.

'Claro que sí, es perfecto para ti.' Fili se miró las trenzas, asegurándose de que eran simétricas, antes de volverse a su hermano pequeño. 'Te encanta estar en el exterior. Además, te haría vigía de los alrededores, en especial de Valle. Nadie conoce esa ciudad mejor que tú.'

Golpeó ligeramente las piernas de Kili, haciendo que las subiese, y sentándose en el sofá, no tardando en notar su peso en su regazo. '¿Qué te preocupa?'

'Pues que es un trabajo. Que tendría gente a mi cargo.'

Fili bufó, divertido. 'Tienes ochenta y un años, Kili. Es hora de que tengas un trabajo.'

'No sé si sabría mandar, Fili. No soy como _irak'adad_ o tú.'

Fili pudo ver como había verdadera preocupación en la voz de su hermano, cosa que lo sorprendió, pues él siempre había sido el más lanzado de los dos, el que la gente prefería.

'No lo eres, Kee, pero eso no es malo. Tú tienes otras cualidades igual de válidas.' Le acarició la pierna, tratando de animarlo, de hacerle ver. 'Hay más en ti de lo que tú mismo crees, _nadad_. Y puede que sea hora de que lo averigües.'

Kili le miró a los ojos, abriéndole su corazón como había hecho desde que eran niños. 'Temo decepcionarlo, Fee.'

Fili asintió. 'Yo también.'

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, de entendimiento, donde comprendieron que su madre tenía razón, que su vida había cambiado y ellos debían cambiar con ella, madurar.

'Sé te dará bien. La gente se te da bien, Kili.' Fili le golpeó la pierna ligeramente, para llamar su atención, haciendo que su hermano clavase sus ojos de nuevo en él. 'Y cometerás errores, pero es normal. Piensa que no la puedes cagar más que yo.'

Kili rió. 'Cierto.'

'¡Eh!' Fili le empujó las piernas, haciendo que Kili se cayese al suelo. 'Se suponía que debías negarlo.'

'Imposible.' Dijo su hermano desde el suelo, aún con la risa en su voz. 'Tu cagada ha sido legendaria. La gente sigue hablando de ella y han pasado dos semanas.'

Fili se cruzó de brazos, no queriendo mostrar cómo esas palabras lo afectaban, pero sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de ocultárselo a su hermano.

'Fili.' Dijo éste en un tono más serio, rodeándolo con el brazo. 'También hablan de cómo les ayudaste, dándoles un nuevo hogar. Evitando un conflicto mucho mayor.'

'No evité nada.' Su voz baja, pues aunque había aprendido una lección que nunca olvidaría, eso no quitaba que aún le doliese. 'Fue Thorin.'

'Siempre lo es.' Comentó su hermano, sorprendiendo a Fili con esa frase, con su cambio de tono, haciendo que se girase a mirarlo. 'Eso es lo que me preocupa, que él siempre está ahí.'

'No entiendo.'

'¿Qué sucederá cuando él no esté para salvarnos? ¿Para ayudarnos?' Había dolor en la voz de su hermano, y Fili comprendió que era algo que llevaba tiempo rondándole la cabeza, quizás desde la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

'Para eso falta mucho, Kili.' Lo abrazó, rezando porque así fuese, pues no podía imaginarse la vida sin su tío. No ahora que comprendía que había tanto que aprender de él, una nueva faceta de Thorin hasta entonces desconocida para él.

'Eso espero, Fili. Eso espero.'

***

Bilbo había pensado que nada podía ser más placentero que la mañana que había tenido, pero las caras de asombro y admiración del Consejo tras ver la exhibición casi superaban esos momentos con Thorin. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que las puertas se habían abierto al público y, aunque aún era pronto para saber lo que opinaba la mayoría, los comentarios habían sido halagadores.

Podía ver la sonrisa en la cara de Dagril, recibiendo enhorabuenas y preguntas por doquier. Bilbo sonrió, feliz al ver al enano lleno de vida y pasión. Dagril siempre había sido un enigma para él, pues había pensado que nada cambiaría en su ausencia, pero ahora sabía que eso había sido absurdo. Dos años habían pasado en Erebor sin él, y era normal que hubiese nuevas caras, nuevas amistades entre la Compañía.

Era cierto que aún tenía sentimientos encontrados con el enano, pero había hallado en él a un alma inquisitiva, inteligente y apasionada por la historia tanto o más que él. No quería perderlo como amigo y, desde luego, no quería que se pasase sus días en un trabajo que apagase ese fuego que había visto en él. Quizás esa era la verdadera vocación de Dagril, y Bilbo pensaba ayudarle a descubrirlo. Thorin iba a esperar a mañana para darle la noticia de su nuevo puesto.

Dwalin se había quejado, entrando en sus aposentos, interrumpiendo su cena, y enumerando las razones por las que era una mala idea. Bilbo sabía que había sido más la mirada que él le había lanzado al Capitán del Rey que las palabras de Thorin lo que le habían cayado y hecho aceptar la realidad de que iba a tener que enseñar a Kili, quisiese o no, a ser el nuevo capitán de la Colina del Cuervo.

' _Es hora de que el muchacho tenga responsabilidades y gente a su cargo.'_ Había argumentado Thorin. Y Dwalin sabía que era verdad. Aún así Bilbo pensaba hacerle unas galletas, pues no envidiaba la tarea que tenía Dwalin ante él.

'¿Contento?' Oyó una voz a sus espaldas, y Bilbo sonrió, girándose.

'Sí. ¿Y tú?'

Vio cómo Thorin miraba la sala, fijándose tanto en las exhibiciones que narraban la historia de su pueblo como en la gente. En sus caras de asombro, de orgullo, de respeto.

'Lo estoy.' Volvió su vista a Bilbo. Su corona plateada brillando gracias a la iluminación de la sala, las cuentas de su pelo remarcando su belleza. Él, más que ningún artefacto en dicha sala, era la prueba viviente de la historia del pueblo de Durin. 'Es magnífico.'

'Me alegra que sea de tu agrado.' Bilbo se giró, colocándose al lado de su esposo, disfrutando del ambiente. Feliz al saber que había hecho algo de valor que ayudaría a la educación y moral de Erebor. No sabía cómo su simple idea de controlar e inspeccionar el Tesoro había acabado en esto, pero se alegraba de ello. No cambiaría por nada todas esas noches junto al fuego, escuchando a Thorin, aprendiendo de él, enamorándose aún más, si eso era posible.

'¿Cuál es tu siguiente proyecto?' Preguntó al cabo del tiempo Thorin, sin dejar de mirar a la gente, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de respeto cuando alguien se inclinaba ligeramente ante ellos.

'No lo sé.' Bilbo se colocó su corona, notando que había empezado a ladear. 'Creo que disfrutar de los frutos de mi trabajo durante un tiempo. Me lo merezco.'

'Sin duda.' Thorin dio un paso adelante al ver como una enana se acercaba a él con una pregunta. No tardó en responderla y volver al lado del hobbit. 'He imagino que la idea de investigar el este no se te ha pasado por la cabeza.'

Bilbo no dejó de mirar a la multitud, encontrando a Dagril charlando con Bofur en una esquina. Sabía que Balin no le había delatado con su plan de colocar al sobrino de Dain como embajador.

'No sé de qué me hablas.' Negó Bilbo, sabiendo que Thorin no le creería, pero negándose a aceptar su papel en los cambios de la corte del rey.

'Claro que no.' Había una ligera sonrisa en la voz del enano y Bilbo no pudo evitar imitarla, con su mirada aún fija en la multitud. 'Balin propuso a Dagril como sustituto de Fili. Supongo que no te había comentado nada.'

'No.' Bilbo saludó a Bofur en la distancia, sabiendo que Thorin le estaba mirando, tratando de ganar esa guerra silenciosa entre ellos. El hobbit no pensaba darle la satisfacción.

'Es una buena idea. Tiene el conocimiento y la pasión necesarias.' La voz de Thorin sincera. 'Y puede que necesitemos a alguien como él en el futuro.'

Bilbo notó algo en la voz de Thorin que le alarmó. '¿Qué sucede?' Dijo volviendo su mirada a él, tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, olvidándose del juego entre ambos.

'Nada, por ahora.'

'Pero hay algo que temes.'

Thorin asintió, cogiendo la mano de Bilbo de forma discreta, mirándolo al hacerlo. 'Creo que va siendo hora de poner nuestra atención en esas tierras. De expandir nuestro comercio.'

Bilbo le apretó la mano, prometiéndole con el gesto ayudarle. Sabía que había algo más que el rey no le estaba contando, pero podía darle tiempo a Thorin. Hasta entonces seguiría apoyándole, ayudándole en lo que pudiese.

***

_2946 Tercera Edad_

Kili miró a lo lejos, fijándose en como los árboles se movían de una forma inusual, pues no era un día especialmente ventoso. No tardó en ver los pájaros salir volando de las lindes del bosque y supo lo que sucedía.

'¿Qué es?' Oyó a Sandur preguntar a su lado, sin duda el soldado había visto lo mismo que él.

'Problemas.' Contestó Kili, esperando estar equivocado, pero sabiendo que no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse quieto y que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad.

'Sandur, quédate al mando. Si oyes mi cuerno, manda refuerzos.'

'Uzbad-dashatê.' Dijo Sandur, inclinando la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

Kili bajó las escaleras con prisa, llamando a otros cuatro soldados más, sabiendo que era mejor ser precavido. Cogió su cabra y partió en dirección al Bosque Negro a un trote rápido. En su camino vio a unas cuantas mujeres y niñas recogiendo las primeras flores de la primavera, aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol. Unos niños jugaban con espadas de madera cercanos a los dominios del rey Thranduil. Fueron éstos los primeros en gritar al ver a las enormes arañas correr hacia ellos.

Kili no tardó en lanzar un flecha, cegando momentáneamente a una de ellas, ganando tiempo para colocarse entre los niños y el monstruo. Se tiró al suelo, sacando otra flecha y aprovechando la distancia que aún tenía para cejar a la segunda. Sus soldados no tardaron en llegar, ocupándose de las otras dos mientras él mataba con su espada a la primera. Fue una batalla intensa, pero por suerte nadie salió herido. Al terminar, Kili cogió una bocanada de aire, viendo como las mujeres estaban a lo lejos abrazando a los niños. Les levantó la mano para indicarles que todo estaba bien y los vio irse.

'¿Qué hacen saliendo del bosque?' Preguntó uno de los soldados, yendo a su encuentro.

'No se suponía que el rey Thranduil las tenía bajo control?' Comentó otro, limpiando sus hachas de la negra sangre.

'Algo las ha espantado.' Kili se dio la vuelta, recorriendo el camino que habían tomado las arañas, llegando a las lindes del Bosque. Sabía que no debía entrar, que las negociaciones entre Thorin y el Rey Elfo estaban bastante tensas, pues su tío insistía en utilizar y reconstruir la ruta principal para el comercio con Ered Luin y Thranduil se negaba a que lo hiciesen. Aún así Kili no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Indicó a dos soldados que se quedasen con las cabras a las afueras y entró con otros dos. Él era un buen cazador, mejor que cualquier enano si tenía que ser sincero, y era en esos momentos donde sacaba especial ventaja de su habilidad. Se fijó en el suelo, en las ramas rotas, y no tardó en ver el cuerpo de otra araña muerta y, a sus pies, a un elfo. Se acercó, tratando de ayudar, pero el elfo yacía sin vida. Había otros dos más en ese claro artificial, hecho gracias a la fuerza de los monstruos y las flechas de los elfos. Sabía que debía volver e informar a su tío, pero antes de irse oyó un gemido. Miró a sus soldados y estos asintieron, agarrando las hachas y quedándose a su lado. Kili caminó con paso sigiloso, buscando el origen de los ruidos.

No tardó en encontrarse con el cuerpo de otro elfo, por suerte vivo. Se acercó a él con cuidado y notó como una de las tenazas de la araña estaba clavada en su torso. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Le tocó la cara, buscando su pulso, haciendo que su mirada de dolor se fijarse en él.

'Tranquilo. Estás a salvo.'

'¿Los otros?' Preguntó entre gemidos de dolor. Kili negó con la cabeza. El elfo cerró los ojos y Kili, el cual sabía lo que era sentir el veneno en su sangre, comprendió que no podía dejarlo ahí.

'Ayudadme.' Ordenó a sus soldados. Y éstos, aún extrañados, pues sin duda ellos no lo hubiesen hecho, siguieron sus órdenes. Entre los dos le sacaron del bosque. Kili lo subió en la cabra como mejor pudo, agarrando sus riendas.

'Mandad a alguien a hacerse con el veneno de éstas.' Dijo a los dos enanos que habían entrado con él en el bosque, señalando los tres cadáveres que estaban en las lindes. 'No volváis al bosque.'

Los enanos asintieron, cumpliendo con las órdenes.

'Vosotros, avisad a Oín. Decidle lo ocurrido y que se prepare para curar al elfo del envenenamiento.'

Cogió otra cabra y se montó, guiando con cuidado a ambos animales, tratando de que el elfo no se cayese o sufriese más. Su camino fue más lento que el de sus compañeros, pero al llegar a Erebor ya tenía a Oín en la puerta con sus ayudantes, listo para atenderlo.

Kili lo dejó a su cargo, contándole brevemente lo ocurrido, antes de encaminarse a la Sala del Trono. Allí encontró a Thorin hablando con alguien, sin duda asuntos importantes, pues Fili estaba a su lado, pero Kili no tenía tiempo para esperar a que acabasen.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó su hermano yendo a su encuentro, parándose en mitad del pasillo y permitiendo que Thorin acabase lo que fuese que estaba haciendo. Fili no tardó en agarrarle el brazo, queriendo asegurarse de que no estaba herido al ver las manchas de sangre roja y negra en sus ropas.

'No es mía.' Dijo para calmarlo. 'Las arañas han salido del Bosque. Casi atacan a unos niños a las afueras de Valle.'

La cara de Fili llena de asombro.

'Están muertas. Pero cuando fui a investigar entré en el Bosque.' Kili ignoró la mirada de Fili, ya tenía bastante con las reprimendas de su tío, no necesitaba también las de su hermano. 'Han matado a elfos. Por sus ropajes no todos eran soldados. Había uno con vida. Lo he traído a Erebor.'

'Tío querrá hablar con él.' Dijo Fili, girándose al trono y viendo como la persona se iba por una de las puertas laterales. Empezó a caminar hacia Thorin, sabiendo que su hermano lo seguiría. '¿Cómo de grave está?'

'No lo sé. Está con Oín.'

'Bien. Has hecho bien.'

Kili lo sabía, pero no podía negar que esas palabras lo llenaron de cierto orgullo.

***

'Con cuidado.' Suplicó Bilbo por quinta vez.

El área principal del jardín de Erebor llevaba una semana cerrada. En todo ese tiempo numerosos enanos se habían asomado por los niveles para ver las obras, pero nunca tantos como hasta ahora.

En medio de la gran sala, donde en su momento había estado el altar de su boda, ahora se encontraba un perfecto agujero, rodeado de cuatro bancos circulares de piedra maciza. Bilbo vio con temor como bajaban el pequeño pero robusto roble con las poleas, hasta colocarlo en la tierra. Fue entonces cuando el hobbit suspiró, aliviado. Se acercó con paso rápido al árbol, el cual era ya más alto que él, y lo tocó, concentrándose en su calor, en su vida. Podía sentirla fuerte, aunque nerviosa. Trató de transmitirle paz y abrió los ojos, viendo como los enanos esperaban sus indicaciones.

'No os quedéis ahí. Ayudadme con la tierra.'

Una hora más tarde el árbol estaba plantado, el suelo limpio, y la inscripción de piedra conmemorando su matrimonio grabada en el suelo. Bilbo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, apreciando la obra, alegrándose de haber sido capaz de mover el roble a ese jardín, pues quería que todo Erebor pudiese disfrutarlo.

Thorin no había comprendido su petición al principio, pues pensaba que el roble sería algo suyo, privado, sólo para su jardín. Pero Bilbo le había explicado cómo el árbol estaba creciendo mucho más rápido de lo normal, no sabía si a causa de que fuese del jardín de Beorn o de la tierra de Elrond. Que iba a necesitar más espacio en profundidad para su raíces, espacio que no podían cavar en su pequeño jardín. Y, lo más importante, que lo podía usar como conmemoración por la boda, evitando que el Consejo se saliese con su idea de hacerles una estatua. Bilbo no iba a estar en ninguna estatua, por mucho que los enanos se ofendiesen ante eso. Todo en esta vida tenía un límite y el suyo era ser inmortalizado en piedra. O, peor, oro.

'Está bonito.' Dijo Bombur a su lado, sonriendo al ver el árbol.

'¿Verdad?'

'Los niños se podrán sentar bajo él.' Comentó, fijándose en cómo tres de sus hijos corrían de un lado para otro en una esquina, sin duda inventándose algún aventura.

'Ahora todo Erebor lo podrá disfrutar.'

Ambos miraron como los últimos obreros recogían las herramientas, despidiéndose con una ligera reverencia.

'Tiene sentido, si lo piensas.' Comentó su amigo. 'Es un roble. Y Thorin es llamado Escudo de Roble.'

Esto lo dijo cómo si fuese una revelación para el enano, algo que sin duda se le había pasado por alto a todo el mundo. Bilbo lo miró incrédulo. Y estuvo tentado a decirle que lo sabía, que ese había sido el motivo de que él recogiese la bellota. Que ya por aquel entonces, antes de entender sus verdaderos sentimientos por el rey, había necesitado algo de él, aunque fuese el recuerdo de su nombre, para poder llevarse de vuelta a La Comarca. Que esa bellota, ahora roble, había sido lo que había sacado a Thorin de su locura, aunque fuese por unos segundos. Que su corona era, literalmente, hojas de roble y bellotas. Toda su simbología como pareja, su sello oficial como consorte, tenía relación con ese roble.

'Sí.' Fue todo lo que dijo, volviendo su vista al árbol y disfrutando de su nuevo hogar. 'Sí que lo tiene.'

***

Thorin salió de la enfermería más enfadado de lo que había entrado. Sabía que iba a tener que volver a negociar con Thranduil, pues la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, a la par que absurda. Parte de él quería gritarle al elfo que se lo había advertido, que las muertes de su gente estaban en sus manos, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría.

Necesitaba reconstruir esa calzada que cruzaba el Bosque Negro, necesitaba esa ruta de comercio con Eriador lo antes posible. Había numerosos materiales que solo se podían encontrar en esa parte de la Tierra Media, por no hablar que el norte de Ered Luin aún le pertenecía. Sus Salones seguían bajo su mando, ahora más fortaleza que cuidad, pero aún así había parte de su pueblo que habían decidido quedarse. Por no hablar de que su relación con los líderes de los Barbas de Fuego y Nalgudos era excepcional, en gran parte gracias a Dagril y todos esos meses de correspondencia entre ellos planeando futuros tratados comerciales y culturales.

Thorin se encaminó a su despacho, dando por concluida sus horas de audiencia, sabiendo que no estaba de humor para nadie más y que debía escribir a Thranduil lo antes posible. No fue hasta que había tirado al suelo tres borradores de la carta cuando se dio cuenta, soltando un gruñido, que tenía demasiada ira como para lidiar con el problema. Si alguien conseguía sacarle de quicio aún sin estar presente, ese era Thranduil.

'¡Bilbo!' Gritó, entrando en sus aposentos. Ante el silencio que lo recibió se encaminó al jardín con paso decidido. Estaba vació. Cerró la puerta con un golpe y dejó sus aposentos. Trató de pensar dónde podía estar a esas horas, recordando vagamente su conversación de esa mañana. Tenía que haber prestado más atención a las palabras del hobbit y menos a los planes que tenía para su futuro día libre.

Por suerte no tardó a ver a Balin saliendo de su despacho. Se fue con paso rápido a él, llamando la atención de su consejero al hacerlo.

'Tengo algo para ti.' Dijo Balin con una carta en la mano.

Thorin lo ignoró. '¿Sabes dónde está Bilbo?'

Balin pensó durante unos segundos, sin duda buscando en su mente el horario del consorte para ese día. 'El jardín principal.' Exclamó con una sonrisa, satisfecho de seguir teniendo esa capacidad retentiva con sus años. 'Estaba plantando el roble.'

'¿Era hoy?'

Balin lo miró con exasperación. 'La inauguración oficial es en diez días.' Le recordó. '¿El aniversario de tu boda?'

Thorin suspiró, haciendo que parte de esa frustración saliese, recordando que, al menos a corto plazo, había cosas más importantes. 'Sé cuando me casé.' Le reprochó a Balin.

'¿Seguro?'

Thorin se negó a responderle, poniéndose de camino al jardín principal de Erebor. Quizás debería renombrarlo en honor a Bilbo durante la celebración. Sonrió, pensando que era una buena idea, que al pueblo le gustaría.

'¿La carta?' Gritó Balin tras él. 'Dagril dice que es urgente.'

'Déjala en mi escritorio. La leeré más tarde.' Respondió Thorin sin parar.

Balin suspiró y entró en el despacho de su rey. Se fijó en los trozos de papel que había en el suelo y los recogió, leyendo las palabras de Thorin, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Los depositó en la papelera y dejó la carta que Dagril le había dado encima de la mesa. Salió, no sin antes acariciar la hermosa corona de cuervos de Thrór que Thorin mantenía en su despacho a modo de exhibición y recuerdo. Balin había entendido mejor que nadie la necesidad del enano por llevar una corona distinta una vez la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos había acabado. Demasiados recuerdos había ligadas a esa preciosa pieza de joyería, no solo la sombra de su abuelo, sino los actos de Thorin cuando la había llevado.

Balin rezaba a Mahal por nunca ver a Thorin así de nuevo, presa de la enfermedad que había acompañado a su familia por tanto tiempo. Rezaba por que los príncipes no la heredasen, por que su reinado, cuando llegase, fuese de paz y prosperidad. Thorin, al cual quería cómo al hijo que nunca tuvo, se merecía cada ápice de felicidad. Y Balin solo podía sentirse orgulloso al verle como el rey que siempre había sabido que era, viendo como había hecho de Erebor un hogar para los suyos, como bajo su mando, estaba prosperando de nuevo, de camino a convertirse una vez más en uno de los reinos más poderosos de la Tierra Media.

Cerró la puerta, dejando la habitación en paz, la única luz aquella que las lámparas de aceite trasmitían. En el centro del escritorio, una extensa carta escrita en cirth con el sello de los Morenos se encontraba abierta y lista para ser leída por el rey.

_Mi rey y señor,_

_Espero que esta carta le encuentre bien y con buena salud._

_Me gustaría escribirle en mejores circunstancias, pero me temo que, una vez más, soy portadora de malas noticias. La muerte de Rugur y el nombramiento de Farmus como nuevo líder de los Puños de Hierro ha sido un cambio que, si bien en su momento trajo paz entre los Siete Clanes, creo que fue el antecedente de algo mucho mayor._

_Sé que su Consejo y Embajador ha mantenido una correspondencia regular con nuestros reinos y, aunque por nuestro lado la comunicación siempre ha sido sincera, me temo que esto pueda no ser verdad por parte del resto. Sospecho un levantamiento en el Orocarni, mi señor, temo estar a las puertas de una guerra sin precedentes. En el sur, donde los Pies de Piedra residen, Knútur, su señor, ha comenzado una alianza con Farmus. No soy conocedora de los pormenores, pero sé que no es de igualdad. Knútur siempre ha querido poder, y temo que ha visto la débil y manejable voluntad del nuevo líder de los Puños de Hierro y la está usando para su beneficio._

_Si solo fuese una alianza entre ambos clanes no me preocuparía, pues la parte norte de las Montañas Rojas puede vivir de sus minas y negocios con reinos vecinos. Mi inquietud reside en la influencia que Knútur está teniendo en el joven Heron, hijo de Heri, líder de los Barbatiesa. Como ya sabéis su padre es mayor y, en la última década, le ha delegado casi todas las decisiones a su heredero._

_Temo una alianza entre los tres clanes, una unión de tierras bajo una sola bandera. Temo que dicha unión venga a mis dominios y encontrarme sola ante la amenaza de expansión y subyugación de Knútur. No tengo pruebas que demuestren mis acusaciones, solo la sensación de peligro ante el tono y mensaje de las conversaciones llevadas durante los cónclaves que celebramos una vez al mes._

_En su momento me prometió ayuda si alguna vez la necesitaba. Es ahora cuando reclamo ese favor de vuelta. No necesito de sus ejércitos, al menos no por ahora, solo de su presencia, de su juicio. Creo en el proyecto de unión que tiene en mente, en la ayuda y colaboración entre clanes, y es ese mensaje, en persona, lo que creo que necesitan recordar los demás líderes._

_No soy hija de reyes, como usted, pero soy la líder de los Morenos. Sé cuál es mi papel y me enorgullece guiar a mi pueblo. Pero puede que ese honor no sea suficiente para mis compatriotas, puede que sueñen con coronas que no les pertenecen y nuevas alianzas, con re-dibujar el mapa de la Tierra Media._

_Dentro de tres lunas será el cumpleaños de Heron y habrá una gran celebración por sus cien años. Le insto a venir, con o sin invitación, y comprobar en persona mis sospechas. Pues, aunque espero estar equivocada, me gustaría conocer cuanto antes si debería prepararme para defender mis tierras de una futura amenaza o no. Necesito de alguien externo con autoridad para indagar, alguien al que puedan revelar sus verdaderos planes, y que no guarde relación con mi clan._

_No negaré que verle de nuevo será un placer y que está más que bienvenido a quedarse en mis salones. Espero que esta carta quede entre nosotros, pues he tenido que tomar muchas precauciones para que llegue a sus manos sin ser interceptada._

_Que Mahal guíe su hacha._

_Su leal servidora,_

_Argola, hija de Alvina, Señora de los Morenos._

FIN

_Amad: Madre_

_Irak'adad: tío_

_Nadad: Hermano_

_uzbad-dashatê: mi príncipe_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los comentarios que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y me motivan para daros cada vez más y más de este mundo. Nunca dejéis de decirme lo que pensáis, aunque creáis que no me va a gustar.


End file.
